<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>An Intentional Mistake by ThisUsuallyWorks</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24949150">An Intentional Mistake</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisUsuallyWorks/pseuds/ThisUsuallyWorks'>ThisUsuallyWorks</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Divergence - Post-Avengers (2012), Dialogue Heavy, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Fix-It of Sorts, M/M, Mythology References, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Slow Build, Tony Stark Does What He Wants, Tony Stark Has A Heart</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:47:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>56,463</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24949150</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisUsuallyWorks/pseuds/ThisUsuallyWorks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>There comes a moment when you know that nothing will ever be the same again. For Tony Stark that moment started with a deceptively bland agent breaking into his tower and ended with him taking a suicide dive through a magic portal to blow up an alien army. So, just a regular Tuesday.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clint Barton &amp; Natasha Romanov, Jane Foster/Thor, Loki &amp; Thor (Marvel), Loki &amp; Tony Stark, Loki/Tony Stark, Natasha Romanov &amp; Tony Stark, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>129</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. A Curious Mind</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">There comes a moment when you know that nothing will ever be the same again. For Tony Stark that moment started with a deceptively bland agent breaking into his tower and ended with him taking a suicide dive through a magic portal to blow up an alien army. Perched on a bar stool with a glass on whiskey to chase down the bitter taste in his mouth, he contemplates the days events. It has been a little over an hour since he was declared clinically dead and brought back to the land of the living via a near deafening Hulk roar and he is still trying to gather what little sanity he has left. </span>
</p>
<p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">The scent of smoke still filled the air, wafting through the broken windows and crawling its way from room to room. His eyes keep drifting to his phone that lay cast off on the table, several missed calls from a certain red head occasionally lighting up the screen. He had ordered JARVIS to inform Pepper of everything that had happened, though with none of the gory details. He really should call her personally, but he’s not in the right headspace for that talk right now. </span>
</p>
<p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">Taking a deep breathe he tries to order his mind, he’s alone in the penthouse having ordered everyone out of his newly built and battered tower. After having the required post battle feast of deli meat everyone had split off in their own directions. Rogers offered to help with search and rescue, trying to maintain some semblance of order in this chaotic mess they’ve found themselves in. Barton and Romanov returned to a SHIELD base not currently floating in the air to debrief Fury and Hill properly, and Bruce is currently taking some alone time to de-stress and take an over due nap. Which leaves the resident God of Thunder who is currently standing guard over his wayward sibling in a hastily put together holding cell on the bottom floor of his tower. Having Loki so close was not exactly giving him peace of mind but he couldn't help that his thoughts kept straying towards the delinquent god. Flashes of the battles they had fought throughout the day kept replaying in an insistent loop, snippets of villainous speech, fragments of things that just didn’t make sense. </span>
</p>
<p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">After reviewing everything he finds that two things are plaguing him enough that trying to do anything else but solve them seems futile. Number one, for all of Loki’s supposed brilliance and power he had made a doomed to fail plan that sucked. It’s almost like he didn't want to win. Number two, the things he saw in that portal. He needed answers, who and what were they? Why did they agree to attack Earth? Are there more of them and if so will they be back? This last one keeps circling is mind. But what is driving him more mad is that no one else is asking questions, they all seem willing to just accept that it happened and want to move on, like they didn't just get attacked by aliens and had a frankly insane God from Norse Mythology try to rule them all. Surely he’s not the only one wanting answers. He had two options that he could see, get spectacularly drunk and try to sleep off the inevitable nightmares <em>or</em> go get some answers from the one guy who is sure to have them. He takes a shot for the road and has JARVIS clear the way to their make shift dungeons. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">~~~***~~~</span>
</p>
<p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">“He’s all locked up tight, right? Not going anywhere, there’s absolutely no way he can magic his way out of here?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">“Fear not Stark, you will be as safe as can be. The cuffs I placed on him are from Odin himself, commissioned by the dwarves of Nivadellir.” he states with a puffed up smile, obviously the dwarves do good work, which is a sentence he never thought he would say to himself. This day just keeps getting <em>better</em>. </span>
</p>
<p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">“I shall be back soon,” he nods to Tony and glances at Loki, “behave while I’m gone.” The order makes Loki roll his eyes so hard they appear to almost fall out of his head.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">“I’m sure I’ll manage Blondie, you go talk to Jane and we will be fine.” he assures him </span>
</p>
<p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">Tony keeps his gaze anywhere but Loki until Thor takes his last step out of the room and the door closes with a solid thunk behind him, effectively sealing him alone in a room with an insane god. He takes a deep breath and slowly lets his eyes fall on the object of this whole mission, Loki. He sits on a fairly uncomfortable looking bench with his hands clasped and chained in front of him, and his metal gag firmly in place. The clothes are ripped and torn with little pieces charred from too many close calls, which paired together with his birds nest he calls hair completes the picture of a thoroughly defeated enemy. The only contradiction is the defiant glint in his eyes, saying <em>I’m still better than all you pathetic mortals</em>. </span>
</p>
<p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">Perhaps he had been staring a tad too long since the God raises an eyebrow at his apparent gawking. Tony clears his throat and pushes his hands into his pockets in an effort to keep the slight shaking from sight. </span>
</p>
<p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">“So, this is a turn up ‘aint it, Rock of Ages.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">The God rolls his eyes at the introduction and proceeds to lean back against the wall in a somewhat haughty slouch. How he somehow appears dignified is beyond any reason Tony can fathom. </span>
</p>
<p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">“I had wanted to ask a few questions but um,” he gestures awkwardly towards Loki’s face, “the new addition to the head gear is really putting a spanner in the works.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">“Here let me just,” he pulls out a multi-tool he always carries on him and waves it in Loki’s general direction. To which Loki stead fast glares at him a fierceness that scared him a little. He huffs and asks, “Do you want this free or not? Because I have to say it does not look the most comfortable.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">Loki seems to relent when it appears that it is all Stark intends, he lifts his face to present the gag and allows Stark to disable to device. It takes a second or two and multiple cusses on Starks part but it is eventually wrenched free. Loki spends a few moments working his jaw as Stark looks over the gag, any chance to get his hands on alien tech he will willing take. </span>
</p>
<p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">After inspecting the gag and confirming that there was not much more to it he returns his attention Loki. Who is looking anywhere but at him with a perpetually bored look on his face. To get his attention he waves a hand in his face, though not too close, wouldn't want to get bitten after all.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">“Hey! I’m trying to have a conversation with you.” This is not at all going how he had planned it in his head, Loki moves his gaze to anywhere that isn't currently holding Stark’s gigantic ego.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">“…Your brother doesn't seem to want to give up on you.” he offers, hoping this will spark the God into conversation. If anything was going to get him to talk it would be the blond beefcake with a habit of putting his foot in his mouth. </span>
</p>
<p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">“He’s not my brother.” The statement is said without thought, almost muscle memory at this point. He had heard snippets of Loki and Thor’s pow wow on the cliff edge, squabbles of family drama but clearly this trouble ran a little bit deeper than anyone suspected. He could already tell this was about to get interesting.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">“Well, he’s certainly been acting like it,” he states matter of fact, with an eyebrow raised in judgement.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">Loki’s face raises in a caricature of surprise, “Does he? How unlike him” he exclaimed, feigning a confused countenance. “Must be terribly hard for him, it’s been what… two days? The poor idiot must be <em>exhausted</em>.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">Intrigued that Loki would be this talkative already he decides to do something he knows he shouldn’t. He pokes the bear. “That’s hardly fair, you’ve not exactly been the pinnacle of brotherly compassion recently. The whole attempting to kill him and trying to take over the world thing… and not to mention stabbing him on the roof,” he points out “don’t think I didn't see that.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">The jab makes Loki roll his eyes, as if stabbing someone was not something to get up in arms over. “Thor may be more honest than most but do not mistake that for good intentions. Thor may act like my brother at the moment but it is hardly a consistent act,” his mouth tightens in displeasure, his body reluctantly pulled taunt at painful memories “he long ago lost the right to claim me as his brother, I do not care for that particular title anymore. It has long lost its appeal.” he sighs, resignation clear in his voice.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">That made him pause for a moment. Clearly Thor hasn't been brother of the year but he can’t help but think it takes two to make a relationship work, yet it seems Loki gave up on manning that ship a while ago. </span>
</p>
<p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">“You two clearly have <em>a lot</em> of unresolved issues that you need to hash out.” He states somewhat uneasily, as if his opinion has any weight in this matter, but in true Stark fashion he proceeds to offer said opinion. “Perhaps I can recommend a therapist? You know, a licensed professional who can wade through the family drama and offer some much needed advice on how to handle these, frankly huge ass familial disputes.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">A slow blink is all he receives from Loki for a few moments, before he releases a breathy chuckle. “I think I shall decline your, <em>oh so generous offer</em>,” for the first time since he had walked into the room Loki displays something other than suspicion, contempt and resignation. He smiles, somewhat sarcastically but Tony will take what he can metaphorically wrestle out of him. </span>
</p>
<p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">On the tail end of this break through he decides to push full steam ahead, he was too tired to do anything else at this point. “<em>So</em>,” he clears his throat rather pointedly, “what happened exactly?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">Another resigned sigh is driven from the God and after an expectant look was drilled into him for a solid thirty-seconds Loki adds, “You will have to be more specific I’m afraid.” His head tilts to the side as if explaining something to a rather slow child. </span>
</p>
<p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">Tony brushes the slight with a quick wave of the hand, “I meant with your family, clearly something happened that created a rift between you. I’m guessing it has something to do with you being adopted?” It was a stab in the dark but from Loki’s quick inhale he knew he had him.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">“So Thor has been airing our ‘<em>family issues</em>’ to his mortal comparators I see,” his tone implying exactly what he thought of that, “and here I was thinking he would hold to <em>some</em> discretion.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">“To be fair to Fabio, it was an offhand comment <em>but</em> it was used to explain some of your more murderous tendencies.” He wasn't in the room for that rousing conversation but JARVIS helped fill in a few blanks, and clearly Thor wanted to put some moral distance between him and his brother.”Something about killing eighty people in two days? Though that’s hardly where the count stops.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">A dark chuckle escapes Loki, seemingly uncontrollable as he lets it carry on for longer than Tony expected. So much so that he turns to look around as if something else had caused Loki’s bout of hysteria. “Care to let me in on the joke?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">“I just find it humorous that Thor feels he has the moral high ground for once.” A hand runs down his face, wiping any stray tears and futilely trying to contain his amusement. </span>
</p>
<p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">This more than anything makes Tony pause, was Loki really that deluded or is Thor a lot more like the berserker he’s painted in the myths. He takes a deep breathe before jumping into this nightmare, “Did you miss the whole eighty people in two days? or subsequent army attacking New York like an hour ago?” he blurts, “because let me tell you, he has more of a leg to stand on.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">Loki’s amusement slowly drains out of him at Tony’s exclamation and his eyes sharpen at the accusation. “I do not deny my actions, Tony Stark. I merely find humour in Thor keeping <em>his</em> hidden,” a petty smirk pulls at his lips as he adds, “he does so love to regale the populace of his battle prowess. The enemies he’s destroyed, the <em>monsters he’s slain</em>. It’s so unlike him to keep his triumphs to himself.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah but I’m guessing he wasn't going around slaughtering innocents,” Tony counters, but as Loki directs a look of pity at him, he’s starting to second guess his thoughts.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">“Oh Stark,” his tone already putting him on edge, “allow me to impart some insight to your admittedly limited knowledge. We are older than your civilisation, raised in a warrior culture where your worth as a man is decided on your ability to defend and kill for your realm. Until a few years ago Thor was prideful, vain and war hungry, so much so that he restarted a centuries old war between Asgard and Jotunheim over a few thinly veiled slights, to which he responded with killing a few hundred Jotun's before Odin physically had to drag him back to Asgard.” His gaze had drifted through his little speech, looking at nothing in particular, rather it seemed his sight had turned inward. Not wanting to break whatever had Loki talking he kept quiet. “I would not call the Jotun entirely <em>innocent</em> but… it was hardly the act of the supposedly moral and stable King he was moments away from becoming. Thor has been intolerant and belligerent for over a thousand years, forgive me if I don’t believe his sudden change of heart.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">“I’ll admit Thor did look a little too happy when the fighting started but what makes you think I would believe a word you’ve said so far?” He didn't want to admit that what Loki had said made him reconsider a few things but he was hardly going to take the word of a God legendarily known for his silvertongue. </span>
</p>
<p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">“It is not a liar you should be worried about, it is an honest man who doesn't have the slightest idea of what he is doing,” he patiently states, as if he’s imparting a rather important life lesson. </span>
</p>
<p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">“Nope, pretty sure you are the current big ass worry at the moment, Rock of Ages.” His eyebrows do some impressive judging in the God’s direction. “Also, the fact that you're quoting Wordsworth at me right now is more alarming than anything. How the <em>hell</em> do you know about Wordsworth? Have you been checking out some of Earth’s poetry in-between plots to kill us all?” he almost shouts, exasperated and just plain confused.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">“I’m surprised at the fact that your familiar enough with him to recognise the quote.” He admits snidely, his posh uppity presence raising to front “and what makes you think this is my first visit to this realm?” </span>
</p>
<p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">“… You know what, I don't want to touch that with a ten foot pole.” He flippantly waves his hand as if shoving it to the side, “We’ll circle back.” Some frankly uncomfortable questions are blaring in his mind and he’s so far from what he came here to talk about that he needs to get them back on track. “You came here with a plan. I would like to point out it was a pretty terrible plan.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">A clink of metal chains almost drowns out Loki’s softly spoken “You think so?” but with an undercurrent of sarcasm lacing his tone. </span>
</p>
<p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">Tony surges on,“But you lost and quite spectacularly too” surely Loki wouldn't dispute that. </span>
</p>
<p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">He hummed in feigned agreement, “So it seems.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah, so it seems.” His answer is causing some cogs to turn in his brain, “you seem a lot calmer now. Dare I say less crazy, less about to take over the world at any second.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">The God was presenting a talent for putting on masks, he was currently wearing the confused one again to great effect. “Do I?” he asks, “How strange.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">He rolls his eyes at the non answer and decides to change tack, “So tell me, what happened before you turned up on Earth? What really went down back home?” </span>
</p>
<p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">“Why do you care to know, Stark?” his tone had become wearisome, as if lingering on such topics caused unpleasant thoughts, “it will not change anything.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">“No, but it will help me fill out the bigger picture. I like knowing all of the facts before I form a hypothesis and call it intuition or just plain conspiracy talking but I think, <em>think</em> it may have some connection to your little rampage on Earth.” He closely watches the God for the smallest of tells, “So, I’m getting warmer right?” </span>
</p>
<p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">A smirk pulls at the Loki’s mouth from Stark’s insistent belief in himself. “Let’s say I am inclined to offer a retelling of past events. There is no reason for you to believe a word I say, as you said yourself a few moments prior. Why would I waste my breathe?” </span>
</p>
<p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">“I trust you about as far as I can throw you” he pauses a moment before reconsidering, “<em>without</em> the suit. <em>However</em>, if I’m going to get any answers we are going to have to start somewhere and this is a good starting point as any other. Plus you look like you’re bottling up a lot of stuff, I hear its good to air out these things, get rid of all those nasty little thoughts.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">“You think very highly of yourself, Stark” he drawled, putting up a token protest.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">“I sure do but I feel like you can relate to that personality quirk.” He jokes purposefully taunting the villain now, he can see Loki contemplating his next step. What to tell and how to tell it, perhaps he would get more answers than he hoped. </span>
</p>
<p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">Letting out a long sigh and casting his eyes toward the ceiling Loki contemplates going along with Stark’s diatribe. It pleased him that <em>someone</em> was asking questions, trying to figure out his motives instead of just labelling him an insane God with a power complex. Though he was those things to an extent, but he’s so much more than that. Even Thor seems to have given up on reasoning with him if the gag is any indication. However, if he were to divulge this piece of his past it was only fair that Stark would share something of equal value. He could admit to himself that he had a certain curiosity regarding what Barton had described as Stark’s Arc Reactor. Such things were thought to be impossible by Midgardian standards by the Aesir, most think of them little more than cave dwellers content to twiddle their thumbs. Clearly they are much more than that if Stark’s progress is anything to go by. </span>
</p>
<p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">“Well, since you asked me so nicely,” he proceeded to roll his eyes for what felt like the hundredth time in the mortal presence, “<em>however</em> I would like an equal exchange, an answer for an answer.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">“Seems fair, except that I can choose not to answer if it can be used to hurt others or compromise the safety of this planet.” The stipulations were a given considering who he was dealing with, though hopefully the loopholes he had left weren't enough for him to cause real havoc. </span>
</p>
<p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">“I agree to your stipulations and as I am feeling benevolent, I shall let you go first.” A dip of the head completes the appearance of a gentleman offering a lady the first dance. </span>
</p>
<p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">“Such a gentleman” he mutters under his breathe “Okay lets start at that beginning. Tell me why being adopted seems to irritate you so much.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">He closes his eyes for a moment before locking eyes with the mortal. “My irritation is not with the so called <em>adoption </em>if that’s what we are calling it,it is with how Odin all but plucked me from the ruins of a battle and then proceeded to dangle a throne within my reach whilst knowing I was never going to be given one. At least not the one I thought I was destined for. My people scorn me for my supposed lies and yet there is a far greater liar among them.” He huffs a wearisome laugh, “Wherever do they think I learned it from?” </span>
</p>
<p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">“I’m getting the impression this adoption wasn't put though official channels… ‘Plucked from the ruins of a battle’. Mind explaining that?” he asks intrigued.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">“Tsk, I think you’ll find it’s my turn.” A teasing glint catches his eye and then slowly lowers until it rests around his chest, “Care to explain why the sceptre failed to put you under its influence? Its power is quite unlike anything in this universe and yet whatever is nestled in your chest managed to negate its effects. Tell me why.” It is something that failed to make sense to Loki, he knew what was contained within the spectre, the power such a stone can wield, so why in the Norns was this mortal man able to neutralise it?</span>
</p>
<p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">He should have known his Arc Reactor would get mentioned, it was not something he liked talking about or calling attention to. After the events with Obadiah he found himself even more reluctant to show off such a weakness. “No clue, it hit my Arc Reactor and then nothing, nada. So, who were you taken from exactly, did you have a War of the Roses going on up in Asgard?” </span>
</p>
<p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">“I was taken from the enemy and I assure you the war was not fought with foliage. But come now, what is the purpose of your Arc Reactor exactly? You built the element yourself did you not? How?” he beguiles, the mortal was not going to part with this secret easily it seems, but no matter he would find out himself eventually, somehow if events preceded how he imagined. However, the mortals really had come a long way in the past few centuries, they really are more fascinating than the Aesir give them credit for.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">“With these two talented hands.” he states proudly and evasively, but noting Loki’s arched brow and irrupted expressions he adds, “I may have gotten the blueprint from dear old dad but I built the particle accelerator after a little DIY and crafted the element myself. Since the element is brand spanking new I haven't had a lot of time to delve into <em>all</em> its mysteries, let’s just say my genius knows no bounds. But back to you and your fantastically vague answer. When you say the enemy, you mean like some lords or ladies at ye O’court or the crazy lady in the village with ten cats?” he mentally notes that he may owe Bruce ten bucks if the latter is true.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">Loki could sense the bitterness a mile away, not that it made him emphasise with the mortal, many had fathers they despised or otherwise loathed, he’s hardly special in that department. His question insights a renewed irritation… perhaps this trade was a mistake. “What makes you think they are Aesir?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">“So this was an off planet sort of deal? Wow, so where are you from originally then?” The news that they weren't alone in the universe was not so much of a shock to the system as many believe there to be life on other planets. But finding out that said life were space vikings from some old Norwegian myths was like a punch to the gut, it made you think what else was out there. Were all the pantheons real? Would they be getting a visit from Zeus soon? Or better yet was Cthulhu gonna come charging out of the depths? Who the hell knew at this point, but he couldn't deny the hint of excitement that came with knowing there was more to see than just their little ball of blue hanging in space.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">The mortals eager tone made him look at him straight in the eye, seeing such thirst for knowledge reflected there reminded him of himself in his early childhood. Bursting with curiosity for any knowledge he could soak up, leaving no obstacle upturned in his quest to know everything he could about anything that held his interest for longer than a week. It seemed any knowledge he chose to impart would be taken and thoroughly torn apart by the mortal so he throws him a bone so to speak, “I was born on Jotunheim.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">“Jotun-waht?” </span>
</p>
<p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">This eloquent response pushes a sigh out of the god. “<em>Jotunheim</em>, the realm of the giants and one of the nine realms under Asgard’s rule. It is covered in vast dark forests and mountain peaks where winter never eases its grip, it is a realm perpetually seasoned in winter and inhospitable to those outside its borders. It is home to the Jotun’s, the ever active and persistent enemies of Asgard. It was ruled by the royal house of Laufey, its former ruling King, and as it turns out my <em>father</em>” saying the word left a foul taste on his tongue. </span>
</p>
<p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">“… That sounds <em>awesome</em>, Jotunheim sounds a lot like Antartica but even more deadly. So, you're from two different royal lines? You are really living up to that Chaos title.” His tone has become slightly awed at Loki’s little speech, “Wait, was? I’m noticing some past tense usage here… please tell me he abdicated to some sunny realm far, far away.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">“How observant of you and disappointingly optimistic, but no Stark he did not abdicate to a sunny abode.” The god in all his diva tendencies decides here is a nice spot for a little dramatic effect, “I killed him”</span>
</p>
<p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">The stunned silence is expected, the midgardians ramblings however are not, though prior experience says he should have expected it. “Wow, okay that’s… well that’s something. I’ll be honest, I wasn't expecting that. Or maybe considering the circumstances maybe I should have. So, you committed patricide huh? <em>And</em> regicide in one whole swoop. Your kill count just keeps skyrocketing huh? Wait, does this mean you're King of the North now?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">The mortals ability to go off topic and focus on things that are better left alone is truly astonishing just as it was frustrating having to hear it. Clearly the implications of all he had <em>kindly</em> divulged did not fully sink into the tiny mortals head.“Did you miss how we are centuries old enemies, and with Thor’s little tantrum erupting the tentative peace we had struck with them I had little choice? We were at <em>war</em>, I chose the path with the least blood shed. I admit it’s not what the Aesir would have wanted, many still crave the need for revenge and bloodshed against them from the previous war, but it enabled the problem to be solved quicker and the people did not need to know more of Thor’s unending stupidity. I was well within my right as King regent, I was given a problem and I <em>fixed</em> it. Laufey and a few of his guards were killed and as a result war was no longeran inevitability.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">“… So you <em>are</em> in line to rule Winterfell. Well, theres a scary thought.” The fact that Loki has a claim to two thrones is a little unsettling, probably best not to dwell on it right now, save it for later when he had a bottle of the good stuff to hand. </span>
</p>
<p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">The fact that this is what Stark chooses to focus on right now is both perplexing and interesting to the God, clearly he has an eye for detail but the poor mortal’s mind is not fully grasping everything that Loki is saying. After everything the mortal went through today it is not surprising he is having trouble concentrating or appreciating that Loki is gifting him with such knowledge, as far as he is aware only he and his former family know of this and now Stark. Midgard is kept in the dark purposefully, the better to keep them contained and complacent. Well, he could have chosen a worse mortal he supposes. “ Could you cease your inane babbling for but a moment?” </span>
</p>
<p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">“I could but that would deprive you of my delightful wit.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">Loki lets out a sigh in resignation and rubs a hand down his face. “Yes, Norns forbid, I miss out on any of it.” However, the comment makes him glance at the mortal, “Is this your interrogation technique? Irritate me into complying with you? How Thor<em>ish</em> of you though I admit it is somewhat effective if not crude. I prefer it to Romanov’s techniques at least.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">“Are you saying you like me more than Romanov?” his eyes sparkling with a hint of humour, though his tone is drenched in sarcasm belying the demureness. </span>
</p>
<p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">“I’m saying your monotonous diatribe is wearing down what little sanity I have left. Where Romanov is cunning if not a little obvious, you are foolishly determined to do things in your own strange way no matter the risks.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">“Those risks being?” </span>
</p>
<p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">He sighs and states slowly as if talking to a small child again, “That next time I’ll simply snap your neck instead of throwing you through the nearest opening towards the ground.” His eyes glint with a barely hidden menace, all pretence forgotten. “Your blathering will more than likely be your end, Stark. That or your need to sate your curiosity, no matter <em>where</em> it leads you.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">The last comment makes him smirk, “And where is this leading?” He had gotten a lot more information from the god than he previously intended but not what he originally came for.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">“No where useful,” he sighs wearily, “I’m surprised you are here at all. Why would Nicholas Fury allow this visit? He does not trust you, surely he would send one of his own to interrogate me or try again himself for that matter.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah that won’t be happening anytime soon.” He drags a hand through his hair in false humility, “Thor kinda made it clear that you are to be left alone and SHIELD weren’t to interfere. But me being a ‘Shield brother’ apparently entitles me to some perks. Plus if they think they can keep me out of anything that I built myself, they clearly aren't paying attention.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">The thought of Thor laying down his authority to that mortal Odin look-alike was both amusing and wearisome, and clearly showed he did not trust anyone near him. His bother is learning; slowly but surely. “So, here you are.” He casts a look at Stark, he had noticed his lack of weapons and tired body language tries to hide but with a closer look Loki can see the hidden terror in his eyes. Considering what the man had been through in the last couple of hours it was easy to place where the emotions came from. He sighs internally, for all the things that they seem to have in common, this seemed the most grounding and prevalent. Their back and forth had tempered off, both due to there minds being else where and the all consuming tiredness that is clinging to their bodies. “Why don't you ask me what you truly want to know, Stark” he asks softly, eyes trained on the mortal as if he was a skittish foul. </span>
</p>
<p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">The question makes his tense with his muscles all locking up, looks like they’re plunging into the deep end then. “I saw things in that portal. Terrible things, things that will fuel my nightmares for years probably.” His voice is barely a whisper, like if he spoke any louder they would become more real.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">“You saw the void.” His voice equally soft, “a place not meant for mortal eyes, nor for any being intent on keeping their sanity.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">“The Void… that place sucks. You’ve been there?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">“Tis not the most pleasant of places I admit, but one learns to adjust for survival,” his mouth tightens as memories rise to the surface. “What you glimpsed for a moment, I experience for… “ a deep sigh escapes him, his eyes latched onto something far away “a lot longer. Truthfully, I know not how long I spent in the void exactly, time tends to fluctuate between the realms and galaxies. For one person they can experience a day, for another it can be a year, depends on what direction you’re falling. But it was enough, <em>more</em> than enough.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">“How exactly did you end up with them? Was there a two for one sale on the alien black market and you just couldn't help yourself?” his penchant for trying to lighten the mood with sarcasm fell flat on its face, Loki was looking at him like he’d grown another head. Maybe changing tack would work, “Are they coming back, your army? I mean it looked like I managed to destroy quite a lot up there, but if there’s more on the sidelines waiting for revenge then I <em>need</em> to know.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">“Yes, your<em> need to know</em> has been evident since you stepped into the room, Stark. But fear not, you were right about the hive mind they collectively shared, the Chitauri are dead… for now. They are a counter part to the Skrulls and they are numerous in size, I would not count them completely out of the game just yet. But they are no immediate threat to you.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">A frustrated groan bounces off the walls, the force of it surprising even him. “So there’s more lingering in the shadows… great. Just what I wanted to hear.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">“We’ve gone over this Stark, you should temper your curiosity. It is more often than not, more trouble than it’s worth.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">“Is that what you would do?” Already knowing the answer, he can spot another scholar when he see’s one.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">“Obviously not, but we are not talking about me. <em>You</em> are mortal, you have already survived one fatal escapade, I would not chance another. You barely have any lives left as it is.” A smirk pulls at his lips, the conversation was getting fun again.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah whatever, you sound as bad as JARVIS. So, moving on to my next question, WHY?” he voice become gradually louder towards the end. “I don’t get it, by all accounts you were the acting King of Godland, you saved the day by vanquishing frosty the Snow Man and then <em>suddenly</em> you find out you’re adopted and want to invade Earth with this random army. <em>What</em> am I not seeing here, what did I miss?” </span>
</p>
<p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">“What did you miss? A lot, actually… I thought you were the clever one” he snarks. </span>
</p>
<p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">“I am the clever one! Didn’t Thor tell you? Genius, Billionaire, Playboy, Philanthropist: right here.” He uses both thumbs to illustrate this point which causes Loki to roll his eyes at the act. </span>
</p>
<p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">“You forgot humblest.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">He brushes that aside, “Not really in my wheelhouse.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">“Yes, I’m gathering that.” At Stark’s insistent glare, he again throws Stark another bone. Let’s see if he really is the clever one. “I’ve already given you enough clues to this supposedly simple puzzle, so as you midgardians say, ‘the ball is in your court.’” </span>
</p>
<p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">“You really are picking up the lingo quickly, aren’t yah. All right then, lets go over the facts from the beginning shall we? Number one,you show up in a SHIELD base looking ready to keel over and gripping that spectre like your life depended on it. You then proceed to pick up a few minions that you mind whammy and quickly get out of there before the base drops on you harder than a Kpop concert. </span>
</p>
<p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">Secondly, we finally meet in Stuttgart where you scan somebody’s eyeball in a very elaborate fashion, proceed to scare the guests with your wicked ways and make them bow to you whilst delivering your well thought out villain speech until Cap throws his Frisbee and knocks you off your groove. You fight a little, even get the upper hand on Cap multiple times, I saw the footage, <em>but</em> what makes you give up is a single repulser blast from yours truly. </span>
</p>
<p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">Thirdly, we restrain your willing ass and get interrupted by big brother coming for a catch up. Again your compliant butt sits there while we wrestle it out. You could have escaped multiple times but you don’t, ‘cause your goal in the helicarrier and causing a ruckus aboard that ship.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">Fourthly, you succeed on said chaos but it’s not enough to keep us down. You kill Coulson who comes at you with Fury’s little side project and dump Barton back with us. Thank you kindly for that by the way.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">At this point Loki’s eyes are glued to Stark as he rattles off his version of events, he has to admit that he is impressed the mortal is even asking questions. He is picking up on some of the bread crumbs he had laidbut perhaps at full brain capacity Stark would easily solve this without any further input from him. He lets him carry on whilst he silently waits for Stark to finish, for some reason his voice is oddly soothing. Much better than Thor’s roaring tone, the man is incapable of changing his volume to appropriate levels.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">“Whilst this is going down your minions were setting up shop on my Tower and waiting for the go ahead, which you are waiting for why exactly? You had all the time in the world and yet it isn’t till after our pow wow that things start really happening. Also side note: why the Tower? not that it isn't prime real estate but you had so many options, why not Antartica? It would have been so much harder for us to close it there, and you would have done far more damage that way. And lastly, you pissed off the Hulk and you know that’s a bad idea and yet you did it anyway. Also, he smashed you like a beanie baby and I have the crater upstairs to prove it. Yet a few minutes later, maybe an hour tops you're crawling out of it as if you had a couple shots too many.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">Stark’s tirade seems to be coming to an end, he can’t help but think that after he is returned to Asgard Stark will be told to move on, forget the past and rebuild. As surely he will do, why look back on such dark times? Leave the crazed god to his people and leave all thoughts of him alone. However, he can’t help but want someone, anyone to question his actions. For he may have done what he did, but not without significant motivation from a being thought long dead and gone. He shudders just thinking of the monsters he had encountered, the Other was nothing compared to his master and Loki will do anything in his power to stop that tyrannical idiot from completing his frankly insane goal. </span>
</p>
<p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">“So… care to have some input?” Stark asks impatiently, pulling Loki from his musings. </span>
</p>
<p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">“Well, I must say that it’s obvious that you’ve been obsessing about this for the past few hours, and yet you miss the one thing that would make this all so blindingly obvious, Stark.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">Stark takes the critique and tilts his head at the god, slowly he starts to speak, “something simpler, something small, something easily overlooked, hmmm” he squints his eyes at the being infant of him, straight in the eye. Loki just hums encouragingly at him as encouraging his pupil. </span>
</p>
<p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">Suddenly Starks eyes widen to an alarming size. “Wait Jay, pull up the footage from the SHIELD base before it collapsed and from the penthouse an hour ago. Focus in on Loki.” Blue tinted holograms appear from Stark’s phone as he fiddles with the focus, they highlight the fixated look on his face. </span>
</p>
<p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">“Am I seeing what I think I seeing?” he voice had again gone soft, it seems it only ever gets that way when he fears what he’s saying. </span>
</p>
<p class="p4">
  <span class="s1"> <b>“It would appear Sir that Mister Loki’s eyes have apparently changed their colour. They have gone from a light blue to the green they appear now.”</b> </span>
</p>
<p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">The voice from the device Stark is holding makes him twitch but he hides it well, and Stark’s attention is otherwise occupied to have spotted it.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">“Well, <em>holy shit</em>. This is a hell of a curve ball, Jarvis.” He faintly registers an amused huff coming from Loki’s direction but he can’t seem to tear his eyes away from the screen. </span>
</p>
<p class="p4">
  <span class="s1"> <b>“Yes, it would seem so Sir.”</b> </span>
</p>
<p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">“Scan all available footage Jay and cross reference with SHIELD files and any thing else you can pull.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p4">
  <span class="s1"> <b>“As you wish, Sir.”</b> </span>
</p>
<p class="p4">
  <span class="s1"> He lowers the phone and slowly, almost cautiously glances at Loki’s eyes. He even leans forward in his seat trying to get a better view. But Loki just sits calmly gazing back at him, slowly blinking back at the now confirmed intelligent mortal. </span>
</p>
<p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">With a slow shake of his head he starts to doubt himself, “This has to be a trick.” They couldn't have missed something so obvious, right? </span>
</p>
<p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">“With these on? Now that would be a feat indeed, Stark.” He states holding up the magic suppressing cuffs into Stark’s eye line. </span>
</p>
<p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">“So all this time? You’ve been what, playing fiddle to someone else drum?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">“Not all this time no, but for a majority yes. You forget the power of the spectre, it enables the control of someone’s mind and I have been holding it this entire time. It’s effects lessened the further I was away from the ones who seek to control me, but it wasn't until I provoked an encounter with your Hulk that the effects were neutralised.” a long sigh escaped the deity at finally saying these things aloud. The truths that not even his brother could see, not that he was looking for them.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">“I’m not even sure what to say right now.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">This made Loki chuckle, “Who knew that was all it took.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">“So no one knows? Thor doesn't even suspect?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">“No, nobody knows, not even Thor. The imbecile wouldn't know even if I shouted it in his face.” He takes a deep breathe before uttering, “No one would believe me, even if I told them.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">“I do.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">“You’re different, and you don’t even know me.” It would be a difficult concept for Odin and Thor to believe that he had been manipulated into this, for all their talk of love they do not share it without restraint. </span>
</p>
<p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">Those who truly loved him would believe without hesitation, so what is the point of trying to change the old fools mind. It would be a listless venture, and his effort is better spent elsewhere. </span>
</p>
<p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">“So what happens to you, when you get back to Godland?” he asks.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">“I’ll survive,” a grimace appears on his face “somehow I always do.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">“ShouldI be worried about this?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">“You could, but it would do you no good. You would do best to not speak of this, you will be labeled more of an outcast than you already are.” He huffs, “Take the warning and prepare your realm, your fight is not over quite yet.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">“Well, when you inevitably get free, you're welcome here.I still do owe you that drink after all.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">“I shall gladly accept, you have proved more interesting than I originally hoped for, so thank you.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">He chuckles, “You're welcome reindeer games, but I still want more answers. We didn't even get into half of it right now.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p4">
  <span class="s1"> <b>“Sir, Mister Odinson is approaching.”</b> </span>
</p>
<p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">“It seems our time together is at an end, Stark.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">“Thanks, Jay” he locks eyes with Loki and gives a small nod. “Yeah, well I guess this is it Reindeer Games. Can’t say it’s been a pleasure, but it has sure been interesting” he mocks playfully causing Loki to arch a brow and huff in amusement. He gathers the gag where he left it on the floor and moves to place it back on Loki’s jaw.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">“Yes, that it has. I hate to admit it but, I’m glad to have met you, Tony Stark.” He concedes, with what appears to be a genuine smile from the Trickster god. Would wonders never cease. </span>
</p>
<p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">Tony tightens the mask and steps back as the door is suddenly wrenched open and Thor marches his way into the room, still holding the phone that Tony had given him. </span>
</p>
<p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">“Hey Point break, hope everything is okay with Jane?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">“Everything is well, thank you Stark. It was nice to hear her voice, we haven't spoken in a long time and it seems it will be longer still until we next meet.” he casts an annoyed look in Loki’s direction, which makes him roll his eyes. “Thank you for keeping an eye on my brother, Stark. I shall retake my duty now.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah no problem Fabio, it was no problem.” He pats Thor on the back as he slowly walks backward towards the door. “I guess I’ll see you both in the morning then.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">“Aye goodnight, Stark.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">Tony glances quickly toward Loki before walking out the door. Well, he thinks, he got his questions answered but he just got a butt load more. It seems its time to plan out the next steps, and work out how Loki will fit into them. God knows he hasn't seen the last of him yet. Strangely enough the thought doesn't fill him with immediate dread. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Aftermath</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The Chitauri flock down from the sky in droves, a dark dense mass that fills the sky. He’s exhausted, bruised and running out of hope. There’s too many of them. Fire and destruction follow in their wake, ash covers New Yorkers running for their lives. He takes down one, another fills its place. It doesn't seem to end. Suddenly he’s in space, his eyes remain glued to the explosion he created, unable to look anywhere else. Slowly he loses his breath, no matter how hard he tries he can’t breathe. He can distantly hear JARVIS trying to calm him. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“<b>Sir, you need to-</b>“</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Darkness seems to claw at him, screams fill his ears, terror grips his chest. There’s no escape.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“<b>Sir, you are having a-</b>“</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Suddenly light floods his eyes, blinding him. It snaps him awake. He takes a sudden breath in, and opens his eyes, blinking twice to adjust, JARVIS dimmed the lights to allow his eyes to open. The vivid images and terrible feelings of a moment ago pushed to the back for a second, he is out of that nightmare and back in the land of the living.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“<b>I’m sorry, sir. But you were experiencing a nightmare. Your heart rate was above normal and you were emitting sounds of distress. I decided it was pertinent to awaken you.</b>”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“… Thanks, buddy.” He says softly. He stays flat on the bed then sits up slowly, sweaty from the nightmare and then runs a hand through his hair murmuring to himself, “Just a bad dream, just a dream. I’m fine, we’re fine.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“<b>Sir, it is the 17th of June 2012. The weather in New York is 27 degrees with scattered clouds with windspeed up to 12 mph</b>.” Jarvis recites calmly, soothing his mind and grounding him to reality. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“How long was I out for?” He swivels to the side of the bed and heads for the bathroom hoping to disperse the lingering memories.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“<b>Three hours and 49 minutes before you starting exhibiting symptoms of distress.</b>” The news causes him to sigh, gazing at himself in the mirror he notices dark circles making him look like a bloody raccoon and a sliver of terror left in his eyes. He drinks from the tap before deciding that sleep is gonna be merely a pleasant thought tonight. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“When is Pep getting here?” he turns the shower on, discarding his sweat-soaked pyjamas as he enters the piping hot steam.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“<b>Her flight lands in approximately, 6 hours and 53 minutes sir.</b>”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Fire up the coffee maker, J. May as well get some work done.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“<b>Of course, sir. Though may I add that this isn’t the wisest course of action? You need to sleep.</b>”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’ve had a rough day and honestly all I want right now is a drink of something a lot stronger than coffee and to not go back to the terrors currently floating within my subconscious” he answers and hears the AI’s somehow sympathetic sigh, it makes him smile. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“<b>I understand, sir.</b> <b>I’ve taken the liberty on storing the files found from SHIELD’s server that you may find interesting on your tablet, they are waiting on your perusal. There is also a pot of coffee currently brewing.</b>”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What would I do without you, Jay?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“<b>To borrow Colonel Rhodes words, ‘stumble around like a clueless idiot’ sir.</b>”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Et Tu. Brutus? Speaking of Rhodey Bear, any news?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“<b>He has sent word that he will be joining you shortly, he is attempting to soothe the current military situation.</b>”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Better him than me.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He shuts off the water and dresses then sits down in the living room that has a tarp over a certain window. He gazes at it for a few moments before Jarvis jolts him out of it. Heading over to the bar he grabs a giant cup of coffee and gets comfortable on the sofa for a couple of hours of snooping through the files J quietly collected. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A few hours later and 3 cups of coffee, JARVIS lets him know that Pepper is on her way, and he tries to get out of his current headspace. When reading about SHIELD’s notes on everything alien his mind is running on overdrive. All the info on Thor’s first visit and Jane Foster, their knowledge gained on the Tesseract and everything they had been gathering from the alien bodies they picked up after the battle. It was enough to unsettle his stomach again. He pushes the tablet away and puts it to the back of his mind for now.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Jarvis, find me a contact for Miss Foster and get me all her recent studies on this Einstein Rosen Bridge.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“<b>Right away, sir.</b>”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Pep got here quicker than he thought, considering she was on the other side of the country. Clearly, nothing stops that woman when her mind is set.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She walks in at a pace, looking pristine as ever but her expression cracks at seeing him. She throws her arms around him on the sofa and holds him for a while. Then she pulls back to see for herself that he is still in one piece, after checking that he has no major injuries she proceeds to whack him with a pillow over and over again. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Why in Hell would you think it would be a good idea to fly a nuclear bomb into a space portal?!?” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey! Stop it you crazy lady!” he tries to defend himself with arms up but it doesn't help.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Answer me!” whack to the head.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Okay! Okay.” Hands up in surrender. Pep arches a brow, clearly expecting a satisfactory answer. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“… Because if I hadn't New York would be a wasteland right now. Also, I have very low impulse control, you know that.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes, I do and yet you still surpass my expectations.” Her sarcasm can be seen from space at this point he notes.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Aw shucks, Pep.” She raises a fiery brow and delivers another whack to his face. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I could have lost you,” she admits, her voice a shadow of what it was moments before.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“But… you didn’t?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I still can’t believe you did that.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Really? You can’t?” he asks, head cocked to the side playfully, hoping it elevates them out of this tension.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well, I can, I’m just still processing it.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That’s fair.” An awkward silence descends on them both, their gazes locked on each other. She decided to bring up the missed phone call, it had been weighing on her since she had noticed it on the plane.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m so sorry I missed it. I was watching you on the news as you flew up and I…”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Not your fault.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“… Still, I should have answered.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m alive, that’s what counts.” Pep wonders how long it will last, Tony can tell she’s thinking along those lines and quickly changes the subject. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So, I’m not sure how to tell you this but I may or may not have joined a boyband.” She rolls her eyes at his flippant remark.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Here I was thinking you hated team activities.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I know right? Fury is a tricksy bastard but you know, the circumstances kinda called for it I guess.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Because of the man in the leather and horns was attacking the city with an army of aliens?” false innocence coated her tongue.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah, it was one hell of a day.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She holds up a hand for him to pause, she gets up and starts towards the kitchen and proceeds to pour herself and Tony larger than normal coffees. She returns looking just a calm and collected as she normally does placing the cup on the table before him. He decides not to tell her this will be his fourth cup because who is he to decline the drink of the gods? … Has Thor tasted coffee?</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She takes a deep she faces him, “Alright, tell me everything.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They spend the next hour going over everything. His new band members, their somewhat rocky start and the epic coming together and his suspicions about SHIELD’s shady operations. Pepper becomes upset over Agent and he rubs her back while her tears stain his shirt. Having exhausted the retelling they decide to have breakfast. </span>
</p>
<p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">~~~***~~~</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“<b>Sir, Colonel Rhodes is on the line for you.</b>”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Patch him through Jarv!” A grin pulling at his lips, he’d missed his best bud.“Hey, platypus!”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Tony! I can’t believe you!”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What? You pissed you missing out on the fun? No worries, I’ll remember to send an invite next time.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Not what I’m talking about and you know it. Are you okay?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It warms him that his first question is to ask after his well-being. He can always rely on Rhodey to mother bear him, Rhodey and Pep are way too good for him. “I’m fine mom, I swear. JARVIS back me up here?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“<b>He only technically died for 0.28 seconds, Colonel Rhodes.</b>”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“JARVIS you traitor!”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You what?!” He shouts, he can see Peppers eyes widening as all the colour leaves her face, she shouts at the same time “Again?!”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hold on, you died?” Rhodey says his tone stern and filled with barely disguised worry.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah, but it didn't stick, plus I had a large green rage monster playing nurse so everything turned out peachy.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Tony, I swear to god.” Pepper looks on the verge of breaking something, her knuckles white as she holds her phone.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“… I can explain.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Rhodey’s voice pulls him back firmly, “What did I tell you to do?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You told me to behave.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“And what did you do?” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“The exact opposite” he mulishly mumbles. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“… Lord give me patience.” he sighs deeply. “Tones please try not to do anything else until I get there, I’ll be 30 minutes tops. Can you do that for me?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“… I promise not to do anything stupid until you get here” he recites glancing at Pepper who just raises an eyebrow. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Good and Pepper keep a closer eye than usual on our idiot please?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Already on it, James.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">~~~***~~~</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">An hour after calming both Rhodey and Pepper down about his latest near death experience, finds Tony seeking out a certain biologist. He finds him meditating in his room, crossed-legged on the bed with a serene expression. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey sorry, I can come back later.” He says in a hushed tone and shuffles backwards through the door but pauses as Bruce shakes his head.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No, its fine, what did you need?” he inquires, leaning over to retrieve his glasses and starts methodically cleaning them with his shirt tail. Clearly the doctor has a few OCD tendencies, but in his shoes who wouldn’t?</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Just wondering how you’re doing. Sleep well?” He gives a slow blink before changing his mind, “Wait, stupid question… was the mattress comfy?” it’s a reach but the awkwardness got to him.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“The comfiest I’ve slept on in a long time actually,” he huffs slightly bemused. “And I’m okay, fell into quite a deep sleep. Seems like yesterday really took it out of both of us.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well, you both did a lot of heavy lifting.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So did you. If it weren’t for what you did yesterday things could have gotten a lot worse. And trust me, I’m kinda the living embodiment of ‘it could be worse.’” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“All in a day’s work.” He jokes scratching his head, unable to stay still. “How much do you remember anyhow? I never got a chance to ask how it works with you and your greener self.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Normally he hates people asking about the Hulk but Tony had been nothing but kind and genuine to him, so he finds himself answering. “To be honest, it’s all slightly jumbled,” he motions at his head, “but meditation helps recenter everything usually.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Lifting his now clean glasses he pops them on, “How are you? Did you manage to sleep?” he glances at the dark circles under the inventors eyes.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Tony turns away and runs a hand through his hair and nods. “Yeah, not a lot but wasn't really expecting to get much anyhow.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Makes sense, considering we were attacked by a Norse god and aliens riding jet skis.” He says straight-faced. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Tony nods slightly until he notices the smirk on Bruce’s face, and he huffs. “Its like you took the words straight outta my mouth.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He takes a deep breath and forces himself to appear still. “Look, I know we don’t know each other that well, but-” he looks apprehensive. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Bruce looks intrigued and motions for Tony to continue.“Well, would you ever consider working here?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Coming back to America? I don't know…”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No, well I mean yes, but I meant working for SI. I hear we have a killer pension plan.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“… Tony, there’s a reason I left.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah I know but maybe I can give you a reason to stay? I mean, think about it, your very own lab, all the top-notch tech you could possibly dream of and not to brag but a pretty awesome lab partner!” he holds both thumbs toward himself. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s not the job part that’s the problem, though Ross has managed to blacklist me for work in the states. It’s not just me that you would be hiring, Tony.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“As far as I see it, it’s a great two for one deal and don't worry about Ross, since severing most of my ties with the military I have a few tricks up my sleeve for keeping out demanding assholes with an axe to grind. Speaking of bossy assholes with sticks up their asses, I have enough childhood repressed spite and an army of lawyers to keep Fury out off both out of our business, everything would be on our terms. Plus I have to admit getting to toss around ideas and concepts with you sounds mighty intriguing. It would be nice to have someone on my level around here, Bruce”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">At Bruce’s indecisive face he quickly explains, “…I’m not asking for an answer right away, just think on it and let me know.” He mumbles,chewing his lips and trying not to sound too hopeful.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Thank you, Tony. Really, I appreciate it, and I promise I’ll think about it.” He can tell that Tony is sincere in his offer. Being on the run makes you know what to look for, and it would be nice to stay in one place longer than a couple months. He knows he would be safe with Tony, plus he has fun with him, it’s been a while since he had fun. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">His response fills Tony with delight and spotting Bruce’s amused smile he tries to dampen his joy but to no avail.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh before I forget!” turns back to Bruce before leaving. “Thanks for the save, Hulk buddy. I would be a pancake on the sidewalk if not for you.” Banner gets a tingly feeling from Hulk being pleased with his Tin Man. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Well, that’s new.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">~~~***~~~</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You better be brewing the strong stuff.” The widow calls strutting into the kitchen. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You know Jarvis only stocks the good stuff.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Then I’ll take the biggest cup you have.” She states, propping herself up at the breakfast bar.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Tony busies himself gathering another cup, giving her ample time to look at him, and what she see’s makes her squint her eyes, “Did you sleep?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“On and off, you?” He hands over the cup before fully inhaling his own at an ungodly speed. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“About the same… you’ve been ignoring Fury’s calls” she states with a deadpan expression, but a turn of her lips gives away her amusement. “He’s getting real pissy about it.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“He’s lucky I even let him have my number. Oh, and be sure to tell the angry pirate that I don’t work for him,” he points a finger at himself, “consultant remember?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’ll be sure to tell him that.” She squints and tilts her head,“But would you really want to work for SHIELD?” she asks rhetorically since they have had this conversation many times.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">With no hesitation, “Hell no! Long hours, low pay and Fury riding my ass every weekday. Rather work with… Hammer,” he makes a disgusted face at his own ill-thought-out analogy. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Exactly, you’re welcome.” She smirks before asking, “You’d stoop that low?” She remembers Hammer, the slime ball wouldn't stop looking at her chest.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“God no, but when I thought of mediocrity his face immediately came to mind,” he quips with a smirk. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Makes sense,” she retorts.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So, crazy day huh?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Can’t say I’ve had many that were crazier.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“… But a few come to mind?” he asks sarcastically.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She merely shrugs and smirks at his theatrical suspicion.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“How’s Barton?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“How do you think? He had his mind and control wrenched from him by a crazy alien calling himself a god.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah the guy has had a tough couple of days,” he grimaces in sympathy. SHEILD will be sure to be thorough with interrogation, he hopes the archer gets through it quickly.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What about you? You’ve had your fair share of traumatic experiences yesterday.” She seems to genuinely care with her question but one can never completely be sure of where you stood with her. Being a spy tends to put a crimp in your authenticity. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Me? Pfft I’m fine. Crazy aliens with jet ski’s, Norse gods prancing about in skin-tight leather, having a quick vacation in space…” he momentarily catches her eyes and he lets a little of what he’s feeling slip through. She holds his gaze and softens her features and he knows she understands. “But you know me, I bounce back like a champ.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“… Of course.” She shakes her head fondly and reaches out to hold his hand. “Though what you saw up there, it can’t have been easy.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“… It wasn’t a picnic.” He takes a steadying breath and looks away from her. He appreciated the comfort but this wound is way too raw to go poking at it like this. “But I lived, somehow I always do,” he mutters softly.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well,if you need anyone to talk to or you know drink your body weight in spirits…”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Call you?” His eyes immediately latch onto hers somewhat wearily.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well, who else do you know who looks as good in skin-tight leather?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">That pulls a smirk out of him, “Clearly you haven't seen pictures of my MIT days.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh I have, and pass on my compliments to Colonel Rhodes.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">That genuinely makes him chuckle, “Oh I’ll be sure to.” He finally pulls his hand away and starts rifling through the fridge. “Want anything?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You got any more of those blueberries?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Woman after my own heart.” he chuckles, a metallic ping sounds as he taps his chest. He pulls out a couple bags and chucks one at her without looking, which she deftly plucks out the air like he knew she would.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Speaking of Pepper, how is she?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“She’s fine, flew in a couple hours ago. She’s a little traumatised by my recklessness but that’s not abnormal for us.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Makes sense, you have a chaotic behavioural pattern that often leads to self-destructive tendencies.” He looks immediately offended at the recitation of his obvious flaws, “But, you are invaluable in a crisis and capable enough to clean up your own messes. You may put yourself in dangerous situations and often at impossible odds but you always find a way of pulling through. I wouldn't count you out just yet,”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He looks a little gob-smacked. ‘Why the hell was that never in my evaluation?!”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A roll of the eyes is all she gives, sighing “You know why.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Whatever, by the way, I think that was the nicest thing you’ve ever said to me.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well, that’s not true… I complimented your ass at your birthday party remember?” she smirks, clearly having fun.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That’s true, I still cherish the memory fondly.” He winks at her, and pops another blueberry in his gob, “You’re being weirdly nice to me right now.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What do you mean?” She asks innocently, how she manages to pull that off authentically he does not know. “I could punch you in the face if you want?” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I think I’ll give that a hard pass, you’re petite but frighteningly strong.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She looks satisfied with his answer. He takes a sip of his coffee and calmly asks, “So you debriefed Fury already?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She tilts her head at him, frowning at the question. “Obviously, Barton and I both did shortly after Loki was apprehended.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Makes sense, Captain Birdseye needs to keep tabs on every nook and cranny.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s standard procedure, Stark.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You wound me, call me Tony. Anyway, I was just wondering if maybe you-“</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“<b>Sir, pardon the interruption but Director Fury is calling the Avengers to the meeting point.</b>”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“… Never mind.” He shakes his head and starts moving towards the elevator.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Nat raises a brow at the obvious deflection but he quickly waves it away, “Tony-“</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Don’t worry about it,” he dismisses nervously tapping the elevator button. He hears a sigh behind him, followed by sharp beats of her patented leather boots.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">~~~***~~~</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So… tell me all about your sparkly rainbow bridge, Blondie. Because I gotta admit, it sounds fascinating.” Tony asks.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Aye, it is a gateway that provides passage throughout the Nine Realms. There is no other quite like it.” Thor boasts.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“This is what Doctor Foster is currently researching?” Bruce inquires.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He nods rather enthusiastically, his inner golden retriever bounding to the forefront. “She has been tracking its energy for a while now, it was how we met,” he smiles and reminisces. “She found me when I came to Midgard, and I collided with her vehicle quite fiercely.” His smile widens at the fond memories. Banner’s eyes crinkle as he fake coughs into his hands. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So it connects to nine different realms? And those are again, for those of us who didn't study up?” Tony asks.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Asgard, Vanaheim, Nidavellir, Alfheim, Midgard, Muspelheim, Niflheim, Helheim and Jotunheim.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“And you can get to these other planets via the yellow brick road?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He squints at the nickname but carries on, “Aye, Heimdall is the Gatekeeper, he holds dominion of the Bifrost at the Allfather’s command. It is said there is nothing that his eyes cannot see,” his eyes flit to Loki for a moment “However, there are other ways between realms of course, but the Bifrost is the main Gateway for trade and diplomacy.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“… Science why have you forsaken me?” he mutters under his breath, it makes Bruce chuckle. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I remember speaking to Jane about your science, she is very intelligent and her work is highly intuitive for midgardians, she has grasped what others have failed to.” He looks very proud of Jane clearly he’s head over feels for her, it’s kinda adorable actually. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What your ancestors call magic and what you call science, where I come from they are one and the same.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You mean Clarke was right and magic is just science we don't understand yet?” Bruce asks, his interest peaked.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes, exactly!” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Tony looks a little constipated at the thought and notices that Loki rolls his eyes at Thor’s explanation. Looks like David Copperfield thinks there’s a little more to it than that, or maybe anything coming out of Thor’s mouth was irritating for him. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So, in theory, humans can learn to do magic too?” Bruce inquires.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Thor looks pleased with the thought, “Aye, given enough time and experience I do not see why not! Midgardians would benefit greatly from such knowledge, and whilst you have much changed from my visit to this realm centuries ago, you are far behind the other realms in terms of…” The thunder god tapers off a little when he sees everyone giving him a stink eye and realises his mistake. Clearly, Jane’s tutelage is paying off.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I mean to say, Midgardian adaptability is second to none, you will catch up in no time I’m sure.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Thanks L’Oriel, appreciate it.” A grin faker than Hammers creativity plastered over his face.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Thor nods somewhat saltily and turns to address the resident neutral ground of the group. “With Jane’s help, I’m sure you will reach that goal quite soon. Though last we met her life’s work was stolen from her by SHEILD, they came in the middle of the night like cravens. She was on the verge of great things and they took it away! Their reasons were weak and cowardly!”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Little sparks of light bounce of his hands and hammer (heh) whilst his face becomes tinged red the more agitated he becomes. Loki looks like he’s bored completely by the show, like he’d seen this re-run way too many times to count.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Their driver casts a wary glance in the rear view mirror clearly not appreciating having a riled up Pikachu in his van. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The resident spy tries to calm the situation, “Calm down Big Guy, SHEILD returned Doctor Foster her belongings and they’ve promised not to halt her work like that again. As far as I’m aware she’s taken on a job in London, and she seems happy.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He takes a deep breath, nodding at her reassurance. “Aye, I am aware. Jane mentioned that she was now living else where. She prefers the weather, apparently it reminds her of me.” He huffs, “She deserves peace and quite away from your SHIELD, to explore the stars and sky.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A collective breathe is took by all, and led by Bruce. A man with such breath taking anger management issues sure does know how to bring the tranquil vibes. He wonders what a big bag of weed would actually do to him, probably knock him out for a solid twelve hours.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So, how is it gonna go down back home? What happens to Prongs when you two get back to Godland?“ The question draws Loki’s eyes to him but he forces himself to keep his attention on Thunder thighs. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“When we return to Asgard the Allfather shall decide his fate.” He states as if it was a given.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Nat raises a perfectly sculpted brow, “Seems like a pretty big bias.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well, they are a monarchy, right?” Bruce reasons, the tilt of his head shows he too has questions. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Thank god I’m an atheist and an American” Tony mumbles.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The others are discussing Asgard in more depth when Tony’s thoughts drift to his late night visit with the chained god into front of him. He’s strangely tempted to voice his thinking to the group in spite of the Loki’s caution when a swift pain blooms in his leg.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">His teeth bury into his lip on reflex, the sharp tang of blood coating his tongue as he comprehends just who booted him. The prince of lies holds his gaze and ever so slowly shakes his head. His eyes speaking the threat more clearly than words could express. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Realising that Loki had somehow clued in to what he was thinking left him a little shocked. Not many could keep up with him, with a few exceptions; namely some in this car. Yet he couldn't help the intrusive thought that worried about what was next for the god, he didn't seem the type to be kept down for long but that didn't mean it would be a breeze. Clearing his thoughts very ineffectively with a shake of the head he tries to dislodge the frankly insane thoughts circling his mind. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He decides to intrude into the conversation with true Stark fineness. “We interrupt this conversation to talk about something more important, me. Did you know that I’m so much more than just a pretty face and a good time?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You don't say, Stark.” Nat remarks in that deadpan way of hers.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah, I remember hearing that somewhere. Billionaire, playboy, genius, philanthropist, right?” Banner quips, clearly trying not to laugh but his eyes betrayed him.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You have many fine qualities, Stark. You should be proud!” Thor bellows as if congratulating him, he waves a hand at Loki, “Much like my brother, you have many attributes that contribute well in battle. He-“ </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">At the mention of his name said brother was glaring daggers at the blond like blood would be spilt any second, deciding to intervene like the good samaritan he is, he shouts; “Hey! We weren't finished talking about me!”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’re insufferable” Nat chuckles with a roll of her eyes.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“And yet, you suffer me” he sasses, winking at her. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Nat snorts and mutters under her breathe for all to hear, “Don’t push me, rocket man or I’ll trade you in for a newer model.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He glares playfully at her which makes Bruce snort like pig which set Thor off laughing like a three year old. This was definitely the fun car, he mentally notes. Ha! Suck it Rogers. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Finally arriving at Central Park, the one place big enough to ship off the alien brothers without needing lawn maintenance. It feels a little surreal for this weird ass chapter to come to a close, as quick as aliens and gods had come into their lives, they were just as quick to leave it.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">After getting the all clear from the men in black, Rogers and Barton emerge out of the front van. Steve had wanted a chance to talk to some fellow soldiers and Clint, well, he just wanted to be as far away from Maleficent as possible.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They all move out and assume position, circling the brothers in an attempt to look like this had this all in hand. He doesn't take his eyes off the darker god, watching every step with suspicion. A sense of trepidation leaving him jittering and on edge. With only a few moments away from shipping their new aliens back to their home world he realises the he still has a lot of unanswered questions left. Answers he knows he’ll never get with the only available source getting beamed up and away.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">That more than anything leaves him apprehensive, he mentally pats himself on the back for remembering his sunglasses. They help hide a multitude of sins and emotions better left repressed and concealed. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Thor holds out the tesseract in its shiny new canister courtesy of yours truly and offers the other end to Loki. Seeing his last chance he locks eyes with tall, dark and troubled and as subtly as he can mouths the words, good luck. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Thinking that was the end of it, it freaks him out to hear a soft murmur inside his own skull. One that is definitely not his. “Good luck to you too, Anthony Stark. I very much hope our paths cross again.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It takes everything he has to not respond outwardly, biting his lip so fiercely he can taste blood. What the hell?! Had the god been able to do that this entire time?</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Then between one blink and the next, he’s blinded by a harsh ice blue light that leaves behind a faint buzzing in the air. Everyone’s blinking furiously trying to get used to the alien floodlight when suddenly it’s gone and with it Thor and Loki.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">~~~***~~~</span>
</p>
<p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">~~~Flashback~~~</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Deciding now was as good a time as any Clint decides to track down his new Overlord. Heading down the corridor into the make shift lab he catches Selvig geeking out at the cube.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey, you seen the boss?” Selvig eyes refuse to leave the tesseract, entranced by his new blue nightlight. Annoyed Clint snaps his fingers in his face to regain his attention.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“She’s fascinating isn't she?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah, she’s real interesting.” He mocks, unable to stop rolling his eyes at the new fanatic, “Have you seen the boss?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I think he was in the back, he said he wasn't to be disturbed.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Did he say why?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“… I didn't ask” Selvig’s head tilts as if that question was redundant. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Right.” He nods and starts heading toward the back.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He finds the alien sat alone, legs crossed as if meditating. He would say Loki looked peaceful if not for the deep wrinkle on his forehead portraying some conflict.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Boss?” he asks quietly. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">When he gets no response he decides to wait, there is nothing further he can do until he talks to Loki anyway.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">After a few minutes of awkward silence, Loki joins him in the land of the living through a sharp jerk as if he was shoved violently. The action causing him to inhale sharply as if punched in the gut. As a consequence, the spectre is thrown without care, and lands with a clatter right at Clint’s feet.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Bending to pick it up, he stops short of a few inches, “Don’t touch it!”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He straightens up clasping his hands in front of him, telegraphing he’s weaponless and not a threat.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Boss, is everything okay?” he softly inquires, tracking every movement, his training not allowing for anything different. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">For all that his actions are controlled and his ultimate goal set in stone, he is free to think and feel however muted it may be. In this moment he feels wearisome that Loki won’t be ready for what is to come.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He looks exhausted, bones almost poking out of his face and skin so pale it’s almost pure white. Theres a few deep intakes of breath before the god’s breathing evens out, eyes darting about to assess his surroundings. Upon landing on Clint he slowly and smoothly stands, managing to somehow look graceful. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A mask falls over tense features, seemingly impenetrable to even him. Yet he distantly thinks that he knows someone better skilled at cracking them.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Boss is everything-“</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“There’s no need to repeat yourself, Barton. I ignored you just fine the first time.” His brows furrow a bit at the term boss. “Everything is fine.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You don’t look fine, sir.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Then cease looking.” Loki orders, eyes boring into him, yet Clint just continues to look at him as if he wasn't seconds from having one less limb attached. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What made you inflict your presence on me now, Barton? It better be of some import.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He looks expectant, like nothing strange happened, so Clint plays along. He slowly starts to walk away from the spectre at his feet, which sets in motion a weird sort of dance with the god that leaves them with their positions reversed.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Everything is going according to plan, Selvig is still contending with the tesseract. Though he seems to be spouting poetry about it every few minutes.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Said deity quickly glances down and with a quick flick of the foot has the sceptre in hand and placed on the table at his side.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes, it has a way of touching everyone differently. For Selvig, it is feeding him knowledge, or truth as he puts it.” His mouth tightens and his eyes lock onto Barton. “What did it show you, Agent Barton?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“My next target.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ah, always the soldier,” Loki made a grimace that might have been either deprecation or patronising. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s what I am.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“But it’s not all you are” Loki tilts his head, considering all of him from head to toe. “I can see why Fury chose you to guard such treasure.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“He is someone you will have to contend with, Boss. As long as he’s in the air I’ll have trouble pinning him down.” He states, “He will also be assembling a team.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh really?” he smirks. “Do you think they will pose a threat?” he asks jokingly but something tells him that Loki is contemplating something else.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“To each other more than anything else, but if Fury can corral them into playing nice and he might, they have the likelihood of creating a problem for us.” Loki nods at the remark, but his eyes are drifting. They seem to do that often, like his mind is constantly somewhere else. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You admire Fury, don’t you Barton?” he asks, the sceptre holding his attention. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“He has a clean line of sight, I can respect that.” Instinctively part of him doesn't liking where this is heading.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Is that why he is still alive?” he asks softly.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The question freezes him suddenly, thoughts crashing into one another in an attempt to rationalise his actions. His hands start flexing, head bowed in acknowledgement, “It might be, I was disorientated-“ he utters.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You have more heart than I thought.” Loki mutters quietly, a rumbling chuckle passes his lips.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Sir?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Calm yourself, Barton.” His gaze slowly wanders back to him with a smirk twisting his lips. “I told you to act, not kill. However, I can’t help but notice that your manner of action was a slaughter of the others.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Clint thinks back on that moment and realises it’s true. Loki never told him to kill those agents, his instincts took over after the sceptre, but not with Fury. Loki seems to find that equally interesting and amusing. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He steels himself again shaking his head slightly, his mind feels slightly jumbled. “Anyway a gun isn’t my weapon of choice.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No, I can see that” he says softly. “This team he will be gathering, tell me about them.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“There’s Rogers, a super-soldier who was encased in ice for seventy years. He’s strong, follows orders and has quite the record. But for all that he’s enhanced physically, he is still human. Stark is a genius with technology and has a suit that allows flight and is highly weaponised. But get him out of it and he’s an easy take-down. Romanoff is as highly trained as I am and has a knack for ferreting out things you’d rather keep hidden. You have to catch her unaware if you want a chance at getting the upper hand. And lastly, there is Banner, he is the main contender, he can turn into an almost unstoppable monster. It’s basically a giant berserker, but the trick is getting him whilst he’s still human.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Compile all that you can find on this team and everything Fury has shared with you.” Clint nods at the order and mentally starts filling everything he remembers about Fury’s pet project.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I think its time I introduce myself.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s a risk.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes, yes it is.” The gods fingers start tapping the table seemingly unconsciously. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well, if you are set on making yourself known, could be useful.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Loki smiles menacingly, his attention back on the conversation, “Tell me what you need.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I need a distraction and an eyeball.” He states and adds almost as an after thought, “Also a new bow, I feel kinda naked without one.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The statement makes him furrow his brow but he concedes to the seemingly random requirements. “You shall have it.” He concedes as he turns his back on him, clearly he's dismissed. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Barton walks out but stops at the threshold. “Have you eaten yet, boss?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">At the question Loki’s muscles coil in sudden tension, “That is none of your concern, Agent Barton.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Clint merely nods, before turning to leave he remarks, “You look like shit Boss, I’ll go make sandwiches.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “What? Barton, no” He snaps ineffectively as Barton leaves the room.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">~~~Flashback ended~~~</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">“Okay fess up, what are you up to?” he whispers to Tony.</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m sure I have no idea what you mean, birdbrain.” The perfect picture of innocence, if Clint didn't know him better he’d believe it.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Eyes drawn and suspicious as fuck, he reaches out to grab him but resists at the last moment, “You spoke to him didn't you?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“… maybe I did, maybe I didn’t. What’s it to you?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You boys ready to move?” Nat inquires, her eyes flickering between them.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah, tweety and I were just switching numbers, god forbid I deprave him of my dazzling wit.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She squints her eyes and states deadpan, “Yes however would he live without it.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You know, we three should hang out sometime. Barton can bring the bad decisions, Romanoff you’re on alcohol and I’ll bring the bail money. What do you say?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">That makes Clint raise a brow in doubt but Nat’s eyes twinkle like she’s planning something, “That sounds like a bad idea… I’m in.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He winks at them both and slowly walks back to a waiting Banner, “Awesome! We’re gonna have a good time! Later Katniss, Red call me!” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Clint mutters to Nat, “He spoke with him.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Who?” She frowns vaguely concerned at the look Clint gives her “Loki? Well, he’s alive at least, do you think it’s gonna be a problem?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Maybe, I just can’t put my finger on it.” He sighs and rubs his eyes under his frames.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“… He did seem concerned earlier, wanted to talk but we got cut off.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“… Keep an eye on him?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Already on it” she threads her arm through his and heads back to their new teammates.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry this took so long to upload but my procrastination knows no bounds! :/ Hopefully you like it!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Dishonourable Dead</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Rubble stacks high on every corner, fires crawl through cracks in walls and people… walking in a daze. He can’t help but look at the devastation he’s caused and wince, he had never wanted this, not here. Midgard was a habitual retreat for him, away from Asgard’s rigidity and far from those who would instantly recognise him, no matter the form he took. It was a place he visited many times over the past few thousand years, he found comfort in the chaos and ingenuity with every step mortals take. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Waking up to that undertaking had torn something in his soul, to know that everything had been done by his hand. His breathing laboured as the light poured into his eyes, wishing that he had been alone. One thought echoing in his thoughts constantly, what have I done? He never considered that he would be the one that needed saving, to be rescued from the dangerous game he had no choice but to play. It’s what he needed but fate had deemed him unworthy it seemed. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The guilt washes over him for the hundredth time that day, Midgard was more than a peaceful and refreshing retreat for him but home to those he cherished. He brought war and destruction to their doorstep when all he has ever strived to do is keep them from out of the path of danger. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">All he wanted was to get it right for once, to prove that he could do it, for them… for him. But the truth had dealt him a vicious blow and beaten that fleeting feeling of hope.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Shaking such thoughts from his head he turns it to more rational thinking. Planning ways to lend aid this chaotic city is an immediate contemplation, restitution that he fully intended to pay. He will figure something out, but he is still so tired. He has never felt this tired before, this bone-deep exhaustion. Not just physically or magically but mentally, it has taken out so much of him, he fears that there is nothing left of him. There is all but a shell of his former self, he is no longer that person, he has changed. For better or worse that is still the question.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">However, he takes some comfort in knowing that there was one person who still cares for him. He closes his eyes and reminds himself of that one piece of benevolence… </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">~~~***~~~</span>
  <span class="s2">
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span class="s1">Flashback </span>
  <span class="s2">
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span class="s1">~~~***~~~</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Thor’s diatribe fills the air, the space filled with his monotonous drivel; “we’re brothers, we miss you, I mourned you Loki!” It becomes repetitive after the first hundred times, so he closes his eyes and wills himself to lose consciousness.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Five minutes into his forced meditation he hears a thud to his left, it seems Thor has beaten him to it. Normally such happenings would raise alarm within him but without having to open his eyes he knows what’s occurring. He knows who just arrived in the room, he would know that magic anywhere. A warmth fills him at the sudden presence, the closeness a much-needed anchor in the sea he’s been drowning in.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So, clearly you’ve been busy.” The voice is exasperated and yet fond.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> It’s what finally makes him open his eyes, he finds what he expected but a little changed. The beard is a new addition, it adds a few years to his boyish face. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The man standing before him is a pleasant turn of events. His mouth was pressed into a closed thin line, and his hair-naturally wavy and dark brown-was tousled as if hands had been running through it constantly. The jacket he wore over his broad shoulders was worn brown leather and the scarf around his neck was a deep burgundy tied haphazardly. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Upon seeing the gag and cuffs that bind Loki’s wrists he immediately moves to untie the gag and then unchain him but Loki raises his hands. “I wouldn’t bother trying, the Allfather appears to have keyed them specifically to me.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well, aren't you special?” he mutters.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Was that ever in doubt?” Loki waves the manacles about, “Unfortunately Odin is finally learning from past mistakes.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">That gets a huff before the others gazing back at him. “Its good to see you,” Loki blurts out. He notices that the other is analysing him, probably for injuries.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Are you hurt?” he asks, creases deepening at his eyes, the worry for the trickster plain to even the most obtuse.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m fine.” Trying as he might hide such weakness.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The other merely glares at him until he relents, “Nothing that won’t heal within a few hours.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He rolls his eyes but his shoulders fall at the admission, that was one less worry off their mind. “You’ll forgive me if I don't take that at face value.” He kneels so they are at the same height.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You don’t believe me?” Loki huffs, his eyes crinkling in amusement.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’re not telling the whole truth.” He smirks, “I know your ways remember?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">That makes the god smirk, “That was one I didn't mean to teach you.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh, I think I’ve put it to good use throughout the centuries.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You always were a quick study.” He smiles, and a warmth raises within him just at the nearness of this man.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It is part of my charm.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The other checks him magically and physically for injuries and eases some of the pain Loki failed to mention.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Thank you” he murmurs, that dull ache within him eases to manageable levels.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“… Where have you been?” The other asks, his eyes boring into Loki’s.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“.. I-“</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No one could find you, no one could even sense you or your magic. You couldn't send a signal? Any sign of life? It was like you were dead.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“… I’m sorry. You have to know, I didn’t want to put you through that.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They just sit in a few minutes of silence where he is just stared at, pure disbelief that Loki real and before of him still apparent in his eyes. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“… You’re not going to ask why I was leading the Chitauri?” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I assume you had a reason.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Fondness wells up so fast he can barely speak. “… Some would think your blind faith in me misplaced.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well, others don’t know you as well as I do. And I’ll have you know I’m an excellent judge of character.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Loki snorts and sighs deeply.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Tell me what happened.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Loki’s eyes drift from his. “I wouldn’t even know where to begin.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well, let’s start at the beginning. Amora came looking for you.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Loki looks up in surprise. “She spoke with you?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It seemed she was getting desperate. She claimed the last time she saw you, you were getting ready for the coronation. Next thing anyone knows; people are saying you are dead,” his voice falters a little, “but no one would say how or why or what happened.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Loki looks pained at the words. “There were some complications, everything happened so quickly and I can admit that I was not thinking clearly.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He looks like he is about to ask further questions so Loki cuts him off, “Suffice it to say, I fell into the void.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">His mouth is left agape. “The void? But how- Surely that- I don’t understand.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I know you want answers, and I promise you will have them but I just need some time to come to terms with what happened myself.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He looks at Loki and understanding flashed across his face. Clearly, he had been through a lot and whatever happened in Asgard doesn't explain his actions on this realm with those creatures so he drops it for now.“Take as long as you need.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Loki’s shoulders immediately slump, “Thank you.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“But I would like some answers about the destruction you brought to this city.” He waves a hand at sleeping Thor, “he does seem weirdly susceptible to those but we don’t have a lot of time.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes, the oaf seems to have developed a tolerance over the centuries.” he grimaces.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So?…” he asks softly, sitting fully on the floor now with legs crossed. His knee brushing the others, trying to ground him. But the look in Loki’s eyes makes it seem in vain. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I fell-“ he takes a deep breathe “what felt like centuries until one day I was plucked from it.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“By what?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Loki looks him in the eye again, “By whom.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">His brows furrow, knowing this doesn't end well, “Who was it?” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“A being we all long thought dead. One of his followers found me in the void and brought me to their master. It was deemed that I still had some use left in me.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A deep breath, “I was convinced that attacking this realm and retrieving a certain artefact was in my best interest.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“… They must be powerful to convince you of such, against your better judgement.” Knowing that Loki meant he’d been tortured, that was abundantly clear in his movement and vacant gaze. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“…They were very persuasive.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“… And yet, you didn’t complete your mission.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">His lips twist in a parody of a smile, “No it seems I have not, a shame.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Another answer filed away in his mind, nothing is explicitly stated but that is not the way Loki works. Everything is hidden, closed between words and tucked away with double meaning. They have never needed words to understand each other. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Were you in the city when-.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He quickly shakes his head. “No, but as soon as I saw what was happening I came straight here.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Loki nods, of course the sight of him attacking the city in such a way was bound to gather attention, a calculated risk but not one he entirely regrets.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What was the artefact you were tasked with collecting?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“… a certain valuable stone.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The others eyes immediately go wide, truly an accomplishment for those large doe eyes. “You can’t mean…”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No, no… not that one.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“There’s another on this realm?!”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It appears so.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What are the bloody chances? …Which is it?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Very, very slim. As for Space, turns out SHIELD has been dallying with it for years.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well, that’s sort of… daunting.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Silence once again depends between them before the man snorts and causing Loki to chuckle, though it sounds drained even to him.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“New York will need rebuilding.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m sorry.“ Loki said again. He didn't know what else to say.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Stop apologising, you are not entirely at fault.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No, just partly,” he remarks.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I will see if the others will help, it is within their power after all.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“They would lend their aid?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“They will if I ask.” Loki raises an eyebrow, clearly amused by the authority in his voice. “Nicely that is.” he amends and Loki hums as if he believes him. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well if you need any help-“</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I will call for you, I know. But first, you’ll need to get out of those cuffs.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes, that is going to prove to be an issue.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“An issue you will be able to solve?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Loki raises another brow, “What do you take me for?” It makes him laugh, Loki had missed that sound.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Silence reigns once more. For all that they have to say to each other, it is hard to pass their lips, it is enough for now to be near each other. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“How do you think Odin will react?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh, I’m sure he will be overjoyed to reunite with his long lost son.” His voice saccharine wobbles on the term son. Because he is not, nor was he ever. It certainly explains a lot during his childhood. “There will be a trial, hopefully. More than likely I will be sentenced to confinement in the dungeons, for the next however many centuries.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Then going back isn't an option.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Loki grimaces, “Not if I can help it, no.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You need to head straight to Hela.” His face looks like he expects to be followed.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“…. I shall, but why?” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Do you think Amora and I the only ones mourning you?” he asks with slight disbelief. “Besides, she’s waiting for you.” he smirks, “Best not to keep her waiting too long, you know how she gets.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He sighs, “And how do you suppose I do that with these?” he lifts the chains to eye level.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Easy, use the Stone to drop you elsewhere. The cuffs, Thor and Stone land in Asgard as planned and you take the next stop to Helheim.” Loki arches a brow. “I assume that’s what Thor is using to return to Asgard? You’ll need a case to contain it, that’s why you’re still here right? Besides, Amora mentioned something about the Bifrost being down.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Clever boy” he whispers fondly.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Thor sputters and starts to twitch awake. They both look at him with vary levels of annoyance and exasperation. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The other raises to go, “Looks like its time to go.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Before you leave, there is something else you need to know.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What is it?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“There is another at play on this realm.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Another player?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No, another Stone.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“… You have got to be kidding me. Which one now?” he almost whines, exasperated.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Loki nods reluctantly. “The mind stone, I’m afraid Shied will have taken it elsewhere by now, but do keep a lookout if you will. I’ll see you soon, minn kind.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m keeping you to that.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">~~~***~~~</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">End Flashback</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Back in the van and the Man of Iron seems to be wrestling with something, noting he seems a tad at war with himself, Loki decides to halt such an occurrence. A swift kick to the shin and a tiny shake of his head effectively gets the point across. The mortal quickly reinserts himself in the conversation, gaining everyone’s attention. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">When they get out of the van he notices Banner and Stark walking closely, Stark looked overly delighted and Banner a tad shy but an unmissable fondness reflects at the genius. Like attracts like after all he muses, and minds like theirs need intelligence to feed and bounce off of. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The so-called Avengers gather around them in an attempt to present a united front, with seconds away from bidding them goodbye. Skirting his gaze away from his not-brother, merely glancing at that stubborn idiot is enough to annoy him. Instead it lands on far pleasanter sights, Anthony Stark. Yet the object of his thoughts had the same idea and he meets warm brown eyes that hover over his every move.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The Midgardian was a surprise, observant and intelligent. He had not held hope that his ruse would be so easily seen through, but Stark had done it. It left a warm feeling in him, that a mortal who had been threatened by his hand, held him not in contempt, but understanding.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Upon noticing that he now held his gaze Stark holds it without a flicker of unease, remarkable for a mortal. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ruining the moment like he so often does through sheer talent, Thor holds out their transport for him to take. He clasped the cold iron handle and one last time glances at Stark who mouths a most unexpected sentiment for the second time that day. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">That warm feeling reignites and he tempts a little mischief upon his departure, unable to hold his tongue. “Good luck to you too, Anthony Stark. I very much hope our paths cross again.” And he realises that it’s true, he hopes that he will see him again. A mind like that is bound for great things and he can’t wait to see how it unfolds. </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">~~~***~~~</span>
  <b></b>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Heading straight to Hela’s domain takes little effort, the stone aided his guidance and deposited him safely within the realm of the dead. Considered an unusual sanctuary for many, yet for him, it is one of peacefulness and security, here he would be able to recuperate his physical, magical and emotional damages. No one living can enter Hela’s domain without her express permission, not even the Allfather has authority in this realm. Nor would be willing to enter without significant cause, and Loki’s escape will soon be the least of his not father’s worries. Though some part of him wishes he would, at least then he would know that Odin still cared. One can only truly hate if one still loves after all. He is sure it would wound him deeply to see indifference on the All-fathers face, putting that particular meeting off will be a priority for the foreseeable. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">With a deep breath, he takes in the air around him. The silence and misty lands have always helped soothe a chaotic mind, and now more than ever they are especially needed. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He appears to have landed in her throne room, which is rarely used unless she has the very occasional visitor. The room is cavernous, extended to heights that reach beyond sight, coated in a dark cracked stone with runes carved throughout. For all that it was cold and commanding the throne proved to catch the eye simply for its colour and individuality, the only piece of Hela’s personalty in the whole room. The wood is ancient even by their standards, the fabric deep emerald green, carved sigils of her rank, power and heritage etched all over the wood. It towers above all else with a platform leading down into the chamber. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">His attention is immediately snatched from his thoughts at the sharp tapping of cutting heels on a coarse stone. All at once, all he sees is her, the sharp features of Hela’s face were merely a reflection of her entire body and everything from her deep emerald eyes to her sharp jaw and the way she held herself implied the royalty she embodied.She was her father’s daughter by all appearances but she’d inherited her mother’s seething anger. It burned through her sometimes like ferocious fire, swift and desolating and unstoppable.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She pauses a few feet away, eyes tracing every inch of him. He stands rigid trapped by her gaze unable to move, not wishing to break this stalemate. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Father.” At her voice, he can breathe again.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hello, Hela.” She runs and latches onto him. It knocks the wind out of him a little. His arms naturally encircle her, pulling her tight. Nestling his face in her hair he breathes her in, the familiarity and kindness of the embrace.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I thought-“</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I know, I’m sorry.” He squeezes her even tighter.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She pulls away slightly to smile at him, “I’m glad you are well.” She then hits him so hard that he winces. “Don’t you ever do that again!” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Where have you been?” she demands, temper starting to flare.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hela-“</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No! You are not leaving until you tell me what happened, and don't try skirting around the truth.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He rubs his arm before hugging her to him again before she can cause more bruises. “I’m sorry, darling. If there was any way of contacting you safely know that I would have.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">At his embrace, the fire simmers in her veins, and the fight gives way to grief. “I held out hope, you did not turn up in my realm so I thought that surely you could not have perished. But the longer no one heard from you and after the rumours of your… disappearance. I didn't know what to think. No one could find you, and we all looked. We didn’t stop. It is not like you to not contact one of us for that long.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Immediately guilt consumes him, that he had put his children through such worry and heartache. However, he tenses at the mention of his disappearance and breathes a deep sigh. He had already talked about his absence, so all logic dictates that it should not be harder a second time but the words are hard to pass his lips. He knows Hela will want a thorough explanation for his absence than he had previously given. </span>
  <b></b>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She pulls away from his embrace to hold his gaze, “I also heard rumours that the All-mother was in mourning…I hope to the Norns you have a good explanation for that.” And there it is.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’ll leave that up to your judgement, sweetheart.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well, let us have this conversation elsewhere, shall we? Svend, I wish to have refreshments served in my quarters.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">As fast as her servant emerges from the shadows, he retreats just as quick. “Of course, my Queen.” His voice like a wilting lullaby, comforting but dead. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Her throne room was reserved as the hollowed hall of her dishonourable dead, whereas her chambers reflected her warmer and softer nature.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A short walk lands them in her chambers, they settle next to a fire of unnatural colour, casting rather surreal shadows against the warm soaked brick of the room. It’s never sunny in her realm but it is not without its beauty, because what is beauty if not terror.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A few servants finish serving the wine, catering to her every whim, always at their Queen’s command. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Svend, have my fathers room prepared, he shall be staying with us for a time.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“As you wish, my Queen.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">There is a moment of quiet when all that is heard is the fire crackling and the faint howl of the wind outside. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’ve had everyone quite worried.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A deep sigh escapes him, “Yes, I’m aware. I’m sorry-“</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I know. But what I’m more concerned with is what kept you from us.” She lifts a glass to her lips, “You said if it was safe, you would have. So what kept you?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Knowing he was going to have to reiterate this story a few more times in the near future he decides to unburden himself completely. It was not as if he doesn't have the time now, and he knows if Hela catches him leaving anything out she’ll hold it against him. She can hold a grudge like her mother, it’s not a pleasant thought.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“For a time I was in captivity of a certain Titan.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Which one?” Though the look in her eyes tells him she has already narrowed it down.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He takes a deep breath “…the mad one.” Then proceeds to drink the whole glass of wine, it was an old bottle from Alfheim. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She curses under her breath as her eyes close for a moment before focusing back on Loki. She nods her head for him to continue. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“My sentiments exactly, he wasn't the most pleasant host. But nearly all of my time was spent with his so called-children, the ones I spoke with worship him as some sort of prophet. They said he would tip the scales of balance and that I had the privilege of being saved by him.” He lets out a laugh tinged with resignation. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“He has been visiting planets and slaughtering half of the inhabitants, from what I can gather its been happening for quite some time. He picks them at random, there is no calculation to it, just pure remote efficiency. If he doesn't get Her attention soon…”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Hela looks anguished but taking in the information.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“From what I can gather he is gathering the stones so that he can bring about salvation or however he puts it on a larger scale. Everything else has been merely practice, this time everyone is in danger, not just the Nine Realms or the outer galaxies but the whole universe.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">This makes Hela appear furious, “We both know who he is doing this for…” Loki nods in acknowledgement. “I shall speak to Her.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Are sure that is wise?” he asks, Lady Death would not harm Hela but he does not want his daughter in the middle of whatever twisted game Thanos is playing.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I may not have overt influence over her decisions but I have her ear. At the least, I can gather her thoughts on this wayward disciple of hers.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Anything you can find out is much appreciated it.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Then it shall be done.” She tops up both their glasses to the brim. “Now, tell me about the coronation.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Loki’s whole body pauses at the words, he takes a deep breath, drinks half the cup and begins. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hela-“</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I need to know. It’s how you came to be in the Titan’s clutches, is it not?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">At Loki’s resigned nods she continues, “Then I should very much like to know how Asgard brought this forth”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It wasn’t Asgard-“</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Then who?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Me” Hela frowns, “It was by my hand, no others.” He lowers his head as he finishes off the rest of his glass and Hela is already holding the bottle again.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“The coronation was going ahead, despite my numerous arguments that it was much to early for Thor too hold such authority.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“The fact that Odin thought him ready does call into question his logic behind such denial to see what’s in front of him.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“The Allfather is wise to may things, but open communication with his family has never been his forte. I decided that something had to be done, Thor couldn't become King yet so I waylaid his big day.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She smirks at him, “And how did you accomplish such a feat?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I let in a couple of Jotun to the main vault during the ceremony.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She just blinks for a few moments, “Of course you did.” she mutters</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">His jaw tenses, “Well it worked… and then things started to get out of hand. I may have pushed him a little too far during one of his tantrums and suddenly we are all riding into Jotunheim.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Heimdall just lets you pass?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“His curiosity over how the Jotuns were hidden from his sight overrode his loyalty to Odin’s command.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“The gatekeeper always did hold you in low regard, he should know better.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“He would not put Asgard in immediate danger, but I confess, I do not know what possessed him to let us go. Surely he could see the outcome of that trip with sight like his.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Anyone with half a brain would.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“The trip was short, Odin arrives just in time to drag us back to Asgard and Thor is banished to Midgard for the foreseeable future. But…”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“But?” she whispers.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Jotunheim unveiled some painful truths… about me, and in turn you.” A look of pure sorrow hits him as he looks at her, of what he is and what he’s done.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What truths, father?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He takes a deep breath before realising this is the first time he’s said it aloud. It’s different from hearing Odin saying it or Frigga confirming it and even Ebony Maw taunting him with it. This is a step he needs to take.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m not Asgardian, Odin found me in Jotunheim, he took me and raised me as his own.” He mumbles in a rush.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Hela’s surprised but not overly. “You are Jotun?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes, an encounter with a Jotun prompted the conversation but Frigga confirmed it.” He decides to withhold just who his father was, Laufey. His interactions with the former King had been brief and deadly, not at all conducive to pleasant conversation. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So, in turn, I am…” she trails off in thought.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Loki looks up with sad eyes, “You are half Jotun, Hela. I’m sorry, you should have known from the beginning… it could have helped” his thoughts go to her childhood and her failure over certain parts of her power. Much like her new home, Hela’s power grew from the coldness of death and understanding that part of her on an instinctual level could only have helped.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It is hardly your fault, you didn't know.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Part of me wishes I never found out.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Hela comes to a realisation, “What happened on Jotunheim, the blast…. It was you.” Her tone soft but steel runs through it.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes,” his voice cracking.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “What you have done is terrible.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He nods, resigned to seeing hate in her eyes or at least disgust at his actions. But instead, he feels her slightly cold hand grasp his, “Your deeds are damning and extreme, but you shouldn’t have been put in that position in the first place. This is not solely at your feet father.” He runs his hands over his face in relief.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’re far too generous, daughter.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Only you would think so.” At the sad smile, Loki graces her with she responds, “I merely place blame where it rightly sits and Odin has been accumulating quite the burden.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes, he has. He will answer for his choices, one way or another.” He states, his tongue sharp as his blade.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes, he will.” A dangerous glint in her eye that Loki does nothing to tamper. “In light of all this, what do you plan to do?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You think I have a plan?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She raises a delicate brow, “You always have a plan, and a dozen kept in reserve.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Indeed I do, but I haven't had the time to think of any as yet.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“But you do plan to do something about the Titan? You have surely gathered knowledge of his plans, surely your time with him” she winces delicately, like stepping on eggshells which makes Loki look at her in sad amusement, “yielded some valuable information about his habits, battlements, his follower’s weaknesses?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“He will aim his sights on the Nine Realms at some point of course, I don't plan to do nothing.” He placates before grabbing the bottle again. “But my darling daughter, I need a day or two to process the last few years and then I am all yours to scheme with until your heart’s content.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“… Of course. I’m sorry, I didn't mean-”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s fine, I will tell you everything you need to know. I just need a little time.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Take all the time you need father, you know you are always welcome here.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I know.” He sends a warm smile at her and she relaxes, she doesn't want to rush him he’s been through a lot. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“But if I may make a suggestion?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Loki lets out a chuckle and holds his glass in a forward motion, “You may.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You should visit Uncle Frey.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He tilts his head in question, to which she promptly lists her reasons, “Frey’s hatred for Odin is hardly simmered in your time away, and you needn't fear him telling anyone where you are. He has also been worried for you, he even sent Amora and others to find you. Besides, Frey also kept in contact with me and the others in case you contacted one of us. My trust is not easily gained as you know, but he still holds it.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She took a deep breath before continuing, “Father, you will need allies and he will be a powerful and tactical move. Moreover, you have always been his favourite. It can’t hurt to visit.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You make excellent points.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I always do.” She looks pleased before realising that Loki looks exhausted and mentally chastises herself. “You should get some rest.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes, that would be for the best.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Your room will be ready, ask Svend if you have need of anything.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I will. Now am I given leave, darling?” He asks fondly.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“My curiosity has been satisfied, for now.” She smirks with her nose slightly lifted into the air. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Goodnight, minn dýrr einn.” He whispers, brushing a hand against her cold cheek.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">~~~***~~~</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Thor breathes a deep sigh of relief to be home, Heimdall stands tall and solemn as usual at his post. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Heim-“ At the sharp clangour at his side, he whirls around and meets air. The casing holding the cube collides solidly at his side and the manacles previously holding his wayward sibling are fallen at his feet. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He stares at them in consternation, a soft growl leaving his lips as he snarls his brother’s name, “Loki!”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Thunder rumbles in the distance but grows in its timber, above the drumming outside Heimdall’s voice emerges, “Your highness, you have returned. “</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It is pointless to ask I’m aware, but can you see him?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Heimdall merely stares at him, “No, he is already beyond my sight once more.”<br/></span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“… I shall inform the All-father.” Thor mutters to himself, resigned to having to share this latest news with his father. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You do that, my prince.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Thor walks a few paces before Fandral comes galloping on his horse. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Thor!” Fandral shouts on horseback, trying to be heard over the sudden weather change, “What is wrong? Where’s-“</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Don’t ask, Fandral.” He huffs and strides past him in a temper, rolling thunder left in his wake.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well, at least he left the cube,” Fandral notes, glancing at the glowing artefact Thor angrily tosses about in his frantic strides down the bridge. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Do you want my horse?” He shouts.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No, I shall walk.” Thor dismisses, his mind already elsewhere.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="s1">“Here we go again,” Fandral mutters to himself.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Just some plot points/changes that my AU holds :)<br/> - Loki is more than one thousand years old, and yes there’s a reason for that.<br/> - Loki has known about the Time Stone on Midgard for a while and not told that many people.<br/> - Helheim and Niflheim will be two different places in this.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Wicked Burdens and Bittersweet Tuesdays</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">♫♫♫ ‘All day long, I think of things but nothing seems to satisfy</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Think I’ll lose my mind if I don't find something to pacify’ ♫♫♫</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Black Sabbath blasts through the lab, covering the sounds of metal and softly murmured cuss words as Tony tries and fails to immerse himself in his work. This current binge is on the cusp of the 6-hour mark, which looking at his track record isn't too bad he thinks. No doubt Pep would be disapproving of the late-night binge and annoyed that he won’t take her advice, ‘you need to sleep Tony’ ‘you should talk to someone Tony’. He knows she means well, and the advice is good. But he can’t, he can’t unseen what happened, can’t help but relive every second of those terrifying moments. </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">But this helps, working helps him. Exhausting himself to the point that dreams and nightmares can’t touch him, won’t wrap their tendrils around his mind and consume him whole. If Pep could see him now, no doubt he would get the disappointed look, god he hates putting that expression on her face. But she doesn't understand, he needs to do this. The work, the suits, it’s all gonna be needed. New York was just a precursor, they aren't finished yet and he needs to protect them. All of them, because who else is gonna do it?</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">The argument always falls flats to Pep’s sad eyes anyhow, he learns to keep that bottled up. She says that he should come first, it’s a nice thought. The suits are a bandage for a problem he can’t see but he knows in his heart is real. Loki is a liar but somehow he knows he told the truth. Besides, having Bruce in the tower has been a major relief. The jolly green does a lot for his nerves and anxiety, he knows he is somewhat safe with that giant pile of muscle around. Hulk wouldn't hurt him, he saved his life after all and he trusts Bruce to let him know if Code Green became a problem. Besides, the current project would solve a few problems on that count. Veronica is gonna be a marvel once they've added the last few touches, it was one of Bruce’s conditions for living in such a populated city. One he was happy to comply with.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Speaking of new friends, the spy twins have been managing to take his thoughts off aliens for a few hours these past couple of months. Never in a million years would he thought that he would consider two Shield agents friends but the world works in mysterious ways sometimes. </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">He’s pulled from his musings by his cell, still in his back pocket vibrating against his ass. Speaking of mysterious ways…</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="u"> <span class="s2">GroupChat: The MVP’s</span> </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"><b>Clint:</b> Have either of you seen my wallet?</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"><b>Tony:</b> Clint your alive!?</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"><b>Clint:</b> I’m fine, why you ask?</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"><b>Tony:</b> I thought a seasoned agent like yourself could hold your alcohol, I was gladly mistaken :D</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"><b>Clint:</b> I really wasn't that bad. I thought I was pretty tame tbh. </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"><b>Nat:</b> You kept running up to every male ginger in the place screaming “Ron Weasley I love you!”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"><b>Clint: </b>That’s just a normal Friday night</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"><b>Tony: </b>Then you passed out when you ran into a wall trying to get to platform 9 3/4! You tried twice! haha I somehow managed to convince you to try another wall</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"><b>Clint:</b> Remember that time I said you were cool? I lied.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"><b>Tony:</b> Oh no, the Hufflepuff thinks I’m not cool! </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"><b>Nat:</b> Perhaps the Hufflepuff can find himself some ice for that burn</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"><b>Clint:</b> … I hate you both </span>
</p><p class="p3"><b>Tony:</b> Are you jealous of my god like alcohol tolerance, tweety?</p><p class="p3"><b>Nat:</b> Aren't you forgetting who won the contest?</p><p class="p3"><b>Tony:</b> You don't count, you're not even remotely human with that liver of yours.</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"><b>Clint:</b> Yeah he’s right, if it came out you were an alien, I wouldn't be surprised</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"><b>Nat:</b> Whatever, muggles</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">… Twenty minutes later …</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"><b>Tony:</b> Does anyone remember anything that isn't mortifying?</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"><b>Nat:</b> From what I recall Clint was dancing most of the night with that blonde</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"><b>Clint:</b> She was lovely, she told me if I ever needed a one legged stripper to give her a call</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"><b>Tony:</b> You meet all the best people in New York</span>
</p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">~~~***~~~</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"> <b>“Sir, I have found something you may wish to look at.”</b> </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“You finished snooping through Fury’s trash already, J?”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"> <b>“Within the parameters of the New York incident, yes sir.”</b> </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“Such a stickler for boundaries Jay, I taught you better.” He snarks, pulling away from the suit to glance at what Jarvis had pulled up for him. </span>
</p><p class="p3"><span class="s1"> <b>“If I recall correctly your lessons weren't of the legal variety, sir”</b> </span> <b></b></p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“Nobody likes a wuss, Jarvis.” Tony chuckles as he starts to read. The grin falling off his face as he reads paragraph after paragraph. “Ah, fuck.” </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"> <b>“Shall I pass on this information to Miss Potts?”</b> </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah pass it on, she’ll wanna know.” He curses under his breath and tugs at his hair. This isn’t exactly a giant surprise, but it does make him wearier of Nick. The man’s so full of secrets and conspiracy, he needs to keep on his toes around the pirate, he knows it could prove fatal to underestimate how far he’d go. </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"> <b>“Miss Potts is requesting dinner tonight, 6pm in the penthouse.”</b> </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“Set it up, Jay. Order from that Italian place she likes.”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"> <b>“Already on it, Sir.”</b> </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Tony huffs again before reaching for the phone he had discarded hours ago in a binge fuelled madness. He thinks about the best way to go about this and then comes to the conclusion that there isn't a good way. </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="u"> <span class="s2">GroupChat: The MVP’s</span> </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"><b>Tony:</b> Remember how I found out about that Phase 3 thing of Fury’s?</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"><b>Clint:</b> The weapons made from the cube?</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"><b>Nat:</b> I remember a tense conversation about it, yes.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"><b>Tony:</b> Well, I may have found some other interesting tidbits regarding a supposedly dead certain someone</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"><b>Nat:</b> What do you have?</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"><b>Tony:</b> Something that is definitely gonna piss you off.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"><b>Clint:</b> … Is this wise?</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"><b>Tony:</b> You too, Robin Hood</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"><b>Clint:</b> What the hell is it?</span>
</p><p class="p3"><span class="s1"><b>Tony:</b> </span> <span class="s3">🖇</span> <span class="s1"> File attached. Take a look for yourselves</span></p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"><b>Nat:</b> ….</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"><b>Clint:</b> …</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"><b>Nat:</b> … I’m going to kill him.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"><b>Clint:</b> He’s fucking alive?!?!</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"><b>Tony:</b> Yeah, threw me for a loop too. But at least Pep will be happy he didn't croak it!</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"><b>Clint:</b> Fury knew didn't he?</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"><b>Tony:</b> Obviously</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"><b>Nat:</b> It’s a given. </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"><b>Clint:</b> That’s it! That fucker is going on my list too!</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"><b>Tony:</b> List?</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"><b>Nat:</b> Don’t ask, seriously </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"><b>Tony:</b> Right, well I’ll leave you two to it. Let me know how it goes with Agent Zombie!</span>
</p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">~~~***~~~</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“When we get this beauty up and running, hopefully you’ll have less to worry about Brucey.”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“I don’t think there will be a time I’ll never not worry about it, Tony.” He sighs, typing in the last few bits of code. “But it will help a lot. Thank you.”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“Nonsense this is a collaboration, it’s been fun! Nothing to thank me for.”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“For someone so smart you don't take a compliment well do you?”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“What? I get compliments all the time, I’m pretty awesome don't you know.”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“You are,” his tone warm and fond. He smiles at Tony’s blush, “But when its something personal or someone you care about you can’t seem to take them.”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“Whatever” he dismisses, eyes glued to the screen. “Budge over, this is my part.”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“All right okay,” Bruce holds his hands out and steps back, it’s like dealing with a child sometimes he thinks, an insanely intelligent child with an alcohol problem, but a child nonetheless.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">One last command is inputted and they’re all set. “Tada!” Stark whispers under his breath. </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“Look at it Bruce, the fruit of our loins!” </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Bruce scrunches his nose and raises a hand but Tony cuts him off, “We should be very proud.” He vows, voice low and eyes sparkling.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"> “Yes, it’s a big day for both of us.”</span>
</p><p class="p3"><span class="s1">“<b>Sir, Agents Romanoff and Barton wish you to know they’ve caught the opossum.”</b></span> <b></b></p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Tony laughs at the nickname and shrugs off Bruce’s confused look.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“So, are you going to show them what you have on, Loki?” He looks a bit green in the eyes, frustration leaking into his words. He feels some guilt for not noticing Loki’s tremendous act but at least he was able to help via Hulk, even if it does make him wince at the memory of it. Thank god the man was durable. </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah, thought I’d mention it.”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“You trust them with it? I thought you kept SHEILD at a distance.”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“I do but… I dunno we kinda bonded I guess, alcohol is a beautiful thing. The rest of SHEILD can go to hell but those two are okay. Plus it’s not as if I blindly trust them, I have Jarvis to keep them on their toes.”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"> <b>“Happy to be of assistance, Sir.”</b> </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“Nothing gets past Jarvis” he states like a proud dad.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“As long as you're being careful.”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“Don’t worry mum, I’ll be fine. I won’t let the cool kids bully me.”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“Not what I was talking about.” Bruce rolls his eyes at his nonsense, “Clint isn’t going to take this lightly, and who knows with Natasha.”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“No, I know. But Bowman could provide valuable insight into what Loki was like during the invasion. Plus anything that Nat is holding close to her chest would be great.”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“How do you plan to pry secrets out of those two?”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“I’m hoping these big brown eyes can ease the way.” He pouts like someone stole his ice cream. At Banner’s chuckle he admits, “Alright, maybe I’ve ordered the good vodka and I’ll pray to Einstein it helps?”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“That will probably do it.” </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Tony winks and pats him on the shoulder. “It always does.”</span>
</p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">~~~***~~~</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">It was late in the evening when the spies arrived at the tower. The tall windows reflect the everlasting lights of New York. The city that never sleeps is quiet this high up, wisps of noise float by on the bracing wind. He’s lost in thought gazing out into the night, memories pulling him towards the not so distant past. It’s a struggle not to give in, to relive the terror and screams that refuse to be silenced. </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">It’s terrifying simply closing his eyes sometimes, he tries to hold tight to pleasanter memories to let this fear that soaks him fall at his feet. But he is petrified of what he saw on the other side, it’s a heavy burden he unknowingly placed on his own shoulders. But there is a thread of hope in him still, worming it way through the levee of nightmares and pain.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">He’s shaken from his thoughts when Jarvis pulls him back to the present. Thank god for Jarvis he thinks.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"> <b>“Sir, Agents Barton and Romanoff are entering the tower. They are requesting entry onto the penthouse level.”</b> </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“Let them up, J.”He says, shaking his head, he manages to push everything to the back of his mind by the time the elevator doors realises them onto the floor.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“So, how’s Agent?” he asks, genuinely wanting to know the answer.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“Walking amongst the living” Nat states nearly spitting her words, clearly the wound is still fresh.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“Apparently Tahiti is wonderful this time of year.” Clint almost shouts looking confused and angry.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“… I’ll get the booze.” he decides its gonna be a long night and company sounds great right now.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“Bring the bottle.” She orders draping herself over the couch.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“It went that bad?” he asks, knowing it was anything but cordial. </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“God I hate spies.” Clint mutters which makes Tony huffs, “And yes I get the irony.” Clint remarks.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“Surely you can’t be surprised though. I mean, Fury is known for being a manipulative bastard. He saw an opportunity and he took it.” </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“He could have told us afterwards, nothing was stopping him. There was nothing to gain from keeping us in the dark this long.” Nat looks disappointed and resigned at Fury’s machinations like she’d suffered enough for a lifetime.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“Welp, at least he ain’t dead.” Tony tosses out there, hoping to elevate the sorrowful atmosphere.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“Oh, he’ll wish he was when we’re through with him.” Clint looks menacing as he perches beside Nat. The pair looks exceptionally dangerous with murder on their minds. </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“Not letting him off the hook that easy, huh?” Tony asks amused.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“What do you think?” </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“I think, that I'm glad I'm not in his cheaply made leather shoes right now.”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">They hold aloft their high percent alcohol and cheers, “To Lazarus! May his life be long and insufferable.” Tony announces. </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“Cheers!” the clink and take a hearty swig.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“By the way, I kinda have some news of my own.”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“You haven't found any more skeletons in the closet have you, Stark?” Nat quips.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Clint moans and slouches further into the couch, “Ughh, alright gossip girl, tell us your secrets.”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Tony rolls his eyes and Clint grins. He pulls out a StarkPad that has everything he’s collected and hands it to the duo. </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“You’ve gotta be shitting me,” Clint says quietly.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“Wish I was Katniss, everything would be a lot less complicated.”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Nat stays quiet and analyses every document and pulled surveillance footage. Clint is cursing under his breath. Tony watches them like a hawk, cataloguing every micro expression.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“You’re sure?” Nat asks</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“As sure as I can be.”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“… When you talked to him” Clint mumbles, “Did he tell you this? You can’t trust him.”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“Oh, I’m aware. He is the fabled God of Lies and Mischief if the myths are anything to go by. But considering they were raised siblings they seem to deviate a little-”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“So take everything with a shit ton of salt!”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“You can’t exactly ignore this.” Clint looks a little hunted and stops talking. Instead refills his glass to the brim.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Tony glances at the other, “How did you miss this? Aren’t you supposed to be gifted in the art of bullshitting?”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">She has a mask pulled down, “Like you? Everyone has an off day, and there were unusual circumstances.” She glances at Clint, sentiment. </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Tony glances at him. “Did you notice anything?”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Clint snorts miserably, “Like what?”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“I don’t know, anything weird, suspicious? Something that could back this up.”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Clint remains quiet until it gets a little awkward, then suddenly a sharp ringtone cuts through the silence. Nat glances at her phone and bites her lip, “Back in a minute” she states, barely glancing at the boys before heading out of the room.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">It leaves them both in the room alone, with Tasha to act as a buffer in this awkward atmosphere. Normally that wouldn't stop Tony from being his charming self but given the subject matter, he’s unsure of how to proceed. Thankfully Barton takes that off his hands. </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“What was he like when you talked to him?” Clint asks, his curiosity getting the better of him.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“Weirdly charming actually”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Clint looks like Tony grew another head, “Yeah sure, charming one-second, murderous psycho the next.” He rolls his eyes, “But <em>really</em>, Stark.”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Tony sighs, “Oddly calm, a little weary but mostly tired, he looked wiped out.”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“Well, he had a big day” Clint mutters as he rolls his eyes. </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“He looked like he did when he came out of the portal in the Pegasus complex.” </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Clint raises an eyebrow, “How-“</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Tony waves a hand, “Camera’s, feathers.” </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A deep sigh, “To be honest, he was like that those first couple of days.” He eyes look around, skittish like a deer. “He would have these moments where he would meditate kinda, always with that sceptre of his. But…”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Tony lifts a brow trying not to appear over eager.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“But there was this one time, he looked in a deep trance, his awareness was completely gone. As soon as he came back to himself he threw that glow stick away as if it burned him. He would always be a little twitchy after being alone with it though, his eyes barely left it, like if he took his eyes off it something bad would happen.”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“Like he was being watched?” Tony asked.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Everything that Loki had told him and that Jarvis had managed to compile from SHIELD’s archives of the event pointed in this direction and Clint’s recount of his time only further added to Loki’s innocence in his mind. Well, the God definitely had blood on his hands, but it had been unwillingly placed there.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Clint looks tense, weary and a little sick, “Maybe.”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“Well, shit.”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah, but it still happened, it was by his hand that everything turned to shit.”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah but-“</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“So it doesn't matter, what happened out there? His actions don’t count?”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“Of course it matters, but if you’d just listen to his side!”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“Well, that isn't likely to happen is it, with him stuck in god prison.” Tony tries to keep his face blank and thanks god that Nat left the room.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“I’m aware, but after everything you read, and everything you’ve seen, surely you can see he isn't entirely to blame. He was as much a victim as you were, Clint.” He ends softly. </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Tony closely watches him before breaching the silence that had once again settled on them, “So, do you believe me?”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Clint glares at him before breathing out all the tightly wrung anger in him, “Well, you make a compelling case, Stark.” His body tense like it pained him a little to admit it. </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“I always do.”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“It would be hypocritical at this point anyway.” </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“Well, I wasn't gonna say anything…” Tony smirks, and Clint flicks something at him landing squarely between his eyes. “Yeah, you were.”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“You know me so well, cupid.”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“Christ, do you ever run out of those frikin’ nicknames?”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“Nope, it’s a talent. Don't be jealous I’m sure you have some redeeming qualities.” he snarks,</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Clint looks comically outraged but is interrupted by Nat heading back in, a smile on her face lets them know her call was pleasant.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“I leave you alone for five minutes and you resort to being five-year-olds.”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“Who was it?” Clint asks motioning towards his ear.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“My lawyer,” she smirks, deeming to answer the mere mortals.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Tony looks amused, “What the hell did you do, Red?”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">She rolls her eyes, “My lawyer, he needed a favour, that’s all.”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“What the hell?” Tony mutters</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Clint just smirks and rolls his eyes, “Oh I bet he does.” Tony suddenly grasps the conversation and looks at Nat with a cheesy grin.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“Get your minds out of the gutter”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“Can’t already got a place there”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah got a zip code and everything”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Nat whacks them both with a pillow to the face. </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“So, wanna watch a movie?” Tony asks, already heading toward the bar for more supplies.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“As long as I can choose” he shouts his glass tipped back over his mouth.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Nat sighs looking resigned, “Great another Abba night.” </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“Hey, it’s a classic!”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Tony remarks, “And yet, you critic my taste in music. I swear you have the absolute worst taste in movies.”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“Shut it! I need this right now, with all the shit you just laid out.”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“Whatever, Jarvis set it up.”</span>
</p><p class="p3"><span class="s1"> <b>“Of course, sir. Mama Mia, it is”</b> </span> <b></b></p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“Lord help us all.” He mutters, making Nat grimace, they toast to each other whilst Clint’s eyes are glued to the screen.</span>
</p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">~~~***~~~</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">The view surrounding the temple in Kat Man Du is one that never gets old, the powerful energies that culminate around its borders are strong and entrenched into the land. It feels familiar and yet foreign to him. A magic that has evolved over the centuries but holds a current of the old ways. He keeps up with the lessons taught here, never one to miss out on knowledge of the mystic arts. But is not the magic he grew up on, that magic was more wild and ancient than is taught here. Lessons given to him by beings thought to be myth and legends lost to the passage of time and memories distorted over the centuries. </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">He’s looking over at the new batch of students when someone bold enough to approach comes to ask about his presence.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“Who are you?” Clearly, his leather jacket and scarf are not the uniforms they typically see. </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“An old friend” he hears over his should and he smiles. The woman in front of him looks abashed at seeing the figure behind him, her head dips as she apologises and quickly escapes. </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“Its good to see you again.” The Ancient One announces, “Come, let us converse elsewhere.” She indicates the growing number of eyes on them, the pupils whispering between each other whilst the teacher tries to corral them into order.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">They head into a room filled with sweet scents and warm fur rugs scattered around the floor. Warm teas waft around the table, already set. It seems he was expected, he should have known he couldn’t surprise her about his visit. But maybe he can still shock her with a few truths. </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“Its good to see you too, Yao. It’s been too long” he tells her, and it’s true. They hadn't seen each other in at least fifty years he recollects. </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“And who’s fault is that? Your reclusive ways are becoming a habit, my friend.” She holds her hand out toward the table and they sit on the cushions opposite each other. Hands curling around their warm tea. </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“I’m sorry, I didn't realise my company was so sorely missed.” He smirks.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“Without your ego to fill the place, it’s been awfully quiet.”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">He puts a hand over his heart. “You wound me.” </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">She chuckles and smiles warmly. “Something tells me you're not here simply for tea and riveting conversation.”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah, I’m afraid this isn't a social call.” He grimaces, shuffling in his seat. </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“Alas, perhaps another time then.” </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">He steels himself and decides just to be straight with her, she deserves nothing but his honesty. “I need you to have everyone on guard, something is coming.” </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“Something already came.” </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“No, no this is something different, more malevolent.” </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“Oh? Where did you acquire this information?” </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“That is not important.” he evasively dismisses.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">She looks knowingly at him, “I am glad you finally found him.”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">He rolls his eyes and carries on, tear the bandaid off and lay the facts out for her. “There is a titan with a penchant for jewellery scouring the universe. I’ve been advised that we should ramp up the protections around the Stone.” </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Her eyes harden at the mention of the stone, “Of course, and will you be aiding us in this endeavour?” </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“You don’t need my guidance anymore. I trust you to govern yourselves.” </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“Yes, as we’ve been doing for centuries. But I have missed your company, and your magic is always a benefit.” </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">He looks slightly abashed, “Of course, I’ll add my own enchantments later. But you need to warn the other Masters and their sanctums.” </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“Consider it handled. Was that everything?”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“Yes, thank you.” She nods but he continues, “Actually, there is something else…” She looks dubious and he tries to hold his grin.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“We need to help New York rebuild, offer our assistance where we can. Undetected of course.”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">She looks curious, “You do this for him? Is the guilt really that heavy, yours are not the shoulders it should fall on.”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“No, but- you can’t see the suffering out there and not help.” He reasons anyone with eyes and a beating heart would be hard-pressed to not be moved by the sorrow spread throughout the streets.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">She looks warmly at him, “Of course not.” She rolls her eyes, “I shall dispatch a few to the city to help. But no more than that, we can’t risk it.”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“That’s all I ask, thank you.”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“You don’t need to thank me.” Her warm smile suddenly dips into melancholy, “There is something else you should know.”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">At the man’s inquisitive eyes, she admits “I’m afraid I won’t be with you for much longer.”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">He looks instantly suspicious, “What do you mean? What have you seen?”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“That my end is soon upon us, I am not long for his realm.”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">He seems to understand. “You’ve already made your peace with it?”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">She smiles at him, glad he understands, he always has. “Yes, I have. We all have our endings, it is better to make peace with it than spend precious time fighting.”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“If that is truly what you want,” he nods but glances at her,“but there are other ways-“ He tries to offer but she cuts him off. She knows what he implies but she has seen much of this world and others, it is time to finally pass on her position to another.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“I’ve lived long enough. The sanctum will be left in good hands.”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“If you insist,” He looks intrigued now, “Who’s hands will you be leaving everything in?”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“A man of extraordinary talent and an insatiable appetite for knowledge, he will come to us a broken husk of a man, but we will shape into something truly great.” She reveals, a gleam in her eyes.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“He sounds like a worthy man.” He nods, the sanctum always finds its way into the right hands.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“Oh no, he’s an arsehole but he will be the best of us.” </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">He laughs at that, “Reminds me of someone else I knew, a long time ago.”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">They let themselves sit in companionable silence for a few minutes. A peaceful moment between two people who feel so comfortable with the presence of each other. </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“I shall miss you, old friend” he admits. She has been a constant in his life for a long time, but one of the downsides of living on a realm filled with mortals is their tendency to burn out too soon. They are gone in the blink of an eye… unless you knew how to put a stopper in that particular weakness. </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“And I know, but you won’t be alone. You never are, not truly.”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“Sometimes I wish I was” he sighs dramatically, eyes gazing towards the heavens.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“No, you don’t." A knowing glint in her eye.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“Okay, no I don’t. But at least they keep things interesting.”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“Oh of that I have no doubt. Now, shall we get started?”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“After you,” he rises from his seat and holds his palm out for her to grasp.</span>
</p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">~~~***~~~</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“So, somethings come up with SI, I’m gonna be on the west coast for a couple of weeks.”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“Anything important?” Bruce asks inquisitively</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“Nah just the usual, Pep needs me to show up in person for a couple meetings.” He rolls his eyes and looks exasperated like a child. </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“It’s a hard life you lead, Mr Stark” he snarks</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“You don't know the half of it Jolly Green, there’s even paperwork involved.” He whispers, eyes overly wide.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“Well, if you need any comfort in that trying time, call me” he huffs.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“You’ll regret giving me that option, Bruce.” Tony winks.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“But on the bright side I’ll get to see the bots again,” Bruce perks up interested, “Jarvis keeps tabs on them but it’s been a while since I’ve seen them. Haven’t had a proper smoothie in ages!”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"> <b>“Dummy has been practising, Sir. The last few look promising and even edible.”</b> </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“Well, what do ya know, he can learn.” He laughs, “Tell him I’m looking forward to it Jarv.”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“Are they AI’s too?”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah but not at Jarvis’s level, they were the first prototypes I created. Dummy even landed us on the cover of Technology Review, during my MIT days.”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“Say hi to them for me then, I’d love to meet them someday.”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“They’d love that! They don't really get a lot of social interactions apart from me, Jarv, Pep and Rhodey when he stops by. It’ll be good to broaden their horizons a little. But as a general rule, don’t drink anything they bring you without clearing it with Jarv first.”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“I’ll keep that in mind.”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Tony looks at Bruce and rolls over to his desk, “You know if you wanna tag along-“</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“I’ll be fine, don’t worry about me. I have lots of things to keep me occupied. Maybe then I’ll get some peace and quiet.” He smirks and rolls his eyes. </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“Hey! Are you saying I’m loud?” </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"> <b>“I think Doctor Banner was referring to the music you continually play at an ear-piercing volume.” </b> </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“What?! Brucey bear is that true? You should have said something….” Bruce looked fond “I would have let you pick the music once or twice!” Bruce just kicks his stool and he rolls back to his own desk, Tony goes with a pout. </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“By the way, how did it go with Clint and Natasha? I forgot to ask.”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“Oh yeah, it was good. They actually managed to track down Agent, then they confronted Coulson about his Lazarus act. Plus they know I have the best alcohol in Manhattan so we got wasted toasting to his continuing existence!” he smirks. </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“… he’s alive?!” He shouts, the sound of smashing glass drowned out by his shock.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“… I didn't mention that? Could have sworn I did.”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"><b>“You informed Doctor Banner about the information regarding Loki but not Agent Coulson, sir.</b>”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“Oh, right” he looks guilty at Bruce.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Bruce rubs a hand down his face, “How is he even alive? Didn’t Loki stab him?”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah he did but apparently SHIELD have way more advanced medical technology than we know about. God knows what they used on him, but I think I’d rather not know. We’re both aware that SHIELD has very few limits or boundaries on a good day.”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“That’s true,” Bruce looks a little queasy at the thought and lets that line of thought die.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“Fury has made his way into Clint’s little black book of grudges, by the way. Tweety’s still irked about it, turns out they were close, all three of them I think.”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“…He has an actual book?”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“I wouldn't put it past him.” Tony looks thoughtful, “Anywho, I should finish packing up for tomorrow.” He throws the spanner back on the table and stands up.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"> <b>“That would indicate you have started any packing, Sir.”</b> </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Tony glares up at the ceiling at one of Jarvis’s cameras, “Hey, don't push me young man or else it’s the community centre for you!”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“Anyway, catch you later Bruce. Don’t do anything I wouldn't do!” His eyes quickly find the camera again and he points his finger at it. “Don’t even think about it.”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"> <b>“I would never, sir.”</b> </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Bruce chuckles at their banter, Jarvis would more than likely pass for human if nobody was informed of his robotic nature. He was quickly becoming like a friend to the biologist, one he’s glad to make.</span>
</p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">~~~***~~~</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“I’ll never tell you!” the man spits, blood running down his sallow face, it seems more vicious in his impotent rage. It was so angelic until a few moments ago. </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">With a smile that drips poison Amora whispers, “Yes I’ve come to that conclusion myself, thank you. However, since that’s the case…” </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A glint of silver is all he sees before its plunged into his heart. “You are no longer of use to me.”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">The body drops in a clump to the ground, kicking up dust against her new boots. She lets out an annoyed huff and turns to leave, “Bloody waste of my time.”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">At the rustle of cloth, she quickly turns, her magic flaring up at the sudden movement.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">The body of the useless Kree sits up as if pulled by an invisible force, its head stretching as if trying to pull something loose. A faint pop echoes across and the head is suddenly looking straight in her direction.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">The eyes are of a pure white now, like death was quick to claim him. Recognising that particular parlour trick she lowers her guard. </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“Darling, we talked about this. When I kill someone they’re meant to stay dead.”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A voice that is not its own speaks out, “I have him.” </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">At the confirmation she feels almost light headed, after all this time searching they had him in their grasp. “Thank the Norns, so he’s alive after all?’</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“Yes, he was captured for a time but he’s since broken that leash. He's recuperating in my realm but he will be heading to Alfheim soon, I suggest you meet him there.”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“Good,” she cleans off her knife, “I’m on my way.”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">The kree nods, then as quick as it was reawakened, it drops like it's are strings cut.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>For some reason I've been in the zone lately with writing so I'm hoping it lasts a little longer! I've already got chapter 5 and 6 kinda plotted out so those will probably come within the next week if I keep to this scheduel, but no promises!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Weight of a Soul</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He could walk these branches blindfolded he thinks, every twig, every notch is etched into his mind. It had taken some time when he was young to get a handle on it. The paralysing fear of falling off was a compelling concern and yet he persevered every day until he succeeded. It was one of his greatest achievements, he still remembers the joy he felt, the excited nerves at telling his father and brother. They congratulated him of course but the conversation was quickly moved onto the recent battle Thor gotten involved in. It is why he often finds himself within the realm of the elves.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A particular benefit of the Elven Realm is it’s ruling monarch, Uncle Frey. He was not the original ruler of the realm, he is of a royal house of Vanaheim. And since Alfheim holds many courts and many ruling families but Odin in all his wisdom decreed that Frey would hold authority over them all. Not that he took it seriously, he acted merely as a figurehead and only interfered in the Elves business as it was necessary. He works with the population rather than against it which they begrudge, but they did find a neutral ground to bond over with their shared hatred of Odin. To them, he is an old fool with too much power and an ego to rival a celestial, and people wonder where Thor gets it from. It was a point of contention at any family dinner, that is to say, it had caused some conflict within the House of Odin. Frigga’s love for them both holds it all in a delicate balance, Loki often thought that it was the only thing holding back Frey from all-out war.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Alfheim resembles what the Midgardians would call a fairy tale. Towering pale brick castles with spires that reach to the heavens and gardens that sprawl as far as the eye can see. A variety of creatures flutter about the flowers and high trellises. Babbling brooks and secret passages are a norm for the elven courts. To be one with nature and magic is to be connected to all things, a balm for the soul and a remedy for a troubled psyche. Alfheim is considered to be at the forefront of knowledge regarding Seidr, whether that be Asgardian, Eldritch, Elven or Darkhold. There is no shortage of knowledge within these halls, and that precious fact drew him here constantly over the millennia. His uncle made sure that he never judged for his differences, Frey even encouraged anything he wanted to pursue. He tends to hold Loki in higher regard than Thor, a rarity among the realms and very much appreciated by the trickster. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He decides to surprise his uncle, as he is unsure of his reception, not knowing how much he knew or had heard. He finds him where he often is, in his study. He cloaks himself out of habit, as he had been doing since leaving Hela’s realm. He just watches him for a moment, like an unchanged memory, visiting his uncle for comfort or guidance. This room held many memories for them both, lessons on ruling a realm, providing wisdom on personal issues and the most frequent, complaining about Odin and Thor. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">As if pulled from his lips he sighs, “Uncle.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Frey’s head snaps up at the noise, instantly searching around the room as he gets to his feet, “… Loki?” he gasped.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Finally undoing the cloaking spell for Frey’s eyes only he stands alone before the King of Alfheim, who wastes no time in gathering Loki in his arms. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Loki tenses at the sudden movement, scared to break whatever this was. But this makes Frey’s face scrunch up in confusion so, in true warrior fashion, he pulls him in for an even tighter and enveloping hug. Which Loki is hopeless not to sink into. “I’ve missed you, nephew.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’ve missed you too, uncle.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Frey pulls back and takes a long look at him, trying and failing to voice his thoughts. Loki just nods and whispers “I know,” a tired grin on his lips.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Regaining some of his composure Frey motions to take a seat near the large fireplace situated close to his large ornate desk. Plush chairs hug either side of the hearth, making for a warm and inviting atmosphere.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So, what has happened in my absence?” Loki says rather flippantly. Clearly not eager to jump into anything too relevant and upsetting.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Not much has occurred, however,I have been getting regular visits from my sister of late.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Freya has stopped by?” he asks purposely obtuse. His idea of slowly working his way up to painful topics quickly dissolves. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Frey rolls his eyes, “No, the other one.” He says, clearly seeing through his childish ways.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ah…” Loki’s eyes suddenly find everything in the room much more fascinating.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Upon realising that Loki wasn't going to breach the topic Frey decides to wade into the uncharted waters, “Frigga has been visiting the palace frequently, it seems she needed a confidant. Much to my surprise, she had quite the tale to impart.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh? Do tell, what has she been sharing?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That you are Jotun, Loki.” Loki flinches at the words but Frey leans to hold his neck in a tight grip, It was the way of many in Vanaheim and Asgard as a show of affection. Though it hurts that his thoughts immediately go to Thor. “It makes no difference to me. You have always been and will always be my mischievous little nephew.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Frey squeezes him to emphasis his point and Loki closes his eyes in acknowledgement. “Hardly little any more,” he huffs.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Frey lets him go and lets out a hearty chuckle, “To me, always.” His eyes warm and consoling. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Did she tell you who sired me?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Frey nods solemnly, “Laufey”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Loki nods stiffly, “Odin says he found me in a temple, ‘small for a giant’s offspring, Laufeyson’.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Frey frowns at that but shakes his head, “Laufey was not a benevolent ruler, more a tyrant than anything else. He was obsessed with the war and Odin, he focused on revenge instead of his people. You did the realm a great favour, ridding them of his rule. Though it should not have been by your hand.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s not as if my hands were not soaked in blood before.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It is different and you know it, you killed him knowing who he was to you. He may have been an enemy but…” he sighs, his words escaping him.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I know. But I hardly saved that realm, not in the slightest.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You mean the Bifrost attack?” he asks, noticing how Loki winces at the mere mention. “You caused a lot of damage, Loki.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It seems it is all I do now. Destruction and death follow in my wake.” He sighs. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “But you didn’t kill thousands if that is your concern, I think you injured some but that is the extent of it.” He frowns trying to understand Loki’s tremendous guilt.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What are you talking about? I centralised the Bifrost’s energy directly on that realm, how could it not have caused casualties?” he voice drenched in disbelief and confusion.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Jotunheim has long been underground, Loki. Ever since the casket was stolen by Odin the realm is becoming less hospitable to even those native to its land. The only way to thrive was to take most, if not all of its population below the ice.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Loki looks shocked and speechless, his mouth opening and closing. “But I met Laufey above ground-“</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Frey holds a warm hand on his shoulder, “They would hardly give away their secrets to Asgardians. They hold meetings with those they do not trust above the ice, to ward off suspicion.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“But you know of it. Odin knew nothing of that I’m certain. I would have known.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Frey looks a little shifty and Loki becomes suspicious. “Odin holds little regard for that realm, he would not care either way to find out what has become of it. Unless it stood to oppose his rule of course.” Frey reasons.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What aren't you telling me? How do you know this?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Frey sighs and confesses a truth he has long wanted to tell Loki. But the prince’s previous beliefs would have made this truth… a really bad idea.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I have been courting someone,” At Loki’s confused look, “She hails from Jotunheim. I’ve visited her frequently, that’s how I know.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Loki sits shocked for a solid five minutes.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Loki?” Frey looks a little concerned.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I - I’m not sure what to say.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Frey merely smirks, “Well that would be a first, Barna.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Curious to know more about his uncle’s unusual love interest, he asks. “What is her name?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Frey smiles, “Her name is Gerðr.” His voice is soft, like even the mention of her brings about only the softest touch.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“And how long have you been courting?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Frey sighs, “For what feels a very long time, but in reality not long at all. A few centuries perhaps?” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A sudden thought brings about a tightening in his chest, “Was she harmed?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Frey eyes instantly soften, “No she is perfectly safe. I checked on her as soon as I heard.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">That instant guilt threatened to tear him asunder once more but thankfully that is not a burden he has to carry. “I’m glad.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Though when I last visited she did mention something that piqued my interest…” Frey’s eyes are weary, uncertain that he should reveal something.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Something I should know?” Not that he isn't pleased for his uncle’s happiness it is not something he immediately wants to dwell on.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes, something you should know but are unlikely to want to hear” he sighs</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well, don’t keep me in suspense.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Loki, your brother Helblindi has taken up Jotunheim’s throne at Laufey’s demise. There is a new King of Jotunheim now.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The fact that Frey has managed to render him speechless twice in the same conversation is a feat, a distressed jarring feat but an accomplishment non the less. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I have a brother…” he whispers, any louder and it may become real.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You have two actually, Helblindi and Býleistr. They are the children of Laufey and Fárbauti.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">At Loki’s continued silence, Frey’s anger simmers. Clearly, Odin or Frigga did not give Loki any information about his birth family. Frigga had said that she had confirmed that he was Jotun but apparently that was the extent of it.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The younger god merely stares into the flames, mouthing the word Fárbauti. “She is my-“</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“She was your birth mother, Loki.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Loki’s eyes slowly turn from the flames, “Was?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“She died a long time ago, shortly after Býleistr was born. They say there were complications with the birth but no one knows for certain.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Loki takes a deep breath, head hitting the back of the chair with a slight thump. It was a lot to take in, that he had another mother but she is gone. He has siblings apparently, but does he even want to meet them? Would they wish to meet him? He did kill their father, that might put a crimp in the family reunion. But the thought of setting foot in Jotunheim again fills him with regret and self-hatred. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“… and you thought I should know this why?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Because whether you wish to acknowledge them or not they are your family. You should at least know their names, who they are to you.” He sighs before dropping a bomb, “You are also technically the eldest and therefore heir.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“… You’ve got to be joking.” A little voice in the back of his mind screams that he already knew this, it sounds suspiciously like a certain brown-eyed inventor.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You were always raised to be a King, Loki. It just seems Odin was grooming you for a different throne. I can’t help but feel your pain, nephew.” His voice takes on a sorrowful edge. “Just when I think I couldn't hate him more. The old bastard is repeating himself, but since it worked just fine the first time…” his voice trails off in angry muttering, as it often does when Odin is the issue.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“He does have a way of surpassing expectations, in the worst way possible. But thank you for telling me.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Of course, if there’s anything else you need to know, you need only ask.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Deciding to jump from one dubious topic to another he asks Loki a question that has been plaguing him for years. He remembers vividly Frigga coming to him distraught, tears falling down her face, hands twisting into her clothes. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Where did you go, Loki? Where did you land?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“… Into the hands of a Titan, the mad one,” he admits.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It is his hands you fell into?” his voice aghast.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes, just when I thought the falling would come to an end…” he takes a deep breath, “fresh horrors awaited me.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“There are tales of his depravity, he’s ruthless, calculated… I can’t imagine what you went through, Loki.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No, you can’t. But do you know what he wants? Have you heard tales of his plans for us all?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Just rumours, he rarely leaves survivors in his wake to tell tales.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Loki huffs, “Yes, he’s quite efficient like that. “</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“How did you-“</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I made myself useful, I convinced him that I could provide needed aid to his plans.” He sneers, “The mortals had been toying with the Space Stone, and he felt that ripple. I am already familiar with Midgard so it was easy to convince him I was the perfect candidate, better me than his children, it would have been complete desolation. He even gave me a stone to aid in the attack, I thought that was a stroke of pure luck, unfortunately even that had strings attached.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It was the easiest way to return to us, it makes sense that you would use the opportunity.” Frey reasons.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“But I wanted to do it.” He whispers, eyes betraying his heart, “I hate Odin and attacking Midgard would be spitting at his feet, not to mention it would hurt Thor. Did you know he claims Midgard as his now? The oaf found someone willing to put up with him and suddenly the whole realm is under his protection.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You knew attacking Midgard would alert Odin though, that he would send Thor in his stead to retrieve you.” He sighs, “It’s understandable that you would feel that way, after what you found out, after the betrayals you suffered. You were alone and vulnerable-“</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I knew,” he admits, “But the larger part of me relished the destruction. Revelled in it, to make Thor feel even a fraction of the pain that I….”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You did not deserve what they did to you.” His gaze is hard and penetrating, every word rings like the truth from his lips but upon reaching his ears it falls flat.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I have done terrible things.” He whispers, scared to tell him the extent of it. Afraid of disappointing him, Frey is more of a father than Odin ever was. To disappoint him would be truly heartbreaking, whereas Odin can rot in Hela’s realm for all he cares.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“We all have,” his eyes focused on the lost soul in front of him. “What matters is what you do next, how you learn from them. You have always been an excellent student, I’m sure you will not repeat past mistakes.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No, that was more Thor’s area than mine,” he huffs sadly. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Loki’s eyes glaze over a tad, thinking of everything and nothing. Frey decides to fetch another drink for the younger man. The Norns know that Loki had been through many horrendous things in his life, the child seems to have devils at his feet, dragging him in every wrong turn. But to fall into Thanos’s hands is a horror few would wish on their worst enemy. He wouldn't even subject Odin to the Titan’s torments. Loki had been in his clutches for years by their count, but he knows it probably felt like centuries to him. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He prepares the drink on reflex but his grip is a little too tight, his knuckles a little too tense. He forces himself to relax though, he takes the wine and places it in front of Loki who is still lost in his own thoughts. He kneels at his side and grasps his shoulder, leaning into his line of sight.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m so sorry.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s not your fault,” he tries to speak but Frey holds him tighter.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I should have found you sooner, I was too late.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That fact that you looked is enough.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Frey pulls back, hands gripping Loki’s shoulders as he faces Loki. “Odin is not worthy of you, Loki. He should not have given up on you,” water starts to cloud Loki’s sight. “I never will.” He vows as his hands find his neck once more as if sealing his promise. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Loki turns his head out of the embrace as if that much warmth was burning to the touch. The sincerity in Frey’s face is too much at that moment.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Deciding to take pity of the wayward prickling Frey changes direction, “The council should know of this coming threat, it will take all of us to withstand the onslaught that is to come.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“His armies are vast and he collects more with every day. There are a few stones within the Nine, we shall inevitably encounter the titan at some point. Alerting the council is a wise move, but they will need convincing. Odin will not act on mere rumours, especially when they come from me.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“They are hardly rumours.” Frey protests.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No, but that is what they will be labelled once he finds the source.” Loki rolls his eyes.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Surely with Heimdall, and Huggin and Muninn at his side, his sight cannot be so short.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You would be surprised by what evades his gaze.” Loki laments.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Then we shall be ready and have evidence that he cannot foolishly ignore.” He nods, Frey may not have been raised within Asgard’s training grounds but he is a formidable warrior in his own right. Few would wish to cross his path when he has a sword in hand.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I am glad you finally see what a tyrant he is, Loki.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’ve always seen him more clearly than any of us, Uncle. Though I think a part of me has always suspected but refused to see it. I thought I could make him proud,” a dark chuckle escapes his lips. “One more mission to carry out, one more meeting addressing The Thing’s concerns, one more mess of Thor’s to clean up… one more chance to prove myself.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You are more than just his shadow, step into the light child, it is time.” Loki looks uncertain, but looking at his uncle he can’t help but feel a pull to that beacon of possibility, that goodness.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s not that easy.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Nothing worthy ever is, but I will help you, anyway I can.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It is all Loki can do to keep this flood of emotion restrained, his eyes feel too hot, clouding with restrained tears. “I don’t deserve this-“ It feels like drowning, or kin to falling, the inevitable end is almost a relief compared to the unceasing pain that burns within.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Perhaps Thor was right all those years ago, this is madness. For what other reason could he have but cling to false hope. He let his guard down with Odin and the old tyrant pulled the rug out from under him, and he’s been falling ever since. Hitting the bottom is redundant when he constantly keeps digging. Frey’s words are kind and comforting and they help numb some of the pain. He prays that its enough. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Frey is quick to dismiss his reservations, “You deserve this and more, dear one. It pains me that you do not see yourself as I do, that your mind thinks you unworthy.” He cups his face, staring like he could see right through him, right into the darkness plaguing him.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Trust me” Frey stresses, like this one thing holds importance above all else, “Trust me as you have always done, Loki. I will not let this destroy you, we will fight this, together.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Too tired to argue at this point he merely nods before resting his head on his uncle’s shoulder, “You win.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Frey’s answering chuckle is anything but humorous, but as he cards a hand through his hair he cannot find it in himself to care.</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">~~~***~~~</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He was three paces from his rooms when he is tackled from behind by a flying blonde banshee, the weight nearly making him crumble to the ground. She is one of few people who manage to sneak up upon him unawares but recalls he has another name to add to that list. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It is the hair and the aroma of sweet spring that clue him into the mysterious absconder.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He naturally relaxes into her embrace, “Amora.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She holds on like a leech, “It is good to see you again, Loki.” Her arms are wrapped around his middle, face laying against his back.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She nuzzles into his hair and tightens her grip, “If you think I’m letting go anytime soon you are sorely mistaken.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He chuckles, but after the rather emotional afternoon with his uncle it comes out like a barely repressed sob. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Immediately she notices and drags him into the privacy of his rooms, locking the door with extra protection with her magic. An unnecessary move in these particular halls but he’s thankful all the same. They end up on the bed curled into one another, a familiar embrace for them. They would often seek comfort from one another, theirs was a trust not easily broken and forged through many centuries and scandals.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She does not ask him to explain himself, merely strokes his hair in a soothing pattern and whispers gentle nonsense. That bone aching tiredness returns with a vengeance, the talk with his uncle wore him out more than he thought. He soon finds himself drifting asleep, he tries to speak but Amora merely finds a blanket and covers them both. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Rest now, Loki. We will talk in the morning.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He didn't think he could love her more than he does at this moment. She doesn't demand answers, doesn't ask for an explanation, she just holds him and lets him sleep.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He awakens to the light shining in his eyes, the sound of distant birds chirping there merry tune and Amora’s fingers stroking through his hair.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’re not awfully attached to this new look are you?” she asks tugging on a strand.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He wrinkles a brow, “Not especially, why?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Thank the Norns because it needs to go.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He snorts, obviously that would be the first thing she says, that he needs a haircut. He sighs and thinks about moving but thinks better of it. He’s comfy and Amora doesn't seem to mind that he had stolen most of the blanket. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“When did you get here?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Not that long ago, I was in the middle of something when I heard.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hela?” he asks, though he knows. Hela would have informed Amora almost immediately. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Of course, she thought you needed me.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I did, I do.” He amends, whenever his life took a turn for the worst it was Amora who helped bring him back from the brink. Who helped carry the burden and offer her support, and he would do the same for her in an instant. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Anything you want to share?” her tone soft, he eyes still on his hair. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I feel like I’ve been doing nothing but sharing.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So unusual for you,” she teases, tugging again on his hair. He shifts his head out of her hands but she just tugs it back to its place. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes, it feels so unnatural” he sighs. He admits a few things, the general overview of what he told his uncle and discussed with Hela. It wasn't as hard as the first time, but it still takes time to fill her in on everything that had happened to him. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Her response is predictable and heartening, she holds onto him like he would fall again if she didn’t hold on tight.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m a monster,” he chokes, the admission steals all sense from him.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh darling, we’re all bad in someone’s story. You are no monster, no more than I am. You can forgive yourself now. And since when have we started caring what they think?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She calms him for a time before reassuring him, “I’m not letting you out of my sight ever again.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m sure that will be awkward for both of us.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I don’t care,” she pouts but her strength doesn't lessen.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“… I am going to have to use the bathroom at some point.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“ughh, alright fine.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He proceeds to clean and wash before placing himself before Amora’s greedy hands. Looking in the mirror he can see the gleam in her eyes as she rakes her fingers down the tangled mess. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“May I? That mess is offending me from across the room, darling. It needs sorting and who else would you trust?” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He sighs, “Do what you must.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’ll thank me, darling.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She starts cutting like there’s no tomorrow, it looks like it will be cut to just above to his shoulders. He prefers it that way, his long hair reminds him of all the time he has lost, and whilst his short hair holds no shortage of bad memories it lets him differentiate from his not so distant past. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So, you will be intervening in this mess then?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I have to do something, Amora. I’m already involved in this, might as well turn it to my favour.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So, something incredibly heroic then?” she sighs with a turn of the lip.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He raises a brow against her doubt, “Will you help me?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“When have I ever refused to help you?” She questions with a hand gently cupping his cheek as she leans over his shoulder. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well, there was that time in Vanaheim-“</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She uses that same hand to lightly smack his face. “I think we both agreed that you were an idiot and my time was better spent with a certain witch.” She smirks, “Besides, everything worked out fine.” She straightens and goes back to cutting his hair. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No thanks to you,” he mutters and winces at her not so light slap to the head.</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">~~~***~~~</span>
</p>
<p class="p1"><span class="s1">The bar he enters is situated in an old brick building, tucked away from tourists view and actually has surprisingly good beer. As soon as he sets a foot in the classic European pub, smoke coats the air and pleasant conversation is kept at a low murmur.</span> <span class="s1">He finds who he’s looking for in a booth tucked away in the back, away from prying eyes and burning ears. </span></p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well, look what the cat dragged in.” The man croons, whiskey in hand, the picture of the devil may care attitude. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“We both know I’ve been called worse.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It makes the other man chuckle, he takes a sip of the amber liquid before finally turning to face him. “Hello, Merlin.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hello, Jor.” He smiles warmly and gestures to the bartender for one of the same as he drapes himself into the seat opposite.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You look like shit.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s these moments of brotherly affection that I miss when we’re apart.” He snarks, taking in the judging eyes of his companion. Jor had tended to keep the same aesthetic over the centuries, almost like he had a brand to upkeep and that brand was talk, dark stranger with an attitude problem. He wore a black leather jacket over a shirt and tight jeans, hair neatly styled and a look that said don’t mess with me, unless you want a good time. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He chuckles, “Aw you miss me?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Less and less with every minute” he smirks.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You wound me,” he mocks with a pout.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Deciding to stir the pot a little Merlin asks, “That incident in LA, can I ask why you felt the need to intervene?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I was bored,” rolling his eyes like the question was redundant. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Of course.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“… There may have been rumours of a creature hunting in those parts. I felt the need to check-in.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What is it hunting?” he asks.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s own kind,” he replies, his face scrunching up in distaste.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That’s… interesting, did you find anything?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Nothing for certain but I have people looking into it.” He dismisses, waving a hand.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well, good luck with that.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So, how was he?” the worry creeping into Jor’s eyes. He was surprised it took him this long to bring it up, it was why they were here after all.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“He’s alive.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “… That’s hardly instilling hope in me, where is he now?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Recuperating in Hela’s realm, but I don’t know where he will going from there.” Jor nods, if ever you need to escape reality, the realm of the dead is a good place to go as any.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“At least she will get answers out of him,” Jor assures him, absentmindedly toying with his glass.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A new glass finds it was to the table and he nods his thanks. “He seemed like he… forgive the pun but like he’d been through hell.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jor swears under his breath, “What happened? Where in the Norns has he been all this time?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“He mentioned a Titan”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“A Titan?” he looks inquisitive, eyes glazing in thought. “That hardly narrows it down, but as far as I’m aware they’re a hardy bunch, more so than Asgardians that’s for sure.” Jor frowns, “Tell me everything he said.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Of course, but first I need to down this.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jor sighs and gestures with his hand for another. “So, how did he end up with the Titan in the first place? The steps from Asgard to there seem awfully murky.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“He fell into the void” he intones voice dangerously soft.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“… What do you mean he <em>fell in</em>?” He stresses, knuckles turning white around his glass.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“He wouldn't say, was rather tight-lipped about everything prior to his captivity actually.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What else?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Short version? He fell into the void, and from how he tells it time stretched a lot longer for him. He was plucked from the void by followers of the Titan and he was put to use. His mission was attacking Earth and collecting a particular object.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What does Earth have that a Titan wants?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Merlin just gives him a look, like it’s obvious. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Please tell me you're kidding. How in the Norns do they know about that? That secret has been kept for millennia.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Merlin winced at his incredulous face, “No, no, not that Stone.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> A sharp crunch pierces the silence, “This conversation just keeps getting better,” he fumes. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Merlin smirks, “Tell me about it.” He waves a hand and the glass repairs itself.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“SHIELD had the Space Stone.” Another crack and Jor is almost growling at this point. “I’m not fixing it again,” he mutters</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“If you are joking with me, little brother, you are very much going to regret it.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You think I would joke about this?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I think you have a terrible sense of humour.” Merlin rolls his eyes, “But no, not about this.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“There were rumours” he murmurs, “a long time ago, but-“</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah, what were the chances?” Merlin concurs, leaning his head back. “You know what they say about hindsight.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jor looks at him a little longer, like he’s plotting something. “So what do you need from me?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Merlin tries to feign confusion, “Don’t give me that look, you can’t pull it off. Not with me,” he chuckles, “you look like a startled stoat.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Do not!”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Do too.” He slides Merlin’s glass over to his side, “So, fess up, what do you need?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Merlin looks a little pensive, “He mentioned something before Thor awoke.” He glances away, eyes taking in everyone in the pub. “It turns out there’s another stone here.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“… What?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah I know-“</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“How?!”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Another Stone was in play, SHIELD already had Space but the Titan bequeathed Father with another in hopes of securing it.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“He just gave it away?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah, it wasn't a great plan. But Space was then used to send Thor and Father away. However, in exchange they were given Mind.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“… This is idiotic to the point of madness, SHIELD in possession of something that can control minds?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I know, we’re all doomed.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So, what is your plan?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You think I have a plan?” he looks innocent.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I think you have a semblance of a plan but you need my help.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well, try not to think too hard, wouldn't want you to hurt yourself.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jor glares at him, a snarl passes his lips before he sighs and takes another sip of whiskey. “You need help retrieving it then. Can’t you use a tracking spell, use Time to find its sibling?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Of course, but you know how humanity has evolved. They had the Space Stone for decades, who knows what they gleaned from that. They could uncover the knowledge of Mind more easily not having to start fresh. I’d rather not walk into this unprepared or misinformed.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That’s surprisingly wise of you,” Jor smirks, nodding at his reasoning. “I’ll keep my ear out for anything suspicious, and I shall quietly ask around.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Thank you, I’ll do the same. Let’s pray we get this resolved quick since the more time it spends in their hands the worse off we all are.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Cheers to that” he mocks, raising his glass.</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">~~~***~~~</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They were just finishing with his hair when they hear a knock on the door. Amora shoves him down by the shoulders and heads to see who it is. Frey stands in the doorway with a large tray of food and drink, it looked like the kitchens had been raided thoroughly. Fruits, meats, pastries, andall of his favourite things were piled onto the tray. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You spoil us, your grace.” She opens the door wider and allows the King to enter. Heading to the large dining area he starts filling up all empty space with delicious goods.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You needn’t have brought it up yourself, uncle.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I was on my way to see you anyway, it was no trouble.” He assures him as he steals one of the pastries. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh? and what prompted such an early visit?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Frey puts down the pastry and wipes his hands before stating that, “She’s here.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Amora and Loki look confused but at Frey’s apologetic expression, realisation sets in for Loki.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Frigga.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I will tell her to leave if you do not wish to see her.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“How did she find out? If Odin knows…”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“He will have a hard time getting you here, Loki. You know I will not allow it.” He sighs, “But I do not believe she knows of your presence here, she regularly visits Freya and me since your… disappearance. She is here to meet with me, we normally walk around the gardens or have a meal. But I can tell her I’m busy?” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No, I…” he sighs, unsure of the best path.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Silence settles on them as they contemplate their next actions. Amora reaches out to touch Loki’s hand.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What do you want to do?” she asks but Loki just shrugs his head, torn between wanting to see her and dreading how that meeting would go.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“If it’s any consolation she has been distraught since you left, she has not been the same. She has missed you greatly, Loki. I know there are disagreements between you but the one thing I know to be true of her is that she loves you.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Loki merely deflates at that, any protests he could voice wither instantly. “I’ll meet her.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Are you sure?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s either see her now or keep putting it off indefinitely, and I’d much rather get it over with.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“As you wish.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The next chapter might take a little longer to post since it bounces around a bit more but it is plotted out so theres that. :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Never Enough</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Loki finds her in the gardens, slowly wading through the hedges and abundance of flowers. It’s a pleasant day, the sun beating down on the them warms him immediately, he’s suddenly glad for the slight breeze on the air. It’s a natural environment for her, to be among nature. Should you ever need her, this is where you would look.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He sees her before she realises he’s here. She’s gazing at the flowers, fingers carefully running through them. It’s peaceful watching her like this, almost like being in the past. He’d run up to her to show her the new trick he had learned, to show off his talent. She would congratulate him and give him a motherly hug complete with smothering arms. He yearns for that time back, for things to be simple between them. He’s tore away from his reminiscing by a small gasp. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Her eyes are blown wide, looking at him like she’s seen a ghost. They remain still, staring for a time, taking in the other and being in each others space. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Loki makes the first move and walks slowly down towards her near the lake. Her eyes never leave him, they greedily take in every piece of him. Like if she were to lose sight of him, he might disappear forever. He slowly comes to a halt a few short paces from her, she seems to lose the tight hold of her body and makes a step toward him. He immediately retreats a step, a dance that neither willingly wish to join. She looks hurt, he merely keeps a blank face, it will make this easier, but he knows its futile. This conversation will only end one way and it will not be happy. He thinks a part of her knows this, the spark in her eyes that lit at the sight of him is dimming, his distance tarnishing that light, clouding it with doubt.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Loki,” she chokes out like everything she wants to say is fighting to escape. But a press of her lips seal the emotion she knows will only push him away further. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hello All-mother,” he finally says, his voice a little silted but more reigned in than hers.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’re alive,” she breathes, all at once relief and elation overwhelm her.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I thought you knew that, Odin did send Thor after me.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Of course I did, but actually seeing you here, in front of me…”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It’s hard not to be moved by seeing her after all this time, being in her presence fills him with warmth and peacefulness. But it feels tainted now, that peace is disturbed and the warmth slowly fading. They can’t be what they once where, and part of him mourns for that. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“My son-“</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m not your son,” he says, the words quickly cutting her off. It’s a reflex that’s become hard to break, not that he wants to.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It’s as if he had stabbed her, the guttural reaction of that quick dismissal physically pains her. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I thought you believed me, Loki. We are your family, that has always been true, you are my son.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">That admission forces him to look away, playing on his emotions like this is cruel, to say the least. “Ah yes, the family that left me at a tipping point. I was truly feeling this love you speak of when you made me take the throne. I was practically swimming in the sentiment.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh Loki, I am aware that your discovery of your ancestry was not ideal…” she winces at the excuse.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Odin hardly helped matters in that regard.” He spits, memories of his false father bring nothing but pain and frustration to him right now. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“My sweet boy I’m sorry, Odin should not have acted as he did-”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No, you were as bad as he was, worse maybe. No more manipulations, I am tired of being a pawn. At least he doesn't pretend to love me. Don't toy with me, it is beneath you.” His temper is clouding him, he knows that but he doesn't care. He’s been waiting to say these words to her for a long time, and it feels good to air these things out.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I always intended to tell you the truth and I meant that. I never wanted to cause you this pain.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh, and when was that supposed to be? Was there ever a plan, a time, a place that you thought of telling me the truth? Or let me guess, there was never the right time.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Loki… I had always intended to tell you, but I confess I allowed your father to delay it beyond necessary. But you were a child in need of help, we only sought to protect you.” Frigga tried to reason.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“But that’s not what he saw, was it?” he tone brokering no argument. He sighed and looked away from her unable to hold her gaze, she stayed silent at the insinuation. “I was useful, that’s why he stole me and I’ve been made to prove my worth ever since.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That’s not true, we love you and Thor equally.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He stares at her in complete disbelief, “Do you genuinely believe that?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You doubt my love for you.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s not only yours I doubt.” his tone cutting deep than any blade he wielded. “Your eyes see more than most, but even they are not exempt from blindness.” he sighs.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What happened to you, Loki? Where did you go?” Neatly sidestepping the Odin issue, she knew it would not be easily won. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It tears a broken laugh, “You mean to say you don’t know? Was it not one of the paths you saw for me?” head coked to the side. Frigga had the ability to see into the future, different paths that led to various outcomes. Was it possible, he thought, that she didn’t see anything pertaining to his past few years of imprisonment? The logical part of him refused to think she hadn't seen anything about his time in the void but the other part of him, the part still blindly chained to sentiment for this woman yearned for it to be true.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“All I saw was darkness… most thought you dead but I refused to believe you were lost to me. That I would never see you again.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“And Heimdall? His eyes see all do they not?” Though his eyes tended to land on the most convenient things it seemed.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You and I both know that Heimdall’s sight is not infallible”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“He was always so bitter about that.” He mutters, “As if I have no right to privacy.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Frigga sighs, they have had this conversation many times, it always ends the same.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Where did you go, Loki? Where were you?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“… I’m tired of explaining this, perhaps I should just write it down and pass it around?” he mutters to himself, seriously considering it. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You don’t have to tell me everything,” she hesitantly says, “but I need to know why you were out of my reach, out of everyone’s reach.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Loki contemplates that a moment, he’d considered the reason whilst with Hela and come to the conclusion that the Stones had played an integral part. The titan wasn’t being subtle in his actions yet no one had moved against him, the Stones would explain how he can have some cover and safeguards in his sanctuaries. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“The Mad Titan found me, I assume the Stone he had provided some assistance.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Frigga goes pure white at the mention of the monster’s name, all colour drained from her face. A part of him feels satisfied at the sight but it quickly reverts to anguish at her voice.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“My precious boy…” tears start welling up in her eyes, “it was he that… you were with…”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He avoids her eyes, starkly nervous now, he knew she wouldn't be happy but somehow he didn’t think his heartstrings would be pulled this quickly and this frequently. “Its fine, I escaped eventually, I did what I had to do.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Tell me,” she insists, wiping her eyes, anger soon taking over her.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He explains everything that he told Frey, but like with his children avoided the messy parts. But he knew that she saw through that, the grief in her is still too unsettled to miss anything now. He mentally notes that her eyes are gonna be keeping a closer eye on things going forward, which doesn't leave him with pliant thoughts.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I did what I could, you know, while I was also busy trying not to die.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I know, I believe you darling.” She reaches out to touch his arm, hesitantly like she wasn't sure of its welcome but he lets it happen, that small concession he can stand. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I did what I always do, I adapted to the situation. Though it didn't take much, the groundwork was already laid, so to speak. My anger at Odin, the lingering resentment of Thor, everything felt amplified. It made it easy in a way, it was less like playing a character and more… letting my demons take precedence. It felt more like me than I have been in a long time.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It wasn’t like you, Loki. Not truly, how can you say that?” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You have no idea what I’m capable of.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I know you, Loki. You are mine” she stresses, she truly believes it, but it doesn't matter.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“But I’m not, am I? Not truly, I was stolen remember?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You were found not stolen, Loki”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That’s how Odin narrates it, but it would not surprise me if it were another one of his lies. “</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“He wouldn't lie about something like that,” Frigga tries to reason.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“He already did.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">~~~***~~~</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Its good to be home kids,” Tony announces, clapping his hands and gesturing for a group hug.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey Dummy, I hear your cooking skills have been improving.” It makes him smile when Dummy starts waving his arm about, just as excited to see him as he is to see them all.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey Jarv, get Bruce on the line, it’s still daylight over there right?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <b>“Calling now.”</b>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Tony?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey Brucey bear, just letting you know I’ve touched down in Malibu.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Good to know. Pleasant flight?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah, it was fine, just glad to finally be in the lab.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Bruce chuckles, “It’s rare to find you not in a lab, Tony.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Whatever, how are things on your end?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“They’re fine, I’ve been looking a bit deeper into that Rosen Bridge that Doctor Foster’s been researching. It really is something else.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I know right? Imagine if we could replicate it?” his voice getting giddy just thinking about it, “send me whatever notes you make, I wanna take a look.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Sure will do, have you talked to Foster at all about collaborating?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No, not yet, wanted to get a better understanding before I approach her, wouldn't want to go in half-blind. I’ll set up something for later in the year, make a presentation she can’t say no to. Plus if the options are me or Shield, I think we can safely say we’ve got it in the bag.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You can be rather charming when you want to be,” Bruce admits.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Why Doctor Banner~“</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Forget I said anything.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Too late!”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Listen, remember to get some sleep. I’m not gonna be there to pull you out of the lab so remember, you dumbass.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Tony just huffs, “This conversation took a downturn” he mutters.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey, promise me!”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I promise,” he mumbles.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <b>“Don’t worry Doctor Banner, Miss Potts and I will make sure Sir sticks to a schedule.”</b>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Tony rolls his eyes, “I don’t need a babysitter, guys!”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Thank you, Jarvis, and if you tried to sleep regular hours I would agree… but here we are.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Whatever,” feeling a poking in the side he turns to see Dummy holding a milkshake, it pulls a laugh out of him. “Bruce I gotta go, Dummy’s brought the sweet treats out.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Alright, I’ll talk to you soon. Good luck with the mystery brews.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Tony turns to properly face the trouble maker and inspects the glass.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I can’t believe I’m saying this but I missed these concoctions.” Dummy spins his claw in delight, and at the signal from Jarvis he takes a gulp, “… Omg, it is edible, good job buddy!”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He proceeds to down the whole thing before turning to his new challenge.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Put everything on hold Jarvis, we’ve got a new project right now.” He states, settling in at his desk. He can’t help but think it’s great to be back, sure New York was good but it doesn't beat his California lab.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <b>“What should we label this new project?”</b>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Call it… Legion, and put it on my private server. My eyes only bud, and yours obviously.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <b>“As you wish, sir.”</b>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">~~~***~~~</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You gave me the throne… did you truly believe that was the best decision? After what I had just learnt, knowing how I was feeling, knowing that no one would trust me with such power?” his voice breaks at that, a broken laugh filling his throat, “I lost the moment I accepted Gungnir.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Loki-“</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No, I should have declined, it was not my wisest decision. But you should have taken it, become regent like you always have and stepped away from Odin for a second to solve the mess your own son had started. There was nothing you could have done for Odin, but Asgard needed you… I needed you.” Deep sigh, he didn't want to admit that, “You threw me to the wolves… and this time I didn't come back, at least not the same”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Frigga looks like she’s about to cry. “I was trying to help, Loki. To give you what you deserve, what is rightfully yours, the throne that I know you are perfectly capable of wielding.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes, and look where it has led us. I was left alone, and I tore myself apart. Questioning my very being, every anchor I thought I had now held doubt and the one person I thought I could trust to tell me the truth about this… you seemed to hold more concern for Odin than myself. You said that you were my family and then you left me. What am I supposed to take from that?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That I am on your side, Loki. No matter what you think of me right now, please know that I am with you.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Loki looks at her and contemplates, still undecided on what he wants to do, he turns away from her. She would make an ideal ally in the Asgardian court, she still has Odin’s ear whatever that’s worth right now and she is a powerful mage in her own right. It kills him that he has to think in these terms but entwining emotion into this would be unwise. Not that he believes for a second that he is not biased with her but he has to think logically about this… he is not the only one it will affect.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Looking out into the Alfheim woods he sees all manner of creatures small and large, flittering about and venturing into the gardens. Everything seems peaceful out there beyond the borders, compared to the storm in his mind it seems a world away. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He knows that she meant well, putting power in his hands to prove that she trusted him. But it was like lighting the fuse, everything from that point escalated to the point of explosion. He can’t help but think what might have happened had he not taken the throne, maybe they would still be here, maybe he’d be worse off. The maudlin thoughts are a vexing habit, pulling him down into a pit of What Ifs. It’s a game he always loses, no matter his hand.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He’s pulled back to the conversation when Frigga runs a hand down his arm. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It kills me that I was not there when you discovered the truth, I could have explained everything. Odin did not do well in that regard.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“… He collapsed halfway through the conversation.” He said with such a deadpan expression, “but yes, it wasn’t going well before he fell unconscious either.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You know what I mean.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I do.” He sighs, though this conversation isn't exactly going well either he thought. He wants to be back in his room with Amora more than anything right now, this conversation is just torturing them both at this point. </span>
</p>
<p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">~~~***~~~</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Does the fork go on the right side or the left, Jarv?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <b>“The left side of the plate, sir”</b>
  </span>
  <b></b>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Got it” he mumbles, trying to get everything ready. He had ordered them both a very expensive meal from one of Pepper’s favourite restaurants and set it up in a perfect romantic setting. It was the living room but he couldn’t be near the public right now, their constant questions play on his anxiety and anyway he has more important things to be doing in the lab, so this is easier. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Pepper seems impressed with the setup and they proceed to have a lovely dinner filled with pleasant non-anxiety-inducing conversation. That is until Pep decides to bring up the elephant in the room. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’ve been spending a lot of time in your lab lately.” He broaches hesitantly, they haven't been spending as much time together recently, hence the much-needed dinner tonight. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m working on something, besides you know I need to prepare, I told you this.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She sighs at the excuse. “You still believe the words of a mad man.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“He wasn’t lying.” He denies, he was aware that Loki is a renown liar but he knows he wasn't lying to him. Besides, he had proof outside his word that there was something else, something that needs to be prepared for. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“How do you know?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I just do. Even the spy twins back me on this. I’m doing this to protect us, to protect the one person I care about most, and that’s you.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Oh no she’s flaring her nostrils that’s never a good sign. “You need help.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Pepper’s concerned, she has been since she sat down, she’s not trying to be subtle about it. “Honey, I’m trying, please let that be enough for now. Besides I have it under control.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No, you don’t" her voice soft like anything harsher would break him.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Look I know things are rough right now but nothing has been the same since New York. Too much has happened for things to go on as they do, I can’t just be who I was before anymore Pep.” He tries to explain but it sounds wrong even to his ears, he can’t explain himself right and it just makes her more concerned.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You should talk to someone.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No,” he’s quick to shut that down again, “I already said I don’t want to do that. Plus too much of it is classified, it wouldn't work.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Surely someone at Shield would have clearance and the qualifications?” she edges, knowing neither of them entirely trust Shield but she’s willing to try anything at this point. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Tony just laughs at that, “Like hell, I’m letting Shield inside my head.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Your friends with Clint and Natasha,” she reasons.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Their different,” he protests.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Then just talk to me,” she whispers, her eyes pleading with him to let someone in, anyone in. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It breaks him a little, that plea from her, it’s so simple and yet it feels like such an obstacle. He just sits there with his mouth opening and closing for a solid 30 seconds before actually forcing himself tosay something, anything to break this tension. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <b>“Pardon the interruption but there is an important call for you Miss Potts.”</b>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Their eyes lock at that announcement, they are at a standoff, each daring the other to break. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She’s about to say she’ll call them back but Tony quickly dismisses it. “Take it, it’s fine I’ll clear everything away.” At that Pep just sighs, knowing she’s lost.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Fine, I’ll take it in the office Jarvis.” she raises a brow but kisses him on the cheek when she passes, letting him know that she’ll be quick.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">His offer to clean up whilst Pep settles her call, surprised her though. What? He can be domestic… like it’s hard? It takes him two minutes to put everything away and then he’s left alone with his thoughts. He crosses over to the couch which runs across the panoramic windows overlooking the sea. During the day it’s a pleasant view, sparkling ocean and bright sunlight, right now all he can make out are the waves. Crashing white foam covering the rocks and moonlight twinkling off the water, as far as the eye can see. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He sits there staring out at sea and his thoughts turn to Loki, he can’t help it, it’s a reflex at this point. He’s craving answers and Loki seems to hold them all, and if he doesn't, he knows he’ll have ways of gaining them. His thoughts drift to their last conversation, the moment that caused such a big change. To know that Loki wasn’t where this ended, that he was merely the beginning. The others can only guess at what is out there, only conceive logically that it will be bigger, meaner, more destructive? But they don't know what he knows, don’t know what he saw. He keeps that to himself and he plans, plans on top of plans for the inevitable. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Though a part of him can’t deny he wants to talk to Loki again, to get his answers and explanations of course, but also simply to talk with him. To know the things he’s seen, to discover the things he can do, it makes the scientist in him quake with the possibilities. Thor had been a wonder, a giant Pikachu with a hammer complex and golden retriever quirks that endear him immediately to everyone. It had been easy to figure him out, there was no pretence with him. But Loki? He wanted to take him apart piece by piece just to see how they all fit together, to comprehend everything that makes him tick.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It’s only been six months since he’s seen the trickster, but he wonders how long it will be till he sees him again. He finds himself hoping that it’s not long at all.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">~~~***~~~</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You came to Alfheim instead of coming home.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Is that really so surprising? All that waits for me in Asgard is a prison cell, correct?” he says it like it’s a fact. He holds no doubt that it is what Odin plans for him. He could not kill him without some recompense, it would be too messy, and the political fall out would be nothing short of a headache.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I wouldn't have allowed that.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“But you wouldn't have stopped it.” His eyes daring her to lie, he sighs and closes them. “Alfheim is as much my home as any.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Frigga looks grateful for the change in conversation. “Yes, you always did spend a great deal of time here. You travel here when Asgard becomes too much.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Loki slowly reopens his eyes and looks impatiently at Frigga. “When it gets stifling and abhorrent? Yes, I do. I find it much more pleasant here, more freedom and acceptance.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You certainly carved out a place for yourself in Asgard.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Perhaps but I was always an outsider there, Odin’s shadow, a tool for the throne to wield however he sees fit. I want no more of that, I am no longer his. Uncle was right, he always has been, hasn’t he?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">His talk with Frey is still fresh in his mind, he’s right, he deserves more than what Odin gave him. His use of the term uncle seems to smart on her but she hides it well, she isn't getting the same treatment as her brother but they were hardly starting off on an even playing field anyway.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I will talk to Odin about this to enact some defensive measures.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You can try, Frey is already preparing Alfheim for such a situation.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“He is already preparing his realm?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Of course, apparently all it took was my word and he was convinced. It was quite refreshing actually, to be believed without exhaustive reassurances and being labelled a liar from the beginning. I almost forgot what it felt like.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“He is not the only one who believes you.” Frigga tries to reassure him.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No you’re right, Hela also took me at my word,” he agrees with narrowed eyes.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“… As do I.” She tries to emphasise.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Loki sighs, “I know, but you are not the deciding vote in Asgard.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I will talk to him, he has to see reason.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“He will see no such thing, not when he hears where the information came from.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Loki-“</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Don’t try to deny it, you know I’m right. Besides, he is not the only one who will require evidence for this.” Frigga tilts her head at that, “I’m working on it” he admits.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Frigga nods, willing to drop it for now. “I shall try to convince him, you know I have my ways. I will try Loki, I promise.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I know you do,” he nods, “and thank you,” he mumbles, trying not to look her in the eye. To get caught in that gaze is to give in to it, he likes to think he’s stronger than that.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">~~~***~~~</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The sound of the repulsor blasts, alien screams and explosions intertwine creating a devastating melody, and then the portal comes into view. What he see’s is a ring of holy fire in the sky, blue and black flames lick at the clouds leaching onto anything it can taint. Knowing he has no choice he forces himself into the centre of the chaos as hoards of the creatures pour out of the tear of their reality. He tries not to focus on how impossible this looks, how they are ever going to beat this, that way lies madness. Now is not the time for madness, now is the time for action and any scrap of energy he can give. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Fighting the Leviathans is the worst, they’re messy and destructive, falling like giants and crushing everything and everyone in their wake. He begs to god no one gets trapped beneath them, that people are making it to safety. He has Jarvis in his ear directing him towards the next fight, the next person the save, the next problem to solve. It’s repetitive and constant, never a moment to breathe nor think. </span>
</p>
<p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">
    <b>Little merchant, let me ease your burden. </b>
  </span>
  <b></b>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Fury’s voice cuts into his rhythm of death and destruction. Stark you hear me? You have a missile heading straight for the city. You have three minutes, the payload can wipe out midtown! There’s not enough time, that’s barely enough time to do anything. He takes another hit to the head, another to the stomach, the feeling of bile rising in his throat makes him want to wretch. Why is it his missile? His problem to solve? He’s not the only one who can fly, why does he have to be the one? </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Because I’m the only one who can. Taking a deep breath he blasts everything hostile insight, Jarvis put everything into thrusters! Determination fuels him, it’s all he has left. He sets off on a path that he knows can only end badly. Stark you know that’s a one-way trip! God, why did it have to be this way? </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He’s inching closer and closer to the portal, colliding harshly against his tower in his climb to the inevitable. </span>
  <b></b>
</p>
<p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">
    <b>Such knowledge is not meant for you. </b>
  </span>
  <b></b>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">As soon as that threshold is passed silence cuts in, it physically hurts his ears with it’s deafness. The clamour and pandemonium of the battle becomes sweet in comparison, and now its like time stands still, life suspended at that moment…</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A vast ship peaks on the horizon, spreading out like a spider waiting to devour its prey. Scattered about its web are hundreds of smaller ships, all waiting for their turn at destruction, eager for carnage and slaughter. They’re fighting would be endless with this in waiting in the wings, they have no chance, do they? It steals all sense of rational thought from him.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He lets the nuke go, sending it straight for the heart of the armada. One swift blow and all his worries would be solved. He could rest knowing did that, that he made them all safe, that this mission was a success, his sacrifice was not in vain. </span>
  <b></b>
</p>
<p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">
    <b>None shall stand in my way. </b>
  </span>
  <b></b>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The explosion creates a blinding white burst of light that for a moment cancels out the darkness. His eyes can’t handle the eruption they cloud with tears, smearing his vision. Jarvis leaves him, Pepper’s face fizzles out and all that he’s left with is fire.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Just as he thinks he’s done, that he could rest he realises it’s not enough. More monsters steam out of the conflagration, heading directly to him, to earth. There’s thousands if not millions of them, each snarling a war cry and beating their chests. They get closer, and closer and closer…He’s losing his breath, it gets harder breath never mind think. Then all at once, he can’t breathe, the feeling of someone’s hand around his throat becomes prevalent, tightening slowly and painfully.</span>
  <b></b>
</p>
<p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">
    <b>I am inevitable.</b>
  </span>
  <b></b>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Tony grasps awake to the light of the reactor and his suit standing sentinel at their bed ready to fire. Pepper’s terrified scream fills the air and reality doesn't seem real, nothing makes sense. His instincts take over and he immediately forces the suit to disable. He can’t lose Pepper, not her, he can’t he’s not stable enough.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He distantly hears Pepper saying that she’ll sleep elsewhere, it makes him put up a protest but the dream still tries to take control. He can hear the remnant of a whisper that eludes him, it forces a shiver down his spine and leaves him cold. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No, no no no no,” His words blurring as he mutters to himself, over and over again. </span>
</p>
<p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">~~~***~~~</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Loki gets up ready to leave, the conversation having ran its length a while ago. But before he goes he says his peace. He turns to address her, with her eyes that seem to implore mercy in them but he had run out of that centuries ago. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You lied to me. I was a child. You promised you would keep me safe. But you were complicit in Odin’s crimes. You may have loved the child he brought home, but he did it for his own selfish desires. He took me. After slaughtering thousands, he found me and put me to use… protecting his heir. I couldn't just be a brother, I had to be an advisor and guardian too. To keep him safe, to mould him into something we could call King. And that wasn’t fair. I couldn’t do it. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Do you want to know what that was like? To fix his every mistake, to solve every problem he creates, to pull him from the fire he blindly jumps into! … And to never have it acknowledged, to never even be thanked, to be cast aside for the golden and perfect warrior that he is not! I am relegated to the shadows and I have long come to peace with that, I understand that. But you… couldn’t even tell me the truth. And I hate you. I hate you… and yet some part of me still loves you. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I can’t help it, you’re my mother. And I understand because I too have done things to save the ones that I love, more than once. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">But while I still care for you, I cannot trust you, not as I once have.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Loki, no-“ But a press of her lips seal the emotion she knows will only push him further away. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He can’t help it, he winces. The memory of Odin and those words hold so much pain still, the rejection and sadness in that face, the disappointment in the tone. All at a time when any scrap of affection, any sign of familial ties would have secured his loyalty in a second. Would have melded him so tightly to that fraud, but Odin did nothing, he just watched as the boy he calls son freely falls to his inevitable fate. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The thing that shines most clear is the look on Odin’s face, the pure disappointment. It cut deeper than any blade, more destructive than any weapon could hope to be. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It’s enough of a reminder that this conversation needs to end. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Goodbye, All-mother.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">~~~***~~~</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I said I was sorry, what more do you want?” he’s panicking, “I can replace the bunny, what do you want, a puppy? llama? I can get it here in an hour!”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That’s not the problem and you know it,” she says.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I don’t see the issue,” he complains, his tone obstinate with a face to match.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You wouldn’t,” she mutters to herself turning to finish the packing. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">All of their overnight stuff was packed in their bedroom, a necessary caution Jarvis reminded him. Though Pepper called it a rational move after his announcement and Rhodey flat out demanded that he evacuate the premises or he’d fly over and drag him out.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Alright, maybe it was a little hasty.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You think?!” she yells, clear frustration on her face. It’s been a rough couple of days he can admit that. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Deciding it would be better to leave her to cool off, he heads downstairs. He can still hear all the helicopters hovering around outside, he’s starting to think it actually might have been a bad move.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <b>“Sir you have a visitor.”</b>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What? Get the suit, can’t be too careful right now.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <b>“Wise choice, sir”</b>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Cut the sass, and scan her on the way in.” He orders stepping into the suit.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He finds a brunette woman heading in, “Right there’s fine.” He warns.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The brunette just looks at him in disbelief before settling into acceptance.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’re not the Mandarin are you.” He states, lifting the faceplate up before asking again,“Are you?” squinting at the woman.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She just smiles at him, which is a little unnerving. “You don’t remember,” she laughs at that, “why am I not surprised?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ah, it’s one of those situations. Not that he doesn't remember her, that night with Maya was one of his better New Year’s Eve hookups. “Don’t take it personally, I don’t remember what I had for breakfast.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <b>“Gluten-free waffles, sir.”</b>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh, yeah that’s right.” He mumbles, eyes still trained on the unknown woman.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Okay look, I need to be alone with you somewhere not here, it’s urgent.” She explains, glancing about the room like she’s being watched. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Tony just squints are her for a moment, “Normally I would go for that sort of thing,” he comments turning to walk further in the house. “But now, I’m in a committed relationship.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Suddenly a flying bag of luggage lands at his feet, “With her.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Tony, is somebody there?” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He finally steps out of the suit to answer her, “Yeah, it’s Maya Hansen.” Maya looks surprised that he remembered. “Old botanist pal, who I used to know, barely.” He tries to keep this quick, he doesn't need this right now.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Please don’t tell me a twelve-year-old kid is waiting in the car that I’ve never met.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“He’s thirteen.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">That lie nearly makes him go into cardiac arrest but she quickly denies it, “No, I need your help.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What for? Why now?” he asks, he has to admit the timing is a little sketchy. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Because I read the papers and frankly I don’t think you’ll last the week.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Well, that’s a ringing endorsement. “I’ll be fine.” The number of times he’s had to say that is getting a little worrying he admits. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Pepper’s interruption is a much-needed relief. “I’m sorry, with Happy in the hospital I didn't know we were expecting guests,” Pepper says exasperated.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“We weren’t,” Tony quickly asserts.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“An old-“ Maya begins to reveal but gets cut off by the bickering couple.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Girlfriend?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“She’s not really.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It was just one night,” Maya confesses like it didn't mean anything. Her eyes begging them both to let her out of this awkward conversation. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That’s how you did it, isn't it?” her sarcasm bleeding through, much to Tony’s willful ignorance.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It was a great night,” Tony comments.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yep, welp you know you saved yourself a world of pain.” Pepper divulges to the embarrassed botanist standing in their foyer. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The comment makes Tony frown, he didn't think he’d hurt her that much but clearly the night before is still fresh in her mind. Though he hardly sees how that’s his fault, he apologised and everything, he even bought that giant bunny. Who doesn't want a giant bunny?</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Is that normal?” Maya asks, pointing to the giant bunny.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes, that’s normal!” Tony shouts, getting a little agitated. He didn't need any more mistakes thrown in his face right now. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Sadly, that Is normal, it’s very normal,” Pep admits, turning to Tony to try in vain to calm him down.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s a big bunny relax about it!” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Calm down”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I got it for you!” the frustration clear in his voice.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m aware of that” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You told me upstairs you liked it!”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I don’t like it!”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I asked you three times-wait-you don’t like it?” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Maya just backs slightly away from them, glancing out of the window whilst they have their domestic when she spots something. “Guys, Guys!” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What?” They both shout.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Do we have to be worried about that?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Suddenly Tony’s suit is clasping onto him and the external security is starting to fire. A sudden explosion rocks the floor beneath them. “What the hell?!” Pepper shouts, grasping onto Tony.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Both of you get out now!”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <b>“Sir, we are under attack, all system’s set to offensive mode.”</b>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Both Maya and Pepper start for the door as Tony looks out at the helicopter already sending another missile their way.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Tony get out!” Pepper screams.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hunny, I have this handled-“</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The second missile hits and suddenly everything is covered in smoke and debris. Another suit comes out of the ground and heads to Pepper, per requirements that Tony had set up a while ago. Gathering her and Maya out of the building, it turns to help Tony but the house is already falling. The last thing Tony hears before he’s submerged into water is Pepper screaming his name. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Dialogue from Iron Man 3 is used for Tony sections to help set up next chapter. Please don’t sue!</p>
<p>Also sorry for the delay, I've been picking up extra shifts at work and also getting hopelessly addicted to StarDew Valley so... there's that. </p>
<p>Also, next chapter we see Loki and Tony meet again!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Cheap Tricks and Cheesy One Liners</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So this is the brew that you have been indecently addicted to?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s hardly indecent,” he sniffs.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What else would you call getting up at this hour just to procure a beverage?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Loki just rolls his eyes and makes his way toward the cafe. It a small establishment situated on the corner of a busy street. Many a mortal passing through its doors with hands clutching steaming cups and blissful expressions. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Normally he wouldn’t be caught in such a place but Barton for all his ridiculous feeding habits had stumbled onto something that the trickster had become quickly enamoured with. Coffee had been one of the silver linings of his short time on Midgard during the so-called invasion.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">After crossing the unreasonably busy street a small child almost stumbles straight into their arms, “I’m so sorry mister!” Loki makes sure the child is steady before letting him go. “I didn’t get any on you did I?” his voice a little awkward.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Loki looks down to realise the child is clutching his own cup of coffee. Didn’t Barton mention that it was typically for adults?<br/></span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No, I’m fine.” He reassures the child, his panicked expression softening.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Thank god,” he breaths before shaking his head. “Anyway, sorry about that I’m normally more graceful I promise.” He chuckles before catching sight of Amora’s amused expression and he flusters a little.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Are you ever going to get me this coffee or are you too busy making friends with this clumsy child?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Loki rolls his eyes and to whispers the kid, “Don’t look her in the eyes, she might steal your soul.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I… gotta go.” He looks between them a moment before running off. “Sorry again mister!”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Why do I still like you, knowing you're a troublesome little shit.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Its part of my charm,” his smile reaching his eyes as he glances at her.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Of course it is,” Amora scoffs, “just remember, even when we were children, I could always beat your arse.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She shoves past him and walks into the cafe, immediately they are assaulted with the scent of the delicious bean. The place appears quite busy with numerous Midgardians scattered about seats and loitering around the counter for their orders. But the line is moving steadily, so they make their way to the end of the queue to wait.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“This better be worth it,” Amora mutters.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Trust me,” he reassures her, but she rolls her eyes. “At least we know the glamours are still working,” he murmurs to her.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Of course they are, I crafted them after all.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">There’s a soft muttering of voices surrounding them, a sense of unease on the air that unsettles him a little. On closer inspection the mortals are looking troubled and anxious as they glance at their devices and the newspapers discarded on the tables.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Before he can discern their worry the lady is prompting them for their order, he quickly asks for a cappuccino for Amora and a mocha for himself since he’s going to need all the energy he can gettoday.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They step aside to wait when he catches sight of a screen and realises what the mortals were looking so concerned over, behind the counter the television is announcing a breaking news broadcast with Tony Stark’s picture plastered over it.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“<b>Billionaire playboy rumoured to be dead</b>.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He vaguely hears Amora trying to get his attention. “Darling, the drinks are prepared.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“<b>Public shocked at the potential death of Tony Stark.</b> <b>Later this evening the mansion of the famed Avenger slips into the sea during the event of another Mandarin attack. Sources have yet to confirm the status of Iron Man,and it is not yet known if he survived. Miss Potts is at the scene but appears to be relatively unharmed. No more information is forthcoming. </b>”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Sir, your order is ready.” Her brow furrows at Loki’s obliviousness, but she turns and catches the headlines, “Oh, yeah I can’t believe he might be dead. But he’s been dead before right? Maybe it won’t stick this time either?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Amora picks up both their orders and shoos Loki to the side, “Yes, it’s such a shame.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What’s he doing now?” Loki mutters to himself.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Is that the mortal you spoke of?” she asks, a slight frown marring her features.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Loki merely nods and Amora sighs, “Well, what are you waiting for? I’ll make your excuses.” She huffs, “But if you're not back within a couple of hours I’m coming to drag you back myself.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Loki looks a little pensive but Amora just rolls her eyes. “Thank you, I won’t be long.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I should hope not, they won’t stand for it.” Amora just snarks, “Oh, and take your drink.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p3"><span class="s1">~~~***~~~</span> <b></b></p>
<p class="p3"><span class="s1"> <b>|| MANDARIN ATTACK || STARK PRESUMED DEAD || SI STOCK TAKES DOWNTURN ||</b> </span> <b></b></p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Clint was just about the sit-down and finally eat his sandwich when he catches sight of the tv and nearly chokes at the headlines scrolling across it.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“For god’s sake, I just sat down!” He splutters, trying to get air to go down the right pipe.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He searches for his phone in the couch cushions and hits speed dial on Tasha.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey, you see the news?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hello to you too,” rolling her eyes and switching it on, lucky for him she was near a tv right now. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Reading the headlines, she goes a little pale, as the image of Tony’s mansion falling into the ocean runs on a loop. Helicopters circling the scene of the crime, flashes of red and blue lights illuminating the scene, it’s a grim scene. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m not close enough to check it out, are you?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She nods before realising that he can’t see. “Yeah I’m close, I’m on my way.” Her eyes turning to steel as she gathers her weapons and dashes out the door. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Clint watches grimly on as the coverage looks worse and worse for Tony. He thinks about asking Fury about it but quickly shakes that thought out of his head. Nat will be there soon, she can handle it, whatever this cluster fuck is. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="u">
    <span class="s2">GroupChat: The MVP’s</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You better not be dead, dude! - CB</span>
</p>
<p class="p3"><span class="s1">~~~***~~~</span> <b></b></p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Loki teleports to Stark’s former home, it is dark on this side of the country and it lends itself to the atmosphere. Gathered about the rubble are firefighters, reporters, police and helicopters flying over their heads. It is a chaotic scene to step into, and an assault to all senses, the noise of the people, the flashing lights blinding any in their path and the smell that burns your throat. A toxic mix of heat, smoke and the saltiness of the sea, it wraps around your throat and squeezes until you shed a tear.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He catches sight of Pepper Potts standing away from the others, alone in the ruins of her former home and clutching an Iron Man helmet. Her gaze is fraught with panic but she projects a serene silhouette in her turmoil. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> He decides to get closer when he overhears a message recording from Stark to his lady love. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Pepper it’s me, I’ve got a lot of apologies to make and not a lot of time. So first off, I’m so sorry I put you in harms way that was selfish and stupid and it won’t happen again.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The tightness in his chest eases considerably at the mortal’s voice, though he sounds tired and agitated, he is alive and that’s what allows him to properly breath. His fondness for this mortal surprises him, they had spoken for only a short time but he had made an impression. He had always assumed they would meet again, but if the mortal carries this on that is unlikely to occur. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“And I’m sorry in advance because I can’t come home yet. I need to find this guy, you gotta stay safe that’s all I know. Also, I just stole a poncho for a wooden Indian.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The inventor mentions that he still has something to do and part of Loki is curious and more than a little desperate to see with his own eyes that the mortal is actually in good health. He argues with himself for a moment but eventually decides on finding the wayward Avenger, locking onto to Jarvis’s last known signal he sets himself to follow. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Just as he’s about to teleport when he catches sight of flame-red hair emerging from a nearby vehicle. He’s already leaving as Romanoff calls for Potts, “Pepper!”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Loki emerges in a seemingly innocuous neighbourhood, rows of houses identical with their wooden picket fences and over grown gardens covered in weeds. The neighbourhood is slightly run-down but by far not the worst he’s seen. He’s drawn to a particular house and sets off in that direction but upon seeing a lack of activity or souls in the house he decides to look around the back. The signal had come from here after all, low and behold the beacon comes from a barn tucked into the backyard, as he lingers near the slightly open door he hears voices. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Harley, tell me what’s happening. Give me a full report.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah I’m still eating that candy, do you still want me to keep eating it?” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“How much have you had?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“… Two or three bowls”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Can you still see straight?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Sort of-”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That means you’re fine, put Jarvis on.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">At the sound of that voice, all his coiled tension releases, and a thought fills his mind; that the Man of Iron still lives. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">All of a sudden he finds himself in a trance, and reality peals away and all he see's are Chitauri destroying everything in their path, Thor pleading mercy in one moment and threatening him the next. And then there’s Stark, falling from a height no mortal could survive unaided, he’s unable to tear his eyes from the soon to be a tragedy when suddenly a piercing scream rips through his mind, clawing him under. A monster in the deep recesses of his mind waiting to find a weakness to exploit.Unexpectedly, he is released by a bellowing roar from below, shaking every foundation.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Resurfacing to true reality he finds Stark’s voice gone, replaced by the innocuous noise of soft typing and childish frustration. He hates when that happens, he is no longer in control, captured by a vision as powerful as his own magic, a heady trance hard to escape from and continuous in its pursuit of his sanity, the tattered threads that still remain. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He opens the door a little wider to see into the room and finds a young child with scruffy hair and a face full of concentration holding a screwdriver and bent over wires and metal. Feeling a little unsure about how to proceed he lingers till the conversation comes to an end before announcing his presence. He vaguely remembers Barton mentioning that Jarvis was Stark’s AI and a butler of sorts handling his affairs but from what he’s learnt the AI appears much more than that.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He knocks on the door, because he has manners and there’s a child present, and waits for a response. He hears Jarvis cautioning against answering when the door is yanked open. The child stands there defiant with some sort of toy weapon held in his hand. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What do you want?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So sorry to intrude but I was wondering if I could talk to Jarvis? If that’s all right with you?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The child’s eyes go a little wide at the mention of Jarvis but after a second he becomes naturally suspicious. His plastic weapon is suddenly aimed in his face, “There’s no one called Jarvis here mister.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Considering that the child didn't run screaming at his face, he can safely assume that the child does not recognise him, that’s definitely a relief since he had not interest hiding his face from Stark.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Loki holds his arms up at the manoeuvre of the gadget and internally sighs, “I assure you I mean you no harm child. I merely wish to speak with Stark’s companion.” He keeps his voice soft and non-threatening, if the child persists in this vein he will merely wait elsewhere till Stark returns.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The child looks to reiterate his previous lie when Jarvis’s voice comes through loud and clear. <b>“It is fine, Harley. Mister Odinson is a friend of Sir’s… blueberry.” </b></span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Loki is very surprised to hear the term friend from Jarvis but keeps that shock neatly hidden. The child, Harley lowers his weapon reluctantly and steps aside inviting him in. “I guess your fine then.” Trusting Jarvis that this stranger did not mean him harm.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Thank you, Harley.” He says, stepping into the room. He notices immediately the Iron Suit sat rather strangely on the couch but Jarvis pulls his attention.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>“To what do we owe the visit, Mister Odinson?… Igloo”</b> </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It is nice to finally make your acquaintance, Jarvis. I’ve heard quite the tales of your capability. And just Loki is fine. Though may I ask about your, speech impediment?… ” He smoothly asks, he was fairly sure that wasn’t normal for the AI.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1"><span class="s1"> <b>“As you wish, it is good to meet your acquaintance too, Loki. That is being dealt with, recent activity has caused some minor malfunctions… candle.”</b> </span> <b></b></p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Harley mutters in the background, “I’m working on it.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Loki narrows his eyes a little, surprised that he was amendable to his company. “You don’t seem surprised to see me, Jarvis.” Either Stark is entirely too trusting or he had been doing his due diligence. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>“Sir has categorised you as a ‘friendly’ and made note that your capture would be short-lived, but it seems you have surpassed the time he thought it would take… battery”</b> </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Of course,” Loki merely huffs at that, “So, the media was premature in the prediction of his demise then?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1"><span class="s1"> <b>“I can confirm that Sir is alive and well, merely occupied at the moment.”</b> </span> <b></b></p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I got it!” The child shouts attracting their attention.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>“Thank you, Mister Keener.”</b> The child looks shyly proud at Jarvis’s thanks as he mutters that it was nothing.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Loki nods at the confirmation, “Thank you for telling me, Jarvis.” He looks around before adding, “Would you mind awfully if I stuck around until Stark returned?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Harley tilts his head at the question like he didn’t want him here longer than necessary. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>“I do not mind, but it is Mister Keener’s residence and therefore his permission that is necessary.”</b> </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Harley looks surprised at that like he didn't think that his opinion was going to count for anything. He looks up at Loki with a wary eye for a moment, thinking it through.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Why are you here?” Harley asks, situated at his desk once more. More comfortable now that Loki had been conversing with Jarvis for a bit.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I was merely checking in on Stark.” He explains, “I caught sight of the news whilst I was passing through. I merely wish to see if Stark is safe with my own eyes but I shall leave if you want me to,” he says honestly, he would not stay if the child did not feel comfortable in his presence. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Something changes in Harley’s eyes and an uneasy acceptance is formed.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Nah you’re fine, Jarvis thinks your cool so you can stay till Tony comes back I guess.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Loki mentally sighs at that. “Thank you, Harley. I’ll try not to be a bother till then,” he smirks.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>“Sir shall return within twenty minutes.”</b> </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That is fine,” he mutters and tries to find somewhere to sit, but seeing the limited options he perches on the couch next to the armour. It feels a little odd being near it without the genius to operate it from within, like a body without a soul. It’s not complete without its creator. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Loki conjures something to keep his hands busy whilst he talks with Jarvis about the explosion. Making himself comfortable in the wait, legs crossed and leaning back against the couch. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>“Sir has been engaging with a new terrorist group and for reasons that elude me and others decided to reveal his home residence to the nation.”</b> </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hmmm, that does sound like something he would do.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>“He is in the middle of resolving the issue.”</b> </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m sure he shall bring it to a close soon enough.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>“One can hope. Shall I alert Sir to your presence, Loki?”</b> </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Allow my presence to be a surprise, I think. Wouldn't want to spoil the fun.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>“As you wish.”</b> </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Harley notices Loki’s little display of magic and becomes entranced, demanding to know what the hell that was.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“How did you do that?!” he almost shouts, keeping his volume down at the last minute.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Loki merely smirks, “Magic.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Harley’s face scrunches up adorably Loki thinks as he argues that magic doesn't exist. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh? Then how do you explain this?” Loki holds out his hand and the previous object bursts into flames which hover in his palm. Harley practically trips over himself trying to get a closer look, his brows rising nearly to his hairline.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That’s so cool!” he whispers.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The childlike wonder makes Loki chuckle and immediately endears him to the child. He turns his hand and the flame becomes a series of creatures, sparrow, rabbit, horse and wolf before becoming a dragon and taking off into the air. Making circles around the child’s head, Harley looks fully entranced by the display and raises a hand to try and touch it. As soon as his tiny hand brushes the flames then creature turns to smoke threading through his fingers.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It makes him whine, “But I wanted to touch it!”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It was made of fire,” Loki explains patiently.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“But you could cool it, right? With your magic?” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">At that excuse Loki just chuckles, Harley reminds him of his own children. Their curiosity always leading them to dangerous temptations, not that he could complain. It was a trait he had mistakenly passed on, it has caused him quite the headaches throughout the centuries. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Quickly thinking of something to take the child’s mind off it he produces a puzzle box, it was an old toy belonging to his children, which felt like aeons ago. It was a typical toy for Asgardian children but a little modified by his hand, his brood had inherited his intellect and he had to keep changing it up if he wanted to focus their attention. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“How about this?” he holds the wooden box out to Harley. It fits within the palm of his hand and has eight different sides, each with its own puzzle that needed to be solved to unlock what’s hidden inside.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Attention once again engaged Harley quickly picks it out of his hand, “What is it?” he asks noticing the otherworldly design of the box.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s a puzzle box, you have to complete all sides in order to unlock what’s within,” he explains. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“And what’s inside it?” he inquires, shaking it slightly and holding it to his ear. He hears nothing and looks a little disinterested. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Loki merely smirks, “Something that I think you will find most interesting.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Harley squints his eyes at that and Loki continues, “Something much better than that trinket you were holding before.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey, that’s my potato gun! I made it myself.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Be that as it may, you’ll have to unlock it to find out,” he smirks, knowing that the child wouldn't be able to resist, his own hadn’t after all.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He’s proven right when Harley huffs and returns to his seat, box in hand and a look of earnest concentration on his face.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">~~~***~~~</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It is to this scene that Tony walks back in on, he stands frozen in the doorway unable to take another step. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Loki is talking with Jarvis about seemingly innocuous things like the weather, and the news on the rebuilding efforts. Before he can get an answer Loki looks over in his direction, a smirk already tugging at his lips. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Please don’t faint Stark, it would be embarrassing for the both of us.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You know I have a weak heart!” he whines, hand clutching his reactor.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hardly my fault Midgardians are a vulnerable species,” he sniffs, though his eyes have a playful shine.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Tony rolls his eyes at the comment as he shuts the door behind him. He glances at Harley to gauge his reaction but his attention seems to be solidly on whatever he has in his hands.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey, kid!” he shouts, waving a hand in his direction. He moves so he’s situated between the kid and their new guest. Not that he doesn't trust Loki but this is a strange situation.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Harley slowly looks up at his name being mentioned, “Hey Tony, I fixed that bug with Jarvis for you.” He answers before his attention is quickly back on his new obsession.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Tony merely looks surprised, “You fixed it?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>“Mister Keener was most helpful, Sir.”</b> </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well, what do you know,” he mutters to himself, clasping his fingers in an anxious gesture. He turns to the resident god of mischief, who seems to be relaxing next to his suit. Like it wasn't unusual to find him in such a space. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Part of him is a little stunned that he’s here right now, in Harley’s barn in the middle of nowhere. Another part, a part pushed right to the back of his head, is pleased that he’s here. At that thought he coughs a little and folds his arms, leaning back on the workbench Harley's at behind him. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So, to what do I owe the pleasure, Rock of Ages? Have to admit, I thought it would take you a little longer to escape considering who it was that hauled you home.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What makes you think I even set foot in that realm?” he parries.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Impressive with those chains on” he smirks, eyeing the god. He looks different now he realises, younger somehow. His hair is obviously shorter, just slightly brushing his shoulders and clearly, it’s been washed since the battle. He’s wearing earth clothes too, which is slightly throwing Tony’s mind in a tailspin. It’s definitely a deviation from the battle leather get up, but it weirdly suits him just the same. The long black coat with glints of gold accents, over tight jeans and boots all in black of course, and a dark green shirt peaking out. You wouldn’t know by looking at him that he came from a different planet or tried to attack their own.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The alien remarks, “I have my ways.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“But really, why are you here?” He asks again. The only thing that comes to mind that would make Loki seek out his presence again is that drink that he promised. Although considering his circumstances that is gonna have to be postponed. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Loki sighs before explaining, “As it happens I was in the neighbourhood.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Tony merely squints at the excuse, “What? You were taking a stroll around Tennessee?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The comment makes Harley laugh but Loki just rolls his eyes.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I meant I was passing through Midgard when I happened upon a media outlet, you are presumed dead by your people, Stark.” He raises a brow at that like it should be obvious why he’s here. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">That just confuses him more. “Were you worried about me, Lokes?” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Which answer would you prefer?” he asks politely. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ouch” Tony mutters, he’s slightly taken aback when Harley shouts down his ear, “You’re an alien?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Looks like someone finally caught up with the conversation, though Tony was careful to not outright state it.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Loki looks a little taken aback but quickly switches to a patient and relaxed expression. Tony had to admit he was impressed with how fast he can control his face, he imagines he’d be big competition in poker.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“To you I am,” Loki confirms and Harley gets more curious.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“But you look human?” the kid argues.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Sometimes I do, sometimes I don’t…” he intones, layering on the mystery for the kid. But Tony can’t help but get a little caught up too. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Wait you can change yourself? Illusions? or-“</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Harley eagerly cuts him off “Shapeshifter?” He gasps at his own question, “That’s awesome.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Tony merely rolls his eyes as Loki chuckles at the kid’s enthusiasm.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Though Loki neatly sidesteps that inquisition with his next quip. “I was not aware you had a child, Stark.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What?” his voice going a little too high for his liking, “No, no no he’s not mine.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“He looks like yours.” Loki reasons, eyeing them both of them, clearly having his fun.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“As if!” Harley squawks like he’d just been insulted, but a smile plays at his lips.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Sounds like yours too.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“He ain’t mine,” he tells the trickster before glancing at the kid who looks up at him with innocent wide brown eyes. “Knock it off.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m not doing anything.” A voice like butter wouldn't melt.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Whatever, why don’t you play with your toy again,” Tony mutters before giving Loki his attention once more. Tuning out Harley’s complaining that it’s not a toy.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Much as I appreciate the check-in, I’m kinda busy right now.” He states waving at the suit sitting next to Loki.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ah yes, the terrorist group that tore down your home.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yup that one” he sighs, “I-“</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He’s suddenly cut off by Jarvis, <b>“Sir, Miss Romanoff would like a word.”</b></span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What? How did she even get through to you?” he asks very much confused.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>“I shall look into it.”</b> </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah you do that, put her through Jay.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Tony quickly motions for Loki to keep quiet whilst he talks to Nat, who amicably nods his head.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Tony? Are you alright? Where the hell are you?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey Nat, I’m good, how are you? I’m kinda busy right now-“</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Tony! What are you doing? You better not be putting yourself in more danger!”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Pep?” he squawks. He distantly hears Loki and Harley laughing at him, the little shit had moved over to the god with his toy in hand, perching on Jarvis likes he’s very expensive furniture. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m fine, I swear!”</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">~~~***~~~</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Loki vaguely tunes out Stark’s platitudes to his lover and agent Romanoff. Clearly, Stark was not finished with his work and it would hold more danger before it was over with. One only had to look at his home, now rubble and under the ocean, to know that this was far more serious. Stark would be smart to take the Widow’s help in this, the genius is a force to be reckoned with but from what Loki gathered these terrorists outnumbered him be quite a bit. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I got it!”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">At Harley’s excited cry he quickly turns to face him. What he see’s shocks him immensely, as he has the puzzle box open already. This Midgardian child has potential it seems, that did not take long at all. Not even some Asgardian children are that quick with it, Thor normally had it smashed against a wall by now. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That is very impressive, “ he comments, a genuine smile on his face. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Harley holds up his prize like its pure treasure. “What is it?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It is an energy source, it can power objects for a very long period of time.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Like a battery? Like Tony’s electromagnet?” he asks gesturing at Stark’s chest.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“… Yes, like Stark’s light.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That’s cool,” his looks a little contemplative at the device, “You know, Tony gave me something before, said it would take care of bullies and that it was non-lethal.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Loki pauses at the second part, “Did he now?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yup, look!” He holds out the little cylindrical device that he’d been gifted. “I just have to point it away from my face and press the button.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Fascinating,” the child’s excitement is endearing, and his mention of bullies explains why Stark felt the need to provide his unique assistance. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Perhaps you can use this to power your vegetable projectile?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s a potato gun,” Harley mutters before his eyes are lighting up, “I could make something so much cooler than that though!”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You could yes,” he nods patiently.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I have so many ideas,” the child mutters to himself.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Would you like to discuss them?” Loki offers as Stark is still occupied discussing strategy with the Widow.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">~~~***~~~</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sighing Tony hangs up with the redheads, they made good points though. However, he still can’t believe Maya had been working for the Mandarin, she seemed to genuinely want to help before, but he guesses she finally realised her mistake. At least Nat was there to sus her out, those spy senses must come in real handy.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She was right however, doing this alone would be a suicide mission and god knows he’s had enough of those to last a lifetime. Still, it doesn't mean that there’s nothing he can do on this end till he meets up with Nat and Rhodey. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He’s going over plans when his attention is pulled to the other side of the room to see Loki and Harley talking animatedly. Harley is waving his hands around and looking too curious for his own good and Loki is… Loki looks almost fond of the kid. Like a teacher praising a pupil in class, it was a strange scene. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Harley asks, “Can I keep this?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Watch out for him, he has sticky fingers” Tony calls over his shoulder, only to see Harley sticking his tongue out at him. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh real mature,” he mutters and responds the same way. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Loki just sighs at their antics, “Yes, you may keep it.” The toy hadn’t seen any proper use since his children had found themselves obsessed with it, so Harley may as well keep the trinket.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Thanks!” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Are you ready for your coming battle, Stark?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah, it’ll be fine,” he shrugs “Nat’s on the team now and Pepper’s safe as she can be till this passes.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Your amour looks to have seen better days,” he remarks, glancing at the suit beside him.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Life happened to him,” Harley mutters, “but Tony’s fixing him.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m a mechanic.” Tony states, but Loki just raises an eyebrow, “I’ll take care of it.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh I still have this,” Harley remembers, holding up an iron appendage. “I accidentally tore it off before, it might need a lot more work.” He mutters, whispering loudly to Loki. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The metal digit catches Tony’s eyes and suddenly all his breath is leaving his body.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Dammit not again,” Tony wheezes, clutching his chest as he falls to his knees.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Tony! I’m sorry I wasn’t watching what I was saying, I didn’t mean to!” Harley tries to help ineffectively but he just grows more concerned.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Loki was on his feet the moment Stark appeared to collapse. “What is wrong?” he asks, kneeling next to the child at Stark’s feet.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“He has PTSD.” Harley explains, eyes flickering between Loki and Tony, “Just breath Tony, just breath.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">At Loki’s uncomprehending expression he tries to explain, “It’s what you get after war sometimes, words or random things can send you back into memories, like flashbacks or nightmares.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>“Post-traumatic stress disorder is classified as an anxiety disorder caused by very stressful, frightening or distressing events.”</b> Jarvis states, which Harley quickly nods at.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What should we do?” Loki quickly asks, Stark seemingly still in his state of distress. He reaches out a hand cautiously but pulls back, he didn't want to make this worse. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>“Sir, you are in Nashville, Tennessee, you came here 4 hours and 35 minutes ago. Mister Harley Keener and Loki are beside you…”</b> </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">At Jarvis’s remarks, Tony seems to calm somewhat, yet his breaths are still jagged and short. He motions for Harley to fetch Stark some water, the child jumps to his feet at the chance to actually help. No doubt that Stark did not want a child witnessing such a moment.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Loki takes a chance and goes to very lightly clasp Stark’s forearm, sending a small trickle of magic through the contact. The only intention to calm his mind and ground him to the moment. It seems to work when his breaths even out and the tenseness leaves his muscles slowly but surely. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">His head is still hanging low when he finally speaks, “Thanks” he mutters.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’re welcome,” The guilt that Loki had managed to subdue comes raising to the front. Clearly, the memories of his attack still haunt Stark to a severe degree.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m a piping hot mess,” Stark quips, as he finally lifts his head, his eye’s appear tired and smile clearly straining.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You are human,” Loki reasons, “It’s natural to have such symptoms after what you experienced.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah, I get it we’re fragile,” Tony huffs, turning his eyes down to keep from catching the gods.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Loki frowns at that, “Midgardians on the whole yes, but you I find quite… resourceful.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Tony scoffs at that and rubbing his hands over his face, his hands forceful like he could wipe away the haunting memories.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sensing that no reassurances would help, he comes to a decision. “If I tell you something I haven't told anybody else, will you keep it a secret?” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">At that admission Tony stills, slowly his hands drop from his face, finally looking Loki in the eyes. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Are you about to tell me that you’ve been slowly trying to take over the earth for hundreds of years and now you’ve chosen me as an accomplice?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">At Loki’s blank face he just huffs and holds out his little finger, much to Loki’s confusion. “Alright fine, pinky promise.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Me too!” The voice causing both of them to startle, clearly they both forgot Harley was here. He was holding a glass of water and eagerly looking up at both of them. “What? I wanna be included too, it’s my house.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Loki just sighs, he’s finding it a common practice around Stark, “Strange mortals,” he mutters as he too holds his little finger out and watches as Tony and Harley curl their own around his in turn.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Taking a deep breath to steady his speech he says, “You are not the only one with trouble keeping unpleasant memories at bay… my time in the void, it still…. they have a hold over me.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“… the things I saw out there, I can’t stop thinking about it,” Tony admits, realising that he may not be alone in this despair. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Loki nods, “They still haunt you, I would be surprised if they did not. I’m sorry for my part in that, truly I am. A mind such as yours should not be burdened by such dark thoughts.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Tony’s stare seems too close despite the distance between them, “They haunt you too?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">With a weary nod, Loki admits, “I find on occasion that they can consume me for a time. I become entangled in them with no regard for reality.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“How do you deal with it?” Tony asks, his tone eager for any answer. “Pills? Potions? Magic weed?” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Loki merely smirks at the insinuation, “Sometimes”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Magic” Harley whispers between them, a look of awe and confusion on his face.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Regarding Starks eagerness for any remedy that would provide relief causes Loki to linger on his guilt. It’s then that he forms a makeshift plan of sorts. It was the least he could do for Stark, considering it was by his hand that Stark was in this position.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I have an offer for you, a way to help with the memories,” he says, “It is by no means a permanent solution but it will provide relief for a time. You can sleep unencumbered.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What kind of solution?” Tony asks, though his eyes light up at the offer. Though a voice in his head, sounding suspiciously like Rhodey shouting that jumping into the this could be a mistake. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I can build a wall of sorts, around your mind to keep out what you saw, the emotions they evoke in you. You will recall everything that happened but in no depth. It will be like they are in a fog, clear if you squint but clouded and distant to your touch.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Tony hums at the clarification. He notes that for a man so adept at chaos, his eyes were remarkably soft.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“But as I said, it is only a temporary fix, if you leave the wall up too long you risk losing the memories forever. But it is your choice.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Tony looks like he wouldn't mind that but Loki quickly reasons that the knowledge that he gained would be lost too and that shuts him up. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I think you should do it.” Harley voices, looking unusually serious. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Tony glances at him and thinks of his previous attack at the memorial wall. Clearly, the kid wanted him to get help and pills weren't going to be in his future. Tony finds it’s not a question of if he was going to do it, but why Loki was even offering. Sure they had come to somewhat of an understanding when they last met but it doesn't explain Loki’s willingness to help him now.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Why would you help me?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Because I am partly to blame.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Tony just squints his eyes until Loki relents, “and I find you quite unique amongst your kind.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Devilishly handsome?” he quips.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Loki tilts his head at that, “No, that’s not it…” a smirks pulling at his lips. “Though I do find the wonders you create to be quite remarkable.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He nods at that, accepts that of course, Loki values his skills, it was what most people value in him after all. But it does leave a part of him disappointed.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“And, I find myself liking you, a lot more than I originally planned.” He admits, sensing that he had put his foot in it there. He holds out his hand to the inventor to haul him to his feet, they had been sitting on the floor for too long.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You like me?” The alien prince that was previously mind-controlled into attacking New York, likes him. If that isn't a mind fuck he doesn't know what is. But he takes the hand, pulling him up like he weighed nothing. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes, I was surprised too.” He smirks, their hands linger a moment more than necessary. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“He kinda grows on you, doesn't he?” Harley remarks, his voice finally tearing their hands apart. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Loki looks at him in amusement as Tony brags, “I’ll have you know that I am an utter delight!”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The trickster guides him to sit next to the armour before starting the spell, Harley eagerly watching from his favourite perch on the suit. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Do you have to see inside my head for this? Will you be able to read my thoughts? How does it work?” The second one scares him a little, the god did not need to know how often he had been on his mind.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No, I will only be accessing the memories from New York nothing else. It will take but a moment and then you should feel a sense of calm, you’ll be able to remember without any negative effects.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The fact that Loki is capable of this without the glow stick is impressive. He thinks if he could replicate this somehow with technology, so many people would be able to benefit. War veterans, refugees, victims of abuse and more. It could do a lot of good in the world, help a lot of people.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">His focus is pulled away by slightly cold fingertips resting on either side of his head, near enough to his eyes that he lets them flutter closed. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Now concentrate, I know this will be difficult but hold tight to the memories.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">With an unease that creeps through every muscle, he slowly wades through the flashes of danger and terror that keep him awake. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Slowly everything becomes muted, the anxiety, hyper fixation and dread are dulled, still present but faded into the background. Loki’s presence in his head is a little disquieting but he’s not as apprehensive about it as he thought he would be.It’s actually soothing in a way, it feels strong and protective in a sense, boarding the terrors away where they can’t hurt him anymore. As soon as the wall is constructed he feels Loki retreat, that coolness and muted power slowly withdraw until it’s just his own presence left. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So, how do you feel?” he murmurs.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“… I feel fine. Not as tense, I guess.” He slowly opens his eyes and Loki and Harley are watching him closely. Both concerned but Harley looks more curious than anything.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Do you feel close to another,” he stops himself quickly and then whispers, “you know.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Harley’s attempt at subtly makes him roll his eyes, “No kid, I don't feel like I'm gonna collapse again.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That’s good,” Loki nods. “However, it may take a little longer to see any results.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m sure it’s fine.” He assures them,“I feel the wall… like there’s something trapped behind…” He fades off, lightly feeling along with the construct in his mind tentatively. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’ll hold right?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes, of course, and as long as no outside force interferes with it, it will last as long as you need it to.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Great,” he feels lighter already, knowing that it one less burden to have to carry around.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“But do remember that it’s not a permanent fix, Stark.” Loki cautions again, obviously, it wouldn't be good for it to remain a permanent fixture but he’ll take what he can get.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah, yeah I know.” He says waving a hand.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So you’re fixed for now?” Harley asks.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I wouldn't say fixed, I’ve merely bandaged the wound in a sense,” Loki explains, Stark having gotten up and walking over to the make-shift work station. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“At least I’m going into this mess with a clearer head anyhow,” Tony mutters.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ah yes, your domestic threat,” He says cocking his head. “I just you have that in hand?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Tony scoffs at that, “What do you take me for?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Harley takes a deep breath, “Well-“</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Not a peep out of you.” He orders,</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“But-“Loki ventures with a mischievous spark in his eye.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Or you!”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Loki laughs, “Well, I should go, I’m already running late.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You have other plans?” Tony asks, a little disappointed to see him go.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“As I said, I was merely passing through when I caught the latest news of your situation.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Right. Well, I’ll walk you out then?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Loki chuckles at that, “How courteous of you.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’ll have you know I’m a gentleman.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Bye!” Harley calls before shouting, “Wait!”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They both turn at the panicked tone, “What kid?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Harley turns to look at Loki, “Thanks for the gift, Loki.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Tony scoffs at Harley’s earnest face, “You know he’s not that nice to me.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Loki chuckles as Harley sticks his tongue out again at Stark. “You are very welcome, Harley. I wish you luck with Stark, I’m aware he can be a handful.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Don’t worry, I got it.” He says, nodding solemnly. “We have a connection.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Loki raises a brow at that as Stark cuts in once more, “Oh yeah? If we have such a close bond, where’s my sandwich?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I already made you one!” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well, I want another one.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You eat way too quick!” Harley exaggerates trudging out of the room. “Bye Loki!” He calls over his shoulder.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It leaves Loki and him alone in the room, both lingering in the door way. He hasn't felt this awkward in a long time, “You know, you’re not what I thought you’d be like.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Loki turns around, seeing Stark leaning against the doorway with his arms folded. “Well, you met me at a strange time in my life,” he grimaces.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well, if it makes you feel better,” he mumbles, “you’re definitely making a better impression than last time.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1"><span class="s1">“The bar is remarkably low in that regard.”</span> <span class="s1">Loki huffs, “But I’m glad you approve.”</span></p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Tony rolls his eyes before squinting at the trickster, “So, you’ve evaded this question twice now, what were you doing on earth? It’s not exactly a good place to show your face right now.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That is easily taken care of.” He remarks, gesturing to his face.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You know what I mean,” Tony chides.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It pulls a sigh out of him, he had hoped Stark would let that evasion go. “If you must know, I was picking up a coffee.” The truth but not the whole truth, a trusty tool in his arsenal. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You like coffee?” Tony’s eyes grew huge in their surprise, though he looks a little confused. “Wait seriously? You came all the way to Earth just to pick up a cup of coffee?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“… It’s become something of an addiction of late.” Loki concedes trying to defend himself.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Tony decides just to let that go, it’s the most normal thing he’s found out about Loki. If anything it makes him seem more human, a dangerous thought but comforting just the same. “A fellow addict, I’ll have to show you a good coffee shop next time you stop by.” He offers, at war with himself with wanting Loki to accept the offer.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Loki’s smile warms at the invitation, “I may take you up on that.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Finally, Loki takes a step back and graces Tony with a wiry smirk once more, saying the parting words they’ve uttered before and teleporting away, “Good luck, Stark.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This chapter got a lot longer than I thought it would! There will be a part two hopefully coming soon since I had to split this one in half, I'm aiming for it to be up by end of next week but no promises. As you've guessed I've no schedule for this, it's just write and as soon as its done it gets posted.</p>
<p>Anyhow hope you like!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Relatively Stable</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Upon his return, he finds Amora in one of her residences on Midgard a couple of hours outside New York. Perfectly lavish and containing all the comforts one such as herself has become accustomed to, it is an arresting sight to many. Plenty of land keeps away any prying eyes and leaves plenty of space for any mischief they might cook up. A wandering path through a forested area, dotted with one or two notice me not spells, leads to the large oak front doors. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">As soon as you enter the bifurcated staircase immediately catches the eye, leading to sitting rooms and dining on the first floor, bedrooms and doors better left unopened on the first and second floors. The small manor house is furnished with a sleek and modern aesthetic, dark wood and marble a recurring theme throughout. Upon hearing voices in the next room he heads in that direction, he is still cloaked from prying eyes so they remain unaware of his arrival. It would not do to lead visitors to this particular gathering, and it has long been a practice to use such tactics.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Upon glancing through the gap in the door he sees Amora lounging across a futon, all causal elegance as she dangles what appears to be an alcoholic beverage of some sort. The coffee hadn't done the trick. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He finds his son Jor seated at the bar, turned toward the room with all the appearance of casual elegance. His dark hair is neatly styled, his face is all sharp angles and a strong jaw. His dark clothes and easy smile would label him trouble in many eyes, and they would be right to be cautious. He lounges much like Amora but the rhythmic tapping of glass in hand gives away the tension he unconsciously feels. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He spots his elder son, Fenrir,pacing in front of the fire, eyeing the clock at every turn, mouth tightening in his displeasure. He is a contrast in aesthetic to his brother with his dark auburn waves set upon a furrowed brow. His skin is sun-kissed from many hours spent outdoors, with a light touch of stubble at the jaw and dark green eyes that flit to everything in the room. There is no pretence to his worry, as he paces in front of the fire casting an impatient shadow.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“How much longer must we wait?” he growls.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Realising its about time he announces himself he enters the room, under no impression was he not aware that Amora new of his presence, she merely rolls her eyes at his entrance.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Took you long enough, they were starting to fidget.” She mutters, taking another sip of her drink.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">His eyes flit between his children, who immediately turn to face him with guarded eyes.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hello, boys.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They appear to just stare at him for a minute before the Jor clears his throat, “Hello father.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Loki smiles warmly at them, hoping to break the obvious tension. “Jor, Fen, it is good to see you.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It’s a wave of relief to see them again, he knew they were well and safe from Hela’s reports but it’s a relief to finally see them in person. He knows they will have questions, but he trusts that Amora has filled them in on certain things. This cycle of reliving every gory detail is wearing on him. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jor shakes his head and puts down his glass as he raises to his feet. “You took your bloody time.” He mutters as he moves to hug his father, face tucking into his shoulder. Loki’s arms immediately come to grasp his son, engulfing him in a warm embrace. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">His eyes flit to Fenrir over Jor’s shoulder who appears pensive, shifting from one foot to the other. As Jor pulls away he clasps him behind the neck, foreheads touching for a second, a greeting so routine they do it on autopilot. “I’m sorry I’m late,” he whispers as he pulls back.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“One would think you didn't have prior engagements,” Fen remarks, his walls already raised.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“There was an unexpected… situation.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“More important than this?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jor just scoffs, “Lay off, Fen. He’s not even that late.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m sorry I made you wait, I hope it hasn't been long.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Only ten minutes, the whiny bastard” Jor mutters under his breath, rolling his eyes at his brother’s dramatics.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Amora just rolls her eyes and stands, shoving Loki into Fen’s personal space. Making him reach to hold Loki with his arms. “There we go, family hug.” She says sounding pleased with herself.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Loki takes to opportunity and pulls Fen into a crushing hug like his brother, who slowly gives way to the enveloping affection. “Cheater,” he mutters.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Loki chuckles at that and ruffles the stubborn bastard’s hair. “I’ve missed you too, pup”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They all take their seats in front of the fire at Amora’s pushing and settle in for a long discussion.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Is Midgard <em>truly</em> the best place to be meeting?” Fenrir asks, looking slightly concerned.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Amora just shrugs, “It’s the last place they’d think to look right now.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“The scene of the crime,” Jor mock whispers to Fen, wiggling his eyebrows. Fen just grabs his face and pushes it back onto his side of the couch.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Speaking of,” he starts, “am I to understand that you weren't doing so by your own free will?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes, you know I would never attack this world without significant cause.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Fen just nods at that, while Jor comments, “Yeah he’d be much sneakier about it at least.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes, thank you, Jor.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’re welcome.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’ve explained the basics but they have questions,” Amora states, standing to get a refill. Jor holds his glass out with a pout as she passes.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So many questions,” Fen utters.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Loki sighs and turns to Jor, “I assume you have a list too”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“A few, but Merlin filled in a few blanks.” His eyes soften a little, “What happened to you during your capture…”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It was unpleasant but I survived,” Loki quickly cut him off. “I found my way back.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You always do,” Fen murmurs, a sad smile tugging his lips.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jor clears his throat, “Well, your back now, that’s all that matters.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jor’s eyes turn serious as he clears his throat. “What I do want to know is what happened in Asgard.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Fen looks from Jor to Loki quizzically, as Amora pauses in her drink preparation unknown to the rest of them.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It is what led to your capture is it not?” Fen asks delicately.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Loki sighs again at that question. Of course, he knew that it would be brought up but it’s hardly a pleasant topic to dwell on. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You have not spoken with Hela I take it?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They both look at each other before glancing back, “Why is she always first to know?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“She is not always first to know,” Loki rolls his eyes at they're whinging, “she was merely present when I felt comfortable enough to divulge such… truths.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They both still look unhappy but accept his excuse, his defensive tone making them realise their mistake.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“… So?” Jor broaches, “What happened?” his voice soft now, realising this is more serious than they imagined. Which on fore fought is obvious but they had not let themselves think on it long.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“During the coronation, which I may or may not have disrupted, a few secrets Odin had been concealing from me came to light.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“May or may not?” Amora scoffs.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“All right, I did,” Loki rolls his eyes, “I let a few Jotuns into the palace during the ceremony which served as a necessary disruption.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I like this plan,” Fen nods.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Long story short, Thor and I with the warriors three and Sif went to Jotunheim to… enact a confession.” He winces, knowing how this sounds.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Fen frowns at that, “I no longer like this plan.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You and me both,” Jor mutters.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Odin entered the fray before all-out war broke out and banished Thor to Midgard.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Thor was here?” Jor asks, startled, “Wait… was he the disturbance in New Mexico I head about?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Most likely,” Loki nods, glancing at Jor as he swears up a storm.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Nevertheless, Odin found me in the main vault shortly afterwards.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What were you doing in there?” Fen asks with his brow furrowed once more.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He’s hesitant now, “I was testing the Casket of Ancient Winters.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Both of the eyes widen at the mention of the casket, both had heard tales of the legendary artefact. The power it held and the importance to the Jotun people.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Testing it for what?” Jor asks, he had a bad feeling about where this was heading.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I wanted to know if it would cause a change,” he admits, looking at their confused faces he continues, “A change in me.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“… We’re gonna need a little more information here,” Jor states.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Wait,” Fen calls, his eyes widening catching on, “Are you saying what I think you’re saying?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What is he saying,” Jor murmurs, looking between them.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Odin kept this from me since birth, from what I can tell only he and Frigga knew. I’m aware there may have been others but I’ve not thought too hard on the subject.” He takes a breath, “I’m Jotun.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They both just stare in shock for a few moments, speechless.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Erm… how…”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You… but…”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s a lot to process, I’m aware.” He runs a hand down his face, having to say this so many times is taking a toll but at least it helps with coming to terms with it, silver linings in a dark storm he reminds himself.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“And you wanted to tell us because…” Fen starts before trailing off.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jor easily picks it up, “… that would make us….”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“… Half Jotun,” Loki finishes, “Yes, it affects you as it does me.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Odin kept this from you since birth?” Fen growls.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Loki nods, “He told me he wanted to create a lasting peace, and finding me abandoned proved a good a way as any. But then he found himself unable to go through with it for whatever reason.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Fen huffs, “More like he no longer had the control he desired, or Jotunheim was too crushed to retaliate and he no longer needed you in such a position.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You would have been a key political tool had you agreed,” Jor nods, “but what makes him think that they would accept you ruling them?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Loki clears his throat, “Perhaps because I’m Laufey’s son.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The stony silence coats the atmosphere once more.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’ve got to be kidding me,” Jor mutters.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Fen looks more confused, “He said you were just abandoned?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes, that confused me too,” Loki sighs, “the longer I ponder the issue the more my frustration builds so I push it to the back of my mind.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Understandable,” Jor winces, already thinking through all the motivations and theories in his mind as no doubt his brother was doing. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">There’s an awkward silence in which they contemplate their past aggressions with the One-Eyed King.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What’s your interest in Tony Stark?” Jor asks out of the blue, trying to drag them out of the depressive air they’d gotten sucked into.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Loki glares at Amora who smirking at him, “There is no interest, I was merely returning a favour.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“A favour for what exactly?” Fenrir pipes up, grasping the change of topic eagerly “I heard you threw him out of a window. He must be quite the mortal to outlive your temper.” He smirks with a tilt of his head.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“… How did you-?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Tony Stark taking a swan dive out his newly built tower made the news headlines, the footage was on most screens in the US.” Jor remarks with a wave of his hand, “Nice aim by the way.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Speaking of headlines, <em>he is</em> currently still among the living I take it?” Amora inquires.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes, he’s alive,” he nods.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Why wouldn't he be alive?” Fenrir asks being the only one of them not regularly on Midgard enough to not be checking news broadcasts.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh, yeah he told some terrorists where his home is located and they decided to destroy it with him still inside, which resulted in his home crumbling into the ocean,” Jor explains, an air of disinterest in his voice. “But since he’s alive he must have survived and flown away somehow.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“This mortal sounds… intriguing,” Fenrir admits, looking confused but impressed. “I see why you have formed an <em>interest</em> in him.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Loki just rolls his eyes, “Can we move on?” he presses.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Fine, we’ll circle back.” Fenrir relents, twirling a finger in the air.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Loki just sighs, knowing his son is like a dog with a bone sometimes. </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">~~~***~~~</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Natasha is bandaging Tony’s arm when Rhodey returns to the room, “Pepper says she’s getting it under control.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Trust Pep to make any order out of this madness,” Tony huffs, “Ow!”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Stay still you baby,” Nat argues, tightening the sling.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Tony pouts at her to which she retaliates by flicking him on the head with her sharp nails. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Your bedside manner could use some work.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’ll put it on my to-do list shall I?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">♫♫♫ <em>Wild boys never lose it! Wild boys never chose this way! </em>♫♫♫</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Tony looks seconds away from bursting out laughing, “What the-“</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Natasha levels him a look before he can get the rest out. “It’s Barton, I’ll fill him in.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Okay cool, give my love to tweety.” He croons, “Oh and could you call Bruce? You know how he worries!”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She rolls her eyes at him and heads out. “Keep an eye on him,” she orders.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Can do!” Tony shouts.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Not talking to you,” she sighs, nodding at Rhodey who just chuckles.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Leaving him and Rhodey alone for the first time since it all began. It feels way longer than a day, it has taken its toll on all of them. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So, you’re way calmer than I thought you’d be.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What? I’m normally like this.” Tony insists, but Rhodey’s blank stare proves it useless.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Whatever,” he mutters. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Did something happen before I got to you?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What makes you say that?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I don’t know, call it a hunch.” He says shrugging his shoulder. His hunch’s about Tony are usually right, he’s learnt to follow that gut feeling around his best friend.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Tony starts looking shifty, he tries to never keep secrets from Rhodey and he had already filled him in about Loki. So, this shouldn't come as too much of a surprise. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well…”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I knew it,” Rhodey whispers.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Tony sticks his tongue out at him, “I bumped into someone at the kid’s house.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You mean that kid you found in a shed that helped with Jarvis?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah, that one,”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“The one that has a creepy resemblance to you?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I do not look like him!”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“The one who you kept telling to make your sandwiches.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey! Stop it with those judgy little eyes! The kid makes a specactular peanut butter and jelly.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Rhodey chuckles, “Alright, carry on. Who could you have possibly bumped into there?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“… Loki,” he whispers, eyes darting back and forth.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Rhodey ceases all motor function, trying to digest that fun nugget of info. “… what?!”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I know right? Weird coincidence.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“The guy who attacked New York…”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Technically he was coerced, remember we talked about this.” Tony tries to defend himself but Rhodey’s already on a roll.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“… Thor’s brother…”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s complicated.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Isn’t he supposed to be in prison?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Didn’t get that far apparently.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That guy was just hanging out in that kid’s shed?” His tone implying that he didn’t believe that for a second.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well, he was in the neighbourhood picking up a coffee and saw me on the news,” Tony explains. “He decided to pop over to, check on me I guess?” Scratching his head in contemplation.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“… You realise this sounds ridiculous right?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah, I’m getting that.” Tony rolls his eyes, “But you believe me?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m failing to see why you’d lie about it, to be honest.” Rhodey shrugs, “So what happened?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“We talked, he gave the kid a gift, Jarvis likes him,” Tony explains, “Also, he made a magic border in my head that keeps out all the terrifying nightmares from New York.” His voice getting quicker and quieter by the end in the hope to slip it past the colonel’s attention.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“… He what?!?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Relax it was consensual,” Tony reassures, entirely missing the point.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“He was in your head?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Only for like a minute or two, I could feel him working up there,” Tony motions at his head, “He made an offer I couldn't refuse.” He jokes, trying to lighten his Rhodey bear up.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh? And what did you have to give in return?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“… Nothing, he said he owed me anyway. Since it’s technically his fault I have these… problems.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Rhodey’s concern melts a little, “I didn’t realise it had gotten that bad.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I haven’t slept properly since the incident, and things with Pep…” Tony sighs, “I needed something to help and Loki provided an answer.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“And that’s good? Why do you trust him? He was in your head man, after everything with Barton…”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Tony looks him in the eye, “Yeah I do, I already told you that wasn’t him, not really. This was nothing like that.” He assures, knowing in his bones that the trickster was on his side at the moment, who knows what would happen in the future, but at least for right now he had a powerful ally in this fight.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Aright I trust you, but for the love of God be careful.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I will,” he swears, “by the way, could we not tell Pep about this? I don’t wanna rock the boat on that front.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Seriously?” He chides, “After everything you’ve been through, you think lying is gonna solve this?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well, it can’t hurt to try?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I ain’t lying to her for you Tony,” he huffs but at Tony’s doe eyes he caves. “But, I won’t go out of my way to tell her either.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Thanks, Rhodey bear!” He shouts and proceeds to bear tackle him.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Tones! Watch your arm for god’s sake, you idiot!”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“OW!”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m surrounded by children,” Nat mutters with a phone in hand, causally stood in the doorway.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“H-How long you been stood there?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Longer than you’d like.” She smirks, a dangerous glint in her eyes.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“… I can explain.” Tony hedges, still perched on top of Rhodey.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh you better,” she sighs walking over and lifting him up, “It’s just one chaotic mess after another with you isn't it?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Rhodey snorts, “You have no idea.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So, Loki visited you?” A perfectly plucked eyebrow-raising in his direction.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Tony gulps, “Well, it happened like this….”</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">~~~***~~~</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Jarv you know I hate it when you cut the music.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“<b>Sir, you have a guest.”</b></span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I think I’ll have that drink now.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The sudden voice is enough to make him flinch, “God someone needs to put a bell on you, Prancer.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“And spoil my fun? I think not,” Loki chuckles. Tony can hear his footsteps behind him meandering through the lab, probably taking in the sights. He doesn't have anything sensitive on display, just some specs for SI and an upgrade or two for his and Rhodey’s suit, nothing fancy. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That’s kind of the point,” he snarks, finishing off a piece of code. “Plus benefits include but not limited to, my peace of mind, simple manners and most notably flying in the face of physics is just plain rude.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You think I care for your limited notions of physics.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“About as much as I care for mystical hammers and Fury’s continued sanity, magic man.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Touché. Well, at least you remain in one piece. Your battle was successful then I take it?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Tony manages not to roll his eyes, he smirks before looking over his shoulder, “Surprised?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“At this point, it would be redundant.” He comments, head tilting to the side as he takes a closer look at a random project he was working on, “Am I intruding?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He shakes his head, eyes back to the screen. “Nah, I’m just finishing up, give me a second,” he mumbles, one hand flying over the keyboard, he’d reworked his specialised interface to work with his recent impairment.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Of course,” he hears the god making his way over to the other side of the lab, starting up a conversation with Jarvis. He really should keep an eye on those two, with Jarvis’s knowledge and access and Loki’s magic they’d be unstoppable. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“By the way, how did you get in without setting off any alarms? This place is wired up like Fort Knox.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m hardly going to tell you all my ways.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well, what did you think of the security?” Wanting to know how much time he needed to invest in ramping up surveillance and protection.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I think you should obtain some.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Damn you,” he huffs, as Loki snickers to himself.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He finishes up and turns to see an unusual sight, Dummy had wheeled out from his charging station and ventured over to Loki. His eye claw whizzing at the sight of the tall leather-clad alien in obvious glee, Loki has a hand raised tentatively in front of him, to either wade him off or pet him is anyone’s guess. Dummy decides for him and bumps the hand gently much to the god’s amusement. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“And you are?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">*bzz* *bzz* </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That would be Dummy, he’s one of my earlier creations. If he offers refreshment, be wary.” Tony remains seated at his workbench merely turning in his seat to look at Loki. His arm is still in a sling, face bruised and a slight limp from a refusal to stay in one place. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Loki continues to pat the much to the happy droid’s insistence, “Pleasure to meet you.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">*bzz* *bzz*</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Aww, look at that, I think he likes you.” Tony laughs.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Loki merely sniffs, “Well he has good taste.” But his eyes show his amusement.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Now Stark…” he finally tears his eyes off Dummy and finally looks him in the eye. It’s more of a shock than he’s expecting apparently.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It shocks seems to shock Loki whose eyes widen at the sight, he did not look this injured from his own attempted invasion, and yet here he sits more damaged than expected. It leaves a swelling in his chest, at the sight of him so injured but the defiant glint in the inventor’s eyes helps restrain his more immediate impulses.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’re injured?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Why would you think that?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You have bruises on your face and your arm is bandaged to your torso.” He says flatly.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Tony rolls his eyes, “What you mean this? You should see the other guy.” Deflecting from the obvious tension in the room.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The trickster makes his way around the bench, eyeing him up and down, tracking every inch of him for more injuries. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Loki tilts his head up oh so gently, getting a better look at the tender bruises, a gift that keeps on giving. Loki delicately thumbs the side of his face, careful not to touch the tender skin, saying nothing as he examines it. After a short pause, Tony’s heart skips a beat, realising his breath had been caught from the first touch as Loki looks him dead in the eyes. His voice is unnaturally soft and taut, his anger evident by the gleam in his eyes.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Who did this to you?” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“… An old acquaintance with a lot of pent up resentment,” he mutters. “I’m fine, it’ll heal.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Is he dead?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">His breath catches in his throat, eyes flickering back and forth between Loki’s. The gaze so intense it forces him to swallow, he can feel the eyes tracking the movement.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes,” his voice shaking at the admission.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A slow smirk tugs at the god’s mouth, “Good.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Loki finally removes his hand and takes a slow step back, releasing them both from the moment.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He clears his throat, “I wouldn't exactly say good.” Shaking his head to dispel not entirely unwanted thoughts. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Loki merely remises a brow, “He was the one who destroyed your home, yes? I doubt that his intentions stopped there.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah,” Tony nods reluctantly, his breath leaving him shakily.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Then you did what you needed to do.” Loki reasons, his tone soft now, sensing the minefield of Tony’s thoughts. “Sometimes we have to be ruthless with our enemies and unyielding in protecting the ones we care for.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Tony nods along, the words making sense but his head still a chaotic mess.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You did the right thing.” Loki’s voice brokers no argument. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Loki may not be the pinnacle of moral standing but it felt good to hear someone say it. Sure he had done what he had to in the moment, it was him or them during the fight but he couldn't help that small part of himself that felt good at ending Killian’s life. At ending that threat permanently and with his own hands. It was darker than he was comfortable with but considering the present company, it wouldn’t be construed as surprising or amoral.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“If you hadn’t you would be dead,” Loki states, “I very much prefer the alternative.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Tony huffs at his haughty voice, “Would you miss me, Prongs?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I would certainly be less entertained.” He smirks, the prolonged eye contact was starting to mess with his head.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“May I?” he asks, gesturing to the purpling skin around his eye. Looking in the bathroom that morning had been a harrowing sight, he’s used to getting knocked around during skirmishes but the fire bender had done a number on his perfectly chiselled face.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“May you?” he asks, eyes scrunching at the gesture. Was he implying what he thinks he's implying?</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I need you at your best, and an injury like this” Loki gestures to his arm and leg, “is nothing but a hindrance. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Wait you can heal me?” Loki can do that? What other talents has he got tucked up his sleeve?</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes, more grievous wounds would be trickier but yours seem simple enough.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“… Why?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well, the more severe and dire the wound-“</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No, why would you heal me?” Loki had already done enough with his mind-block, but Loki had nothing to do with these injuries, why would he bother?</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You would rather I didn’t?” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Not what I asked, Lokes,” he argues, a little exasperated.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The new nickname seems to surprise him, note to self, put it in the keep pile.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I have already stated that having you healthy would be nothing but a benefit to me.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So you’re doing it for your benefit?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“… Do you want my help or not?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“How exactly would I explain this away?” Nodding toward his arm.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">His pouty lip speaks volumes, “That is not my concern, now am I healing you or do you wish to do this the mortal way?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“<b>Sir, if I may?</b>”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Shoot,” he sighs, already knowing which camp Jarvis resided on, the traitor. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“<b>Healing your injuries would be most wise. There is a low chance of another encounter arising so soon but it would be prudent to be prepared.</b> ” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Jarvis is wise beyond his years,” Loki snarks, patiently waiting.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Alright, if I don’t I’m never gonna hear the end of it anyway.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes, this is such a tough decision to make,” Loki sighs, rolling his eyes at him.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey! There are other things to consider, you know. What am I gonna tell people?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“… Lie.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Tony returns his eye-rolling threefold. “Well, gee I wonder why I didn’t think of that.” He huffs, “You try lying to the spy twins, it’s like the Spanish inquisition with them. They can spot a fib fifty miles off.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>“Sir, what about Extremis? It would be an adequate cover and most people would assume you would take a closer look at the formula in any case.</b>”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Extremis would be a useful excuse, I’ve been wanting to tinker with it anyway and work out the kinks with Bruce.” He says, a wicked smirk on his lips. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A giant sigh breaks the banter, “Have you settled on a decision?” His fingers tapping impatiently on the workbench next to him.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah, I’m going with option two for five hundred, Gandalf.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Loki merely squints at him, “You’re aware I don’t understand your references.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Doesn’t stop them from being hilarious.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“If you say so,” lifting his hand to begin.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So is this like the mind block?” he asks, eyes tracking the magic fingers heading his way. “Zip zap and hey presto it’s done?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Somewhat yes, but it would be most helpful if you stayed still.” He cautions, fingers coming to rest on his forehead once more.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No promises,” Tony whispers, “… it's not going to hurt, right?” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Not as long as you stay perfectly motionless.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Waht-“ A snort from Loki halts his worry. “You’re an asshole.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I know, now do be quiet and let me concentrate.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Five minutes of torturous silence and he starts feeling a warmth starts trailing down his body, a pleasant sensation except for when it encounters a sore spot and the warmth ranks up a bit but nothing he can’t handle. Not long after the god steps out of his personal space, he hadn't realised Loki had gotten that close.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“How do you feel?” he asks.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Good…” he lifts his formally damaged arm and stenches it out, no pain whats so ever. An unexpected laugh jumps out of him, “This is amazing.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Loki merely ducks his head, “Just a simple healing spell.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Nothing simple about it,” he remarks. “Thank you,” his tone soft in wonder, looking at his hand with a renewed sense of relief. It wasn't his dominant hand but being an inventor, two working hands come in handy, heh.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’re welcome.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well, I think this certainly calls for a drink.” He announcing clapping his hands and heading out of the lab.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes, I’ve been waiting ever so patiently.” Loki huffs, following the mortal with a now prominent spring in his step.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">As the elevator doors close he decides to ask a particular question that’s been bugging him.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“How do you always find me by the way? If you were gonna come to the tower I would have thought you’d go straight to the penthouse or the landing strip.” He asks head tilted back against the wall, arms stretched behind him on the bars.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Loki stands close to him, posture stiff as a ruler, probably all the princely training. He merely keeps looking forward all casual, as he delivers this particular bombshell. “I simply track your light.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“… You what?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“<b>Penthouse floor, sir.</b>”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Thank you kindly, Jarvis.” He answers, strolling into the room.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You mean you track my <em>arc reactor</em>?” his voice had gone a little higher than planned. “You can do that?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I can do a lot of things,” he dismisses. “Now, do I have to pour it myself or are you going to attend to your hosting duties?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So bossy,” he snarks, “Jarvis, make a note to look into that.” His plans for his reactor are looking more and more necessary. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Scared, Stark?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“If you can do it, I’m sure others will try to find a way. Better to cut that path off now before bites me in the ass.” Sorting through the bottles he pulls out an expensive whiskey he thinks will suit the snouty prince’s taste. He holds it out for approval and gets a dainty nod in response.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s a smart decision,” he sighs, reclining on one of the new couches. “I’ll simply have to find other ways of tracking you down.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You know you could just call,” he picks up two glasses and brings the bottle. He knew Thor could hold his liquor like a champ, he assumes Loki holds to the same standard. A fun challenge if ever he saw one. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You assume I own a mobile device?” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">That makes Tony pause in his pouring, “I guess I never really thought about it,” he tops up the glasses and hands over the glass which is twice as big as his. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Are you trying to get me drunk, Stark?” he asks, humour lacing his tone. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What? Of course not, I’m just assuming your tolerance is weirdly high.” Though the thought of a drunk Loki fills him with no short amount of glee, he wonders what kind of drunk he’d be.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Of course,” he says rolling his eyes. “So, what have you been doing since your battle?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“A little of this, a little of that,” he says, tilting his head side to side. “I’ve been taking steps as you mentioned.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh? What steps would these be?” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well, my amour was pretty effective against your army wouldn't you say?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Not <em>my</em> army, but yes I would say it proved vital in the battle.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He winces, “Right yeah, sorry. But I was thinking, one Iron Man armour is all well and good but what about a couple dozen?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I think it would prove to be a considerable advantage to you.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Not that he needs Loki’s approval but it’s nice to know he’s on the right track, plus its a much better reaction than Peppers or Rhodey’s worried and tense looks. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“But whom would you trust to pilot all of them?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“The guy who already helps me out.” He hints.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Loki furrows his brow for a moment before quickly coming to the realisation. “Jarvis could pilot multiple suits simultaneously?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Of course,” he assures him, proud dad face looking at one of Jarvis’s cameras. “You’ve already been getting some training in haven't you, Jay?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“<b>Yes sir, the test flights have proved successful so far.</b>”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I believe in you buddy.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That is quite remarkable Jarvis.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Tony beams at the god, he’s one of few people who talk to Jarvis like an actual human and not just a robot butler that people assume he is. Jarvis was made to be so much more and he surpassed expectations years ago. It’s nice to see him being treated as such.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“<b>Thank you, Loki.</b>”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Tony feels relaxed now, not that he hasn't in the past few weeks, definitely better than just after New York. It’s strange to think that only a few months ago they were on separate sides, and yet here they are sharing a drink all domestic like. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Loki levels him a calculating look, “… Have you gained much sleep since we last saw each other?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Tony just smiles, he can tell Loki is trying to be nice. Most of the time when asked about his sleep habits it’s a precursor to a lecture on the benefits of a proper sleep schedule. But the concern is merely for his handy work he created he thinks, and whatever good he has done seems to still be standing. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah, I’ve been sleeping better lately, no nightmares to speak of.” He says, looking him in the eye. “Thank you.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Loki’s eyes soften, “It was the least I could do.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“The least you could do is nothing, just want you to know I’m grateful.” He chuckles, “You probably saved my relationship with that mind-block.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The smile becomes a little confused, “Oh?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah, things were looking a little tense for a while but this certainly helps,” he explains, “Oh and blowing up my suits probably contributed.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Loki falters trying to take a sip, like he was trying to process what exactly had just been spoken. His face slowly smoothing in obvious restrain at Starks causal remark, “You what?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It was a romantic gesture,” he explains flustering at Loki’s reaction.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You destroyed all of the suits that you built to protect your world,” his eyes are squinting now, trying to comprehend the mortals logic, “to repair your relationship?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“… it sounds bad when you say it like that.” Tony mulishly replies.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“How would you rather me say it?” His tone growing in frustration, all his warnings had seemingly been in vain with this mortal. He thought he understood what was at stake, that they were on the same page if not in the same library.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well…” Tony looks down at this, “technically I didn't destroy <em>all</em> my suits.” He whispers, like anything louder would get him in trouble.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You just said…”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I know what I said! But I had to! Pepper was gonna leave and she can’t! I need her and it was the only way to get her to stay.” He sighs deeply at that confession like a weight had been lifted from his mind. “Those suits were merely prototypes, I have more tucked away that have some advancements I’ve been working on.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Loki breathes a sigh of relief at that, glad to know the inventor still believed him. “So, you lied to her.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Tony looks immediately guilty. “A little,” he winces, “I did destroy my suits, just not <em>all</em> of them.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Loki huffs amusedly, “A lie of omission is not technically a lie,” he rolls his eyes, “Though others believe it not so.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Wouldn’t you know, oh fabled God of lies?” Tony quips, glad to pivot the conversation to less personal topics.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That is not one of my domains,” he scoffs.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Wait so you hold power over these things? How the hell does that work?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A mischievous smile comes over the god, “Well…”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Don’t you say it-“</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Magic.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Damn you… wait, so is Thor really a fertility god?” He asks as his eyes going wide glee.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Why yes, that <em>is</em> one of his areas,” Looking awfully delighted at Thor’s expense. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I can’t wait till Thor gets back,” he cackles, thoughts of spreading it through the group chat instantly enter his mind. He and Clint are gonna have fun with this one. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m sure you will give him a warm welcome,” he states with a gleam in his eyes, taking another sip of the amber liquid.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh, you betcha. So, what did you get at the potluck? Can we take the myths as gospel with these things?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A shake of the head disbands that theory. “I would not hold Snorri’s tales as truth but I admit… they hold a grain of it.” A certain eight-legged story raises to the forefront of his mind but he quickly rejects it, best not to ruin the good mood.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">At Starks raised eyebrows he continues, “Fire, Chaos and Mischief.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A low whistle sounds between them, “So you got all the good ones, huh?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You think so?” he asks, taking a sip.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well, yeah,” he huffs, “if you got to pick first fire would always be a good one, plus mischief and chaos just sound fun.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Most would not agree with you.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well, most people are stupid.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“On that, we agree,” he nods, lifting his glass to Starks.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It sucks being the smartest one in the room, huh?” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh constantly,” Loki huffs, a smile tugging at his lips, “I see you are familiar with the feeling.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Genius, remember?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Loki laughs softly at that, “How could I forget.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Tony just stares at him for a moment, taking in his face, relaxed and confident. He looks like a different person from who he met during the invasion, he appears younger in appearance but older in his mannerisms. The Chaos title seems more and more fitting the more he gets to know him.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So… top up?” holding the bottle in enticement.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Loki smirks, “I could be persuaded.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">As he holds out his glass for Tony to top up he asks, “How is your offspring fairing?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Tony looks confused for a second, glancing up to where everyone assumes Jarvis is. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No, the other one,” Loki smirks, “has your tiny stature and delightful wit, inquisitive nature, and a penchant for asking too many questions.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The realisation hits him and he mentally rolls his eyes at the god.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“He’s not mine,” he whines playfully.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Loki chuckles, “You’re protesting is having the opposite effect, Stark.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Tony,” He frowns.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Anthony,” Loki rolls his eyes, “Well, how is the child since your visit? I assume you keep watch of him?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“… Have you grown attached already, Reindeer Games?” Tony teases.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Merely checking on your parental tendencies, I must say they are varying towards neglectful right now.” Loki taunts.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Tony tips his head back against the sofa, “Harley’s fine,” he sighs. “I even gave his garage a spruce up. Set up a proper workbench for the kid.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He side-eyes the god who looks pleased with himself, “Even upgraded his potato gun.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">That makes Loki laugh, his eyes lighting up. It makes Tony’s breath catch for a moment just looking at that face.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m sure he was ecstatic,” Loki hums, “It would be torn apart and reassembled within the hour I imagine.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh, give the kid a chance,” Tony smirks, “ten minutes tops, he was a wiz with Jarvis after all.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ah, yes my mistake,” he amends.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Tony resumes a tapping on the reactor, a nervous habit he’d picked up these past few days, it seems more conscious right now though. Thoughts of the kid inevitably lead to memories of his anxiety attacks and thoughts of the reactors weakness.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Is your light bothering you?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What?” Tony’s attention back on his present company.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Loki taps his own chest, “You seem preoccupied.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh,” Tony hangs his head a little, “its nothing.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Unlikely,” Loki chides, rolling his eyes. “My conversational skills are impeccable, so clearly this is something of great importance to pull you away from it.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Tony laughs at that, removing his fingers once again from his chest. He considers not talking about it but reconsiders. Loki already knows about the arc reactor, no doubt Barton filled him in on everything Shield got their hands on. Plus, Loki had been in his head, it was hardly a stretch to talk about removing such weakness. What the hell? If anything it would be interesting to have his input.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Just something I’ve been considering for a while now.” He finally looks him in the eye. “I’m considering having the arc reactor removed.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You would go to such lengths to stop my finding you?” he asked, incredulous and slightly amused.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What? ‘Course not, but mortals aren't exactly built with these things installed you know.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes, I’ve gathered that much.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s an unnecessary risk if anything were to happen to it… well.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Frown lines encroach on an already crowded forehead, “That would be the same for any part of you. At least with the device, it adds certain protections.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I mean yeah it does protect my heart but medicine is at the point where it could be operated on with the shrapnel and such…” he mumbles, casting his thoughts back to the list of doctors he had been compiling.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Your device is capable of much more than just shielding your heart…” Loki says, eyes flickering down to his chest. “It stopped an Infinity Stone.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“A what?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“An Infinity Stone is an object of immeasurable power, there was one placed in the spectre I was charged with.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“The glow stick of destiny,” he mumbles, remembering that encounter vaguely. It was part of the memory’s Loki blanketed, looking now he can think more clinically about it. The soft clink of hitting the reactor, frown marring Loki’s face in complete confusion and the thundering of his heart at the certainty that everything was about to get a whole lot more dangerous. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">But then, “It didn't work.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Loki nods in agreement, head lilted in thought. “No, it didn’t but it usually has more of an effect on a person.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“We’ve been through this before though, I honestly don't know how I did it. But it’s definitely on the list of things to research.” He admits, shaking his head in thought.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I believe you,” he chuckles. “But if you do choose to go through with your removal I would advise replicating it smaller to keep on your person. In case you come into dire straights once more.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah sounds like a good idea.” He agrees, picking the bottle up to top Loki’s glass. “So, care to tell me more about this magical pebble? It sounds fascinating.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Since you asked so nicely,” rolling his eyes at Tony’s obvious attempts to get him to divulge information. It was not needed, he sees no disadvantage to letting him know what he could be up against. The better to prepare him and in turn Midgard for any future battles against the Titan or his children and forces. There was no doubt in his mind that Midgard would come into contact with them soon, they were too meddlesome not to ingrate themselves into the conflict. That and also the number of stones popping up on this realm is troubling, to say the least, and a beacon for his former capture. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">With Tony’s eyes on him he can’t help but tell him the tale he wishes to hear, it is rare to have such a captive audience who considers themselves allies of Thor and one that can keep up is an invaluable bonus.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Deciding to add a little flare to the proceedings he calls forth his magic and sets the stage. Shadows crawl from the corners of the room, dimming the light around them. Suddenly, it’s like they are the only two in the world, and then the world expands.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“The stories vary in the retelling, but most agree that the stones were created before creation itself.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A quick turn of his fingers and suddenly a simulation of the big bang explodes into existence between them. Softly glowing and twinkling stars and planets float before his eyes, more detailed and pliable than any situation Tony had seen or crafted.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“The universe explodes into existence and the remnants of six singularities forge into concentrated gems.” Six stones spring into view, each a unique colour slowly floating in formation, “Infinity Stones.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Wow,” Tony whispers, reaching out to touch the nearest stone. Blue light fades between his fingers but doesn't disrupt the image. He’s impressed and already calculating how to do the same with his tech, to be able to get it to the same detail and quality would be an interesting challenge. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Loki’s voice lulls him back into the story, “Each stone holds power over an essential aspect of existence, Space, Reality, Power, Soul, Time and Mind.” Each glow brighter as they are introduced. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“The Space Stone, as you have seen before can rip a hole in the fabric of space, but that is but a fraction of its power. When utilised properly it allows the user to be omnipresent.” At that Tony’s eyes become unusually wide. “It can also allow the wider to teleport anywhere in the universe, move objects and being through space or change the distance between two points by warping the fabric of space.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So… you were going easy on us then?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Loki smiles sadly, “I was not capable of utilising it to such extents at the time, but yes the battle could have gone much differently.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“… Cool.” Tony grimaces. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Another twist of the hand and the red stone takes centre stage. “The Reality Stone could be what you’d call a wishing stone. It can make anything, in reality, possible or impossible. It can change the laws of physics,” A smirk twists his lips as he glances at the inventor who just rolls his eyes. “You could even make a whole new universe if you’d like.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Fantastic.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Power,” purple light casts a glow over everything, “it is fairly evident given its name. It can be used to enhance the user’s strength and abilities and give the wielder omnipotence when used to its full extent. It is also unique amongst its siblings in that it can amplify their power as well.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So, like a supercharged battery?” he asks flippantly. The only way to get through this weird-ass talk is to downplay it then obsess later on to an inhuman extent. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“In a way,” he says, amused by the comparison. He waves his hand again and the one they all know and love drifts to the forefront. Loki’s voice becomes more subdued during this explanation. “The Mind Stone holds power over minds but when used to it’s fullest extent can connect with every mind in existence at once. It would give the user control over anyone and everyone they’d like. They would have access to every thought, memory, dream or hope.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">His eyes drift from the magic simulation he conjured for a second before he resumes his grand tale. Clearing his throat he brings a bright green stone between them. “Time allows the user to manipulate time.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Tony smirks at that, anything to lighten the tension. “Think I could have guessed that one.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes, it is fairly self-evident.” He agrees, smirking at the inventor. “At full power, it gives access to the past, present and future and therefore power over all of time.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“… Damn. They just keep getting better and better.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Finally, the Soul Stone. Not much is known about this particular stone, as it is the rarest to be seen. But it is hypothesised that it can control every living and dead soul, either corrupting or changing them. Therefore controlling all of life in the universe would be within reach.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Concluding the show and tell, Loki waves a hand flatly and all the stones resume their slow rotation in front of them. Tony tracks the rainbow of insane power of these pebbles, lost in thought. He’d think it all complete bullshit if he hadn’t seen two of these so-called Stones with his own eyes.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“How do you know all of this, if they’re so rare and legendary?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Loki merely shrugs, “It was an obsession as a child. I sought tales of them from every tutor and scholar I came across, I searched every library I could access and stole into others I couldn’t.” He turns to see him smirking, at fond memories probably. “I drew conclusions from my own studies throughout the years, within the Nine Realms and in the outer reaches.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s insane.” Tony just shakes his head, hands coming to clutch his hair as his eyes flicker back to the stones. “I don’t even know how to properly comprehend this.” He admits, and he hates admitting there’s something he can’t contemplate.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Loki simply smiles and puts down his drink, “Allow me to put it in a language you’d understand. Think of the universe as a simulation and the Stones as what you call computer code.” At Tony’s answering nod he continues, “With the source codes, you’d have the ability to reprogram the universe around us or even traverse different realities.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“… Well, that makes it seems way less scary.” He groans.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Loki again pulls one of the stones toward him, “Take the Soul Stone, it is unique among its brethren because it is not just code, but in fact what you call a hard drive, an infinitely vast and possibly limitless storage for information.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“And anyone could do this?” He asks, sacred as hell at the implications.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No, fear not, only beings of immense strength can withstand the power of an Infinity Stone. Observe,” Loki casts out another image, it depicts a very tall creature with a large staff of some kind. When the staff is brought down it vaporises all in its wake. “Such beings can use the Stones to mow down entire civilisations like wheat in a field.” The image expands to show a planet crumbling in on itself, the purple light of the Power Stone breaking it apart. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Once for but a moment,” another image takes the stage, showing figures in cloaks stood in a circle formation, tied together by a purple thread. “A group were able to distribute the energy of the Power Stone between them. However, they were quickly consumed and destroyed by it.” The figures burst into flame, writhing in pain. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“But wait, didn't you hold one of the stones? You had two at one time even.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Loki raises a brow at the accusation, “I merely wielded one which was contained within the sceptre. When they are enclosed and compressed within containers the power is manageable for some beings. The Space Stone I merely held for safekeeping. If I were to hold a Stone with no barriers I’m sure I would not last long.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So, as long as they’re contained they’re manageable?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“To an extent, yes.” He waves a hand a final time and the illusion drops, brining the penthouse back into view. The sky had gotten darker now, sunset casting a wash of colours across the floor to ceiling windows.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He whistles a low sound, “That was a hell of a history lesson. So these Stones have been popping up and I’m guessing some big bad want’s to get his hands on them?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“A tale as old as time,” Loki admits, “where there is power, someone is wishing to use it for ill.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“… and the one who had you before?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“He seeks them now, yes.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Where are they? Do you know?” Thinking this fairly urgent, if whoever this guy is, scares even Loki, then him getting his hands on these magical stones spells nothing good for anyone.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“The Space Stone is safe within Asgard’s vaults and the Mind Stone…” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sudden dread falls like a stone in his stomach. How could he forget? “Is with Shield.” He whispers.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You would do well to locate it and store it somewhere safe. Away from prying hands.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Shield currently has something that can control every mind on the planet and the universe?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“… As I said, they would more than likely only scrape the surface of its true power. But it would be best to take it out of their hands before any accidents happen.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Tony nods in seeming comprehension, mumbling for Jarvis to get a head start on that.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“… and the others? You have any clue?” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I have my suspicions,” he evades, knowing that the information would be safe with Stark but he has already shared more than he normally would and without anything in return.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Tony narrows his eyes at the clear evasion, “But you’re not going to tell me.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I cannot be sure my suspicions are correct, they are merely unfounded conjecture at this point.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Whilst it’s true that he is aware of one other stone, he merely has rumours and theories about the other stones. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A scrunched face and a tsk is all that the trickster gets, “Hmm”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“A lie of omission is not technically a lie,” he mumbles, recalling the beginning of their conversation.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A slow smirk tugs at the trickster’s lips, “I’m glad you remember.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What’s the timeframe on this thing? How long before he comes looking in this part of the neighbourhood?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You have time yet, I would say years before he would be able to make it to this side of the universe with his armies without the aid of the Space Stone.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Instant relief fills him, it was one of his main worries since his first conversation with the god. That it would not be long before they were invaded again and to a much worse extent.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That’s good, it gives us time.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes, make your plans and gather your allies,” he instructs. “You still have time.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I can make suits and create fail-safes but what can we possibly do against this? We’re not space Vikings with magic or have a Bifrost of our own. How the hell do we face this?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m sure you’ll find a way.” He hints, his eyes going pointedly to his chest.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“My reactor stopped it, it did not affect me like it did Barton.” Tony’s eyes wandering into the distance trying to figure it out. “It’s something to look into anyway.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes it is, it could prove to be invaluable.” Loki nods, eyeing the reactor again discreetly. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He could not deny that such knowledge would greatly benefit him and those he seeks to protect. But it would also add an extra layer of protection to this world if the mortal was able to replicate effectively.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“But you are not as defenceless as you think,” Loki assures.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh?” Tony scoffs, “You got another army in your back pocket we could borrow?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Loki winces at the accusations and it immediately makes Tony feel like shit. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m sorry, I just…”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I know.” Loki dismisses, “Your world is in the balance, it would be surprising if you weren't worried.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What I meant was that Midgard is a part of the Nine Realms. Asgard must protect this world,” he assures, “To let Midgard fall would be to let fellow Nine fall soon after.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Tony just seems wary at the reassurance, “So we’re just supposed to hope that the All-Daddy comes to our rescue?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Loki mentally laughs at the name, none would be so bold to say such to his face but he thinks this mortal might just do it, simply to see what happens. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Of course not, I would not ask such a thing of you.” Loki dismisses, “You are not one to sit idly by.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Damn straight. So?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What exactly do you believe I’ve been doing since my capture and subsequent escape?” He asks a brow raises in a challenge.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Erm… honestly, making the most of your freedom? I guess I haven't given it much thought.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I have been enjoying my newfound freedom, to an extent.” At Tony’s head tilt, he pushes himself to carry on, “I talked with Frey about what happened and what is to come.” He says, tone hushed.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Who’s Frey?” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“The King of Alfheim… and my uncle,” it fills him with hope that cementing his relation to the man feels as natural as breathing. Compared to thinking of Thor or his mother, it just creates nothing but confusion and heartbreak within him. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1"><span class="s1">“You and your world are not the only ones at risk, it affects us all. As such I aim to make it everyone’s duty and burden to prepare for such battles.</span> <span class="s1">I have connections and allies in four realms, a tentative alliance with the other three, and the other is complicated, to say the least and I’d use an emissary for negotiations. As for Midgard, well… I have you. I have no doubt that there are many outside the Nine Realms that would ally with us, our enemy has no shortage of opposition. My first aim is to gather evidence of such crimes,” he grimaces at this, “it will take more than my word to convince some of the leaders of the realms.”</span></p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He had not acted as Thor and Odin’s peacemaker for nothing, he had allies in most of the courts and friendships with many of the nobles. Most do not hold a fondness for Odin’s tyrannical inclinations and Thor’s disregard for anything not innately Asgardian.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">This information Tony could easily verify through Thor if he cared to. No doubt Frigga would confirm anything if asked, he was owed loyalty in this at least. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Upon seeing the mortals speechless expression he softens his voice.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You are not alone in this.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">That sentence more than anything is what settles his nerves. After the story of the Infinity Stones and Thanos’s deranged extracurricular activities, he was wired tight. But to know that he’s not alone in this, that he’s not earth’s sole defence, it certainly takes a weight off. He holds tight to that because he knows he has Pep and Rhodey and the spy twins and Bruce but… with Loki it’s different. It’s on a bigger scale and he has the power to do something, enact a change on a wider scale. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“… You have all this worked out, don't you?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“By all means no but, it’s a start. I helped attack this realm, willing or not, I will aid in its defence where I can.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You're doing this because you feel responsible? You weren't in control…”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m doing this for many reasons, one of them is a sense of obligation.” He concedes, acknowledging that he holds some responsibility for his actions but if it didn't hold as big a threat as it did to his family, he’s not sure he would be this driven to the front lines. He would not be conversing deeply about his plans with Anthony otherwise.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well, for whatever reason you’re doing this, can’t say I’m not grateful.” He confides, knowing that others are preparing for this future battle is a relief and having a potential ally in Loki lifts a burden. At least he hopes that’s what Loki considers them, he’s a font of knowledge that he can’t get anywhere else. He’s already acknowledged that Tony has something worthy of his interest, after all, perhaps that can be useful.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“How about we make this official?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Official?” He asks, tilting his head in amusement. “There is nothing to officiate, Anthony.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“A deal if you like,” he smirks. “One that would benefit both of us greatly.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He watches the god lean back, arm stretching over the coach between them with a twinkle in his eyes.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh, do tell.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You keep me in the loop with all your plots and plans with the other realms, an early warning for when things start to go down,” he’s already mentally calculating everything he’d need. Having knowledge of the other plans and accommodating them to his own would be very useful and an early warning could save countless lives. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Keeping the mortal apprised of his schemes and plans for the realms regarding the Titan is an easy task, though he normally keeps these things close to his chest he recognises that it would ultimately be for the greater good. He is curious as to what the mortal thinks he can offer in return.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What would I get in return?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well, I’d keep you in the loop with Earth, and I could be your mediator with everyone here,” he takes a deep breath, “and I’d clue you in on any progress I make on the Arc Reactor.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Loki eyes widen slightly, shocked that it would become a bargaining chip. He knows how well Anthony keeps it guarded, it is his heart, after all, a glowing weakness shielded with metal.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Though he can’t help his thoughts that immediately race to the potential loopholes. “Any progress? What of the results?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I would share my findings, I’m nice like that.” He chuckles, then as an afterthought he adds, “Oh, one other thing… I wanna study your magic.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“… My magic?” That immediately set off alarm bells ringing in the tricksters head. Not that he thought the mortal would be able to cohered all he sought, though if any could… But he would need to get close to study such things. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I think we could make something, unique.” A slow smirk lighting up his eyes. He knew he had the god at that moment. The chance to create something powerful and unheard of was an opportunity neither would pass up. The potential for it could be exponential. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Now there's a thought, the chance to study Stark's light with his magic, and perhaps combine them... He lets that sink in for a minute before stretching out his hand. “Well, how could I resist?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Tony arches a brow, at the hand. “You don’t wanna think about it?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Having second thoughts?” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hell no,” he laughs, taking the tricksters hand. It’s colder than expected but soft and firm, but he shakes it sealing their deal.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Most would not enter a deal with me so lightly, and with so little thought.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I thought about it…” Tony argues, “You haven't gotten me in trouble so far.” He smirks, already knowing that Loki would make this way harder than it needed to be but weirdly looking forward to it.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Give it time,” Loki cautions, a wicked gleam in his eye.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I look forward to it.” He smirks. “So, another round?” indicating another bottle soon in hand.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Loki merely holds his eye for a moment, taking in Stark’s hopeful face. “As lovely as you are, I should be going.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Tony flushes at the compliment, he had been called a lot of things, like a lot, but that was never one of them. The alcohol was having a quicker effect than normal. Yeah, that was it.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No, yeah that’s fine.” He mumbles, “You got plans again?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Unfortunately, there is always something that requires my attention lately.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well, have fun with that.” He mutters, glancing up at the trickster as he rises from his seat.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh I plan to, I hope your surgery goes well.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I only accept the best, I’ll be a new man when I see you again.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Loki chuckles at his posturing. “No, you’ll be the same mortal, just without your special light.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Tony scrunches his nose at the term, “It’s called an arc reactor, I <em>know</em> you know that!”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Whatever you wish to call it,” Loki smirks. “Farewell, Anthony,” A mocking bow accompanying his adieu. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Tony sighs, “Cya Lokes.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">~~~***~~~</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So, it’s your lucky day. I’ve chosen you to be the one to cut me open.” Tony announces bursting into the room. Said room was currently occupied by serval scared-looking interns circling a man with glorious facial hair.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Mr Stark, our appointment isn’t for another hour.” Then man states, looking anything but happy.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah, but I was in the neighbourhood and thought why not.” He quips leaning against the doorway. Not like he was getting antsy about this, not at all.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes, because we are all meant to work around <em>your</em> schedule.” His tone cutting, a glance around the room shows the interns slowly backing away. Though a few seem to be stealing glances at him, nudging the person next to them and whispering.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Strange notices this and sighs, “Well, what are you waiting for? You’ve all got patients to see.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">One brave soul raises a hand, “The crazy guy with the median food has been asking after you again, something about donations? What should I tell him?“</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Tell him I died.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I don’t think…”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">At the pointed brow, the Doctor raises he immediately shuts his mouth, “Okay,” ushering the others to leave, who quickly follow his lead.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Once they’ve all left Strange give him a look like he’d much rather be anywhere else right now. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Pleasant as always, Mr Stark” It seems sarcasm comes as naturally to the doctor as it does himself. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Tony scrunches his nose in thought, “Have we met?” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Many times, we, unfortunately, frequent the same fundraisers and charity auctions. We met at the Rand gala the other week.” He sighs, clearly put out to be having to explain it.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh yeah, didn’t you help Pepper out with something, such a gentleman. Though I heard you gave Hammer a takedown to remember.” He grins, “Great work.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“… I’m flattered.” Sighing he finally takes a set, gesturing for Stark to take his. “But what makes you think I’m going to take your case, Mr Stark?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It’s Tony’s turn to look unimpressed as he makes his way to the chair in front of the desk and plops himself down. “Call me Tony, and because I’ve read your track record, your pretty good and I only want the best. Plus it would look good to your superiors and what-not, the press coverage would be a boost for you, operating on an Avenger.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ah yes, the Avengers, however, could I turn them down?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Seeing this isn't doing it for the doctor he changes tacks.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Plus, it’s not a run of the mill surgery. You’d be an idiot to pass up this kind of op and we both know it. I hear you like a challenge.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Strange looks to be considering it, “You’re correct in assuming that it is somewhat unique.” Glancing at his chest in thought.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Yeah, you can add it to your portfolio or whatever…”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You think I have a portfolio?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I think you keep a mental Rolodex of all the tricky and gruesome surgery’s you’re super proud of. I’m just saying this could be your magnum opus.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It would rank my top 10 at a push,” he counters.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What? Top 5 at least.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Strange just sighs, knowing that agreeing would be the easiest way of getting rid of Stark.“I’ll do it on one condition.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Tony merely raises a brow at the sanctimonious doctor, if only Bruce was this kinda Doctor it would make life so much more simple.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh? and that would be?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“We do this my way, you can have input but I get the final say on everything.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Stark just sighs, “I’m surrounded by divas.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Pardon?” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Nothing,” he mutters, standing up to offer a hand, “You got yourself a deal, Doc.” He knows Strange’s skills would be instrumental in this, he had everything worked out and there’s no doubt that Strange wouldn’t stray too far from his plans since they are logically sound. Plus he likes his confidence, he even has the brains and competence to back it up. That is a rare find indeed.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry this took so long but my motivation kept going back and forth :/ Also, I took info and stuff from the comics and youtuber's explanations about the Infinity Stones because I had no clue what some of the stones could actually do! :O They really were under-utilised in these films lol</p>
<p>Anyhow, hope you like it x</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you like please leave a kudos, and if you leave a comment it will make my day! Also I've published this to WattPad under the same title and username so feel free to read it on there too.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>